Rêver d'un rêve impossible
by MissGryffondor
Summary: Une nouvelle année va bientôt commencer mais Poudlard va accueillir une nouvelle élève, Mia McCalister. Quelque chose d'étrange semble l'habiter... et nos amis vont tous faire pour l'aider. Fic écrite par MissSerpentard.FIC FINIE
1. Prologue

**Miss Gryffondor: Vila ce n'est pas moi qui est écrit cette fic, c'est une amie qui n'a pas encore internet et qui squatte mon compte de vous laisse avec le blabla de MissSerpentard…et bonne lecture!!!!**

**Musique à écouter pendant la lecture ou ambiance...enfin appeler ça comme vous voulez: **Pour les scènes de batailles arrivant un peu plus tard, je conseille Famous Last Words de My Chemical Romance sinon pas des très joyeuse... un peu du Evanescence, du Good Charlotte et d'autres groupes qui font dans les chansons pas très joyeuse (attention je ne dis pas que MCR, GC et Evanescence ne font QUE des chansons de ce genre !)... ah et les OST du Seigneur des Anneaux pour les scènes de batailles ou autre.

**Rated :** M pour cause d'effusion de sang dans plusieurs passages important pour l'histoire et pour cause de lemon – peut être plusieurs en raison des nombreux couples qui risque d'y avoir.

**Disclaimer :**En dehors de Mia et de quelques autres, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne touche pas d'argent, j'écris pour mon plaisir ().

**Histoire temporelle (****je sais**** pas si vous me suivez, c'est aussi un résumé de l'histoire) : **Harry et nos jeunes amis vont entrer en sixième année et Voldemort s'est trouvé un nouvel allié parmi les créatures dangereuses, Hector un vampire chef de son clan, l'un des plus puissants qui tienne en respect les autres peuples. Mia McCalister est une jeune fille comme les autres... enfin presque, elle va entrer à Poudlard pour ses deux dernières années d'études... mais elle va s'avérer étrange et va attiser la curiosité du professeur de Potions, du Survivant et d'un certain blond.

**Pitit mot pour la fin :** Si ma fan fiction ressemble à une autre j'en suis désolée et sachez que je ne l'ai pas fait exprès, l'inspiration me vient en en lisant d'autres. Sinon, j'espère que ce sera une bonne lecture pour vous... et je suis ouverte à tous conseils... laissez une petite review s'il vous plaît.

**Remarque à part et après je vous ****jure**** que je vous laisse lire :** C'est la première fois que je n'écris pas la rentrée sans la centrer sur mon personnage que j'ai inventé... donc excusez moi si parfois c'est un peu maladroit et excusez les fautes mais il y a certains mots avec lesquels j'ai dû mal... vilà ! Bonne lecture et j'attends vos reviews avec impatiente.

**Rêver d'un impossible rêve**

**Prologue :**

« Mia McCalister » pensa Albus _(nan il n'est pas amoureux, il réfléchit)_. « Prendrai-je le risque de l'a prendre dans l'école ou pas ? »

Depuis bientôt une heure et demi, le directeur de la plus prestigieuse école de magie de toute l'Angleterre se triturait les méninges en pesant le pour et le contre. Il était le seul au courant de la condition de sa nouvelle élève, lui seul savait ce qui pesait sur les épaules de la jeune fille. Il décida de lui donner une chance et envoya une missive à Filius Flitwick l'avertissant qu'il allait avoir une nouvelle élève dans sa maison. Albus savait d'ors et déjà que Mia irait à Serdaigle. Elle avait d'étonnante capacité de mémoire et une intelligence hors norme. Il se rappelait parfaitement sa rencontre avec la jeune fille, il avait eu l'impression de parler avec une femme ayant plus de sagesse que lui.

_Flash Back remontant à trois semaines juste après que Dumbledore ait laissé Harry chez les _

_Weasley :_

_Dumbledore transplana devant une grande maison style Renaissance où jouait une petite fille de __six ans avec un jeune garçon de quatorze ans. Lorsque que le garçon vit le vieux directeur, il __stoppa net et appela d'une voix imposante :_

_-Maman !_

_Une femme sortit de la maison, elle était d'une beauté incroyable, elle avait une peau d'une __blancheur quasi brillante, le visage d'une poupée en porcelaine, sans une ride, ses cheveux d'un __noir à faire pâlir les corbeaux, tombant sur ses épaules et ses yeux bleu cristal vous glaçant sur __place. Elle n'était pas bien grande mais __malgré__ cela, elle avait une certaine prestance. Elle portait __une robe noire accentuant la pâleur de sa peau. __Elle reconnut l'homme presque instantanément, elle sortit sa baguette et ouvrit le portail avec un __léger tour de poignet. Dumbledore entra dans le jardin souriant à la petite fille et au jeune garçon __qui se tourna vers sa mère et demanda :_

_-Il est là pour Mia ?_

_-Ce ne sont pas tes affaires Mickaël... continu de jouer avec Maëlle et ne vient pas nous déranger __tant que je ne t'ai pas donné l'autorisation, s'il commence à faire froid vous rentrez mais vous __montez directement dans vos chambres... est-ce clair ? J'ai à parler avec Monsieur Dumbledore._

_-Bien Maman._

_Mickaël s'inclina et entraîna sa petite __sœur__ un peu plus loin. Madame McCalister fit entrer le __directeur de Poudlard et l'installa dans le salon – pièce vaste séparé par des grands et lourds __rideaux de velours rouge._

_-Merci d'être venu si vite !_

_-Mais de rien, répondit Albus non sans sourire. Vous vouliez me parler de votre fille ainée._

_-Oui... Mia est..._

_-Je sais, la coupa-t-il, ne vous inquiétez pas, je sais. Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous __voulez la mettre à Poudlard ? Elle risque de mettre bons nombres d'élèves et de professeurs en __danger._

_-J'en suis consciente mais je ne peux pas faire le reste de son éducation magique... elle commence __à se rebeller et je me suis dit que... que la __sévérité__ de certains de vos enseignants seraient le __bienvenu. Mia est calme mais elle n'aime pas qu'on ne lui laisse pas raison_ (je paris que là y en aqui dise '' Je comprends rien !'')_, elle a horreur d'être contredite et d'avoir tort... mais si elle voit __qu'elle ne doit pas s'emporter peut être qu'elle apprendra à se maîtriser et peut être qu'en étant __avec d'autres personnes, elle trouvera la bonne._

_-Hum... je vois... puis-je la voir ?_

_-Oui, bien sûr, je vais vous amener à sa chambre._

_La femme paraissait soulagée d'avoir dit tout cela, Dumbledore en était conscient.__Elle le conduisit en dehors du salon puis devant un escalier en bois sombre, elle commença à __monter, suivie par Dumbledore. Arrivés à l'étage, Madame McCalister se dirigea vers le fond du __couloir où se tenait une porte en bois. La femme s'arrêta devant et frappa trois coups puis dit :_

_-Mia chérie, quelqu'un aimerait faire ta connaissance... pouvons-nous entrer ?_

_Ils entendirent un léger déclic et la porte s'ouvrit. Ils pénétrèrent dans la pièce faiblement éclairée. __Dumbledore fut surpris de découvrir une chambre comme celle-là pour une jeune fille de seize ans. __Il s'attendait plus à voir des murs __postérisés_(mot de mon invention qui veut dire : mur rempli deposter de groupe de musique ou d'affiche de film ou de photo)_ comme la __plupart__ des adolescentes __de son âge, au lieu de cela, il découvrit une immense bibliothèque, prenant tout un pan de mur, __remplie de livres, un grand lit à baldaquin, un bureau et une grande armoire meublaient la pièce __sinon la décoration était quasi inexistante._

_-Qui est-ce ? Demanda une voix belle, douce et glacée._

_-Le directeur de l'école dont je t'ai parlée, le professeur Dumbledore._

_-Bonjour Mia._

_La dénommée Mia sortit de l'ombre. Dumbledore en eut un instant le souffle coupé. Elle était __magnifique, c'était le seul mot qui lui venait à l'esprit. Elle était plutôt grande, sa peau était aussi __blanche que celle de sa mère. Son visage était beau, fin et régulier, elle n'avait pas un défaut __physique, ses yeux __étaient__ bleu cristal – eux aussi – ses cheveux étaient aussi noir que ceux de sa __mère mais étonnamment long et raides cependant une mèche épaisse lui cachait l'__œil__ droit. Elle __était vêtu d'un corset rouge __bordeaux__ ne la moulant pas trop mais __révélant__ des formes envieuse et __un pantalon noir lui allant parfaitement bien. Elle portait des bracelets noirs, certains à carreaux __rouge et noir et d'autres avec des petites piques. Son style était entre l'émo et le gothique, ce qui __faisait un beau mélange sur elle._

_-Bonjour professeur Dumbledore, répondit-elle en inclinant légèrement la tête. Une école de __magie... n'est-ce pas ?_

_-C'est exact._

_-Vous savez que je peux faire du mal à vos élèves et vos enseignants ?_

_-J'en suis conscient._

_-Alors pourquoi prendriez-vous le risque de me prendre en tant qu'élève ?_

_-Pour ton avenir... tu dois passer tes ASPIC puis tu m'as l'air de te contrôler._

_-Heureusement, dit-elle d'une voix forte. Mais je n'aime pas être contrariée et je peux devenir __redoutable... et je sais qu'au fond de vous vous le savez !_

_-Mia... je peux t'appeler Mia ?_

_-Oui._

_-Chacun a droit à une chance dans sa vie mais si tu préfère je peux encore réfléchir._

_-Ne me parlez pas comme si j'étais une gamine de cinq ans ! Sachez que je n'en suis pas une !_

_-Je le sais, tu as seize ans et tu m'as l'air d'une jeune fille très intelligente._

_-Et comment ! S'exclama Mia. C'est moi qui __aie__ fait ma baguette magique._

_-Puis-je la voir ?_

_-Bien sûr._

_Elle la sortit de sa poche et la tendit au professeur Dumbledore qui l'__examina__ dans les moindres __détails. Il la roula entre ses doigts et se rendit compte qu'elle était chargée de Magie. Il fronça un __peu les sourcils se demandant de quoi elle pouvait être composée mais la lui rendit. __Mia la remit dans sa poche et dévisagea le Directeur de Poudlard._

_-Bien... dans combien de jour veux-tu que je te délivre une réponse ?_

_-... le temps qu'il vous faut pour en avoir une... mais sachez que je ne m'étonnerais pas d'une __réponse négative._

_-A bientôt, jeune Mia._

_-Au revoir monsieur Dumbledore._

_Fin du Flash back._

Dumbledore se gratta la barbe et s'empara d'un second parchemin et écrivit sa réponse définitive à l'intention de Mademoiselle Mia McCalister. Phinéas – qui était dans son tableau – s'approcha ducadre et dit d'une voix inquiète :

-Albus... pourquoi n'informes-tu pas tes autres enseignants du danger... imagine qu'elle veuille attaquer un élève ?

-Elle ne le fera pas, Phinéas ! Elle n'a pas choisi d'être comme ça !

-D'après ce que tu m'avais dit, il ne faut pas la contrarier.

-Elle sait pertinemment que si elle tentait quelque chose elle serait neutralisée par tous les enseignants... puis j'aimerai éviter qu'elle ne soit blessée par des propos vexant de certaines personnes de certaines maisons. _(aucune allusion à Serpentard ! '')_

-J'espère que tu ne fais pas d'erreur Albus ! J'espère de tout cœur.

Au fond de lui, Dumbledore savait qu'il ne faisait aucune erreur. Mia n'avait pas choisi d'être ainsi, sa mère lui avait dit.

Une fois le parchemin mis dans une enveloppe, Dumbledore cacheta le tout et se leva pour se diriger vers son armoire, il en sortit une grosse bassine en pierre, sa pensine. Il la posa sur son bureau et porta sa baguette à sa tempe. Il en extirpa un long fil bleu argenté puis il le déposa dans la pensine. Il vit le contenu se brouiller puis une image se forma, celle de Maria McCalister, elle était en train de lui parler de sa fille avec cette voix magnifique :

_''-Je vous remercie de tout __cœur__ d'être venu !_

_-Ça a l'air d'être important pour vous, répondit Dumbledore. Mais, Mia n'était pas comme ça__ avant... je me trompe ?_

_-Non... Mia était une jeune fille qui avait la joie de vivre, elle riait tout le temps et souvent pour un __rien, il n'y a que depuis... depuis que c'est arrivé qu'elle est devenue ainsi, indifférente à tout, __vantant ses mérites... si elle peut aller dans votre école j'en serai la plus heureuse._

_-Soyez sans crainte, Madame McCalister, votre fille changera.''_

Le souvenir s'arrêta sur le visage de la mère de Mia qui souriait. Dumbledore soupira et rangea sa pensine à l'endroit habituel. Au même moment les professeurs McGonagall et Flitwick entrèrent dans le bureau du directeur.

-Vous avez demandé à nous voir, Albus ? Demanda McGonagall.

-Oui... Minerva, Filius.

-C'est à propos de la nouvelle élève que vous voulez mettre dans ma maison ?

-Oui... il va falloir faire attention...


	2. Une nouvelle élève bien mystérieuse

**MissGryffondor: Un nouveau chapitre...attention écrit avec une entorse au petit doig!!!! lol. Laissez des coms pour la pitite MissSerpentard!!!**

****

**Chapitre 1 : Une nouvelle élève bien mystérieuse**

C'était le jour de la rentrée pour bon nombre d'élève de la célèbre école de sorcellerie. Sur le quai, devant le Poudlard Express, se pressait des parents et des enfants plus ou moins grands.

-Harry ! Cria une jeune fille rousse parmi la foule.

Le dénommé Harry se retourna et aperçut dans la foule la famille Weasley. Il souria et s'approcha d'eux. Il avait changé pendant les vacances d'été. Il était presque aussi grand que son meilleur ami, Ron, sa peau était couleur miel, ses yeux toujours aussi vert et ses cheveux toujours aussi noir et en bataille. Il avait caché sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair avec quelques mèches de cheveux et il ne portait plus ses lunettes rondes mais des lentilles – invention moldue très pratique – qu'il avait acheté un jour où il avait pu sortir de sa chambre.

-Salut Ginny ! Salua-t-il en souriant.

Ginny souria, elle aussi avait changé pendant les vacances_ (nan mais vous croyez __sincèrement__ que j'allais décrire tout le monde ? Vous les connaissez non ?)_. Ron donna une tape sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami avant d'être happé dans les bras de Madame Weasley.

-Comment vas-tu ? Ça a été avec ta famille cet été ? Ils t'ont bien nourri ?

-Maman, grogna Ron, laisse le respirer.

-Mais je peux quand même me renseigner.

Harry gloussa en voyant Ron lever les yeux aux ciels et secouer la tête de gauche à droite. Harry était tellement heureux de retrouver ses amis. Il n'avait pas pu les voir cet été pour cause qu'Hermione était partie en vacances en Chine et que Ron était chez Bill et Fleur – ils s'étaient mariés plus tôt que prévu.

Le jeune homme se ressaisit lorsqu'il aperçut – au loin – Hermione qui arrivait avec ses parents. Harry leva ses bras et les agita. La jeune fille eut un sourire joyeux en le reconnaissant. Il vit qu'elle donnait sa valise à ses parents puis elle accourut vers Harry et les Weasley. Elle se jeta dans les bras de son meilleur ami en riant.

-Oh Harry ! Je suis si contente de te voir !

-Moi aussi Hermione.

La jeune fille avait changé. Elle était légèrement plus petite que Ron, ses cheveux autrefois broussailleux étaient maintenant lissés et coupés en dégradé, ses yeux étaient couleur chocolat et avait un éclat de joie. Elle était habillée avec un jean taille basse et un débardeur noir révélant ses courbes féminines. Elle portait d'épais – environ 2 cm – bracelet en cuir noir.

Ron ne put s'empêcher de la détailler de la tête au pied pour être sûr que c'était bien la Hermione Granger qu'il connaissait, celle avec qui il se chamaillait tout le temps, celle dont il était amoureux depuis, surement, le début.

-Bon, dit la voix tonitruante de Monsieur Weasley ce qui eut pour effet de faire redescendre son fils sur Terre, il serrait temps de vous dire au revoir... le train ne va pas tarder.

-Je vais voir mes parents, les informa Hermione. On se retrouve à l'intérieur ?

-D'accord, répondit Harry en souriant.

Une fois partit, une fois qu'ils aient dit au revoir à leurs parents (Monsieur et Madame Weasley pour Harry) et une fois que les valises furent mises dans le train, Ron, Harry et Ginny cherchèrent un compartiment. Un seul était libre mais une personne était déjà à l'intérieur, une jeune fille apparemment nouvelle.

-Euh... fit Ron.

La jeune fille releva la tête et tous trois furent, comme, figés sur place. Elle avait noué ses cheveux en une longue tresse, une épaisse mèche cachait son œil droit et quelques mèches encadraient son visage qui était comme dénué d'expression. Elle avait des yeux magnifique, d'un bleu presque transparent, des lèvres rouges sanguines, une peau d'un blanc soutenu, un visage en tout point parfait et peut être un peu irréel. Elle portait un débardeur noir aux bretelles en dentelles, un jean noir, de grosse chaussures style Van's_ (un peu de pub) _et la seule touche de couleur était sa jupe écossaise mise par dessus son pantalon ainsi qu'une mitaine à carreaux noir et rouge. Elle était en train de lire un livre sur les créatures magiques.

Elle les détailla d'un rapide coup d'œil avant de demander d'une voix toujours aussi belle et pourtant si glacée.

-Oui ?

-Euh... répondit Ron.

-Est-ce qu'on peut venir ici ? Il n'y a plus de place nulle part.

Ginny avait préféré prendre la parole voyant que son frère et que Harry étaient en admiration devant la jeune fille assise.

-Si vous voulez.

-Merci, répondit la rouquine.

Ginny donna un coup de coude à chacun des garçons et ils s'asseyèrent. Mia _(bon je pense que vu la description vous aviez compris que c'était d'elle que je parlais ?)_ était retournée à sa lecture de suite après avoir donné sa réponse. Elle ne devait pas se faire d'amis, elle ne pouvait pas.

Harry et Ron commencèrent à parler de Quidditch et Ginny les écoutait avec attention puis Hermione arriva enfin, elle était légèrement essoufflée. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Mia puis alla s'asseoir à côté de Ron en face de Ginny. Tous quatre se mirent à parler de leurs vacances.

-Alors, Hermy et la Chine ?

-C'est fantastique ! Les sorciers chinois sont vraiment plus évolués que nous ! J'ai acheté des potions qui me permettent de lisser mes cheveux sans les abîmer et de les laisser continuellement ainsi en plus ils me les ont vendues pas trop cher.

-Tu t'es faite avoir, dit Mia sans décoller les yeux de son livre.

-Pourquoi dis-tu cela ? Et qui es-tu ?

Elle leva les yeux du livre et les planta dans ceux noisette de la jeune Gryffondor. Celle-ci frissonna légèrement. Il était impressionnant de se plonger dans ces yeux là. Ils avaient quelque chose de dérangeant.

-Je dis ça car ils ne sont pas plus avancés que nous puis tes cheveux – si tu regardes – bien tombent, tu en as sur ton pantalon et – je suis sûre de ce que j'avance – ils mettent des choses peut recommandable à l'intérieur.

-Comment peux-tu le savoir ?

-Je le sais, c'est tout ! Mais si tu veux avoir des résultats et pour longtemps, je peux t'en faire une dès que j'ai le temps.

-Toi ?

- Oui, moi,... pourquoi cela t'j'étonne que quelqu'un puisse être intelligent à ce point ?

-Tu n'es pas modeste, toi... mais de quelle école viens-tu ?

-De nulle part ! J'ai appris toute seule chez moi.

-Ow ! Je vois !

-Non je ne pense pas !

-Quel est ton nom ? Demanda Harry curieux qu'elle n'ait pas répondu à la question d'Hermione.

-Je m'appelle Mia McCalister... vous pourriez baisser d'un ton les conversations, j'ai dû mal à me concentrer pour lire.

Ils la regardèrent un petit moment puis chacun sortit un livre, un magazine ou la gazette du sorcier. Mia soupira intérieurement et eut l'ombre d'un sourire. Elle était contente d'une chose, elle allait pouvoir rabattre le bec de certaines personnes. Elle n'était pas méchante mais franche et d'une franchise qu'elle tenait de son père. À son souvenir elle porta sa main au collier en or qu'elle portait. La franchise de son père lui avait coûté la vie ainsi qu'un autre énorme sacrifice.

Mia lui en voulait – et même beaucoup – après cet évènement elle n'avait plus été la même. Elle s'était repliée sur elle-même, ne voulant plus sortir de chez elle, ne plus voir la lumière du soleil, ne plus voir le visage de ce qu'était devenu le reste de sa famille, ne plus rire, ne plus sourire, ne plus parler, juste étudier, c'est ce qu'elle faisait depuis un an.

Son intelligence dépassait – et de largement – celle d'Hermione ou de tout autre bon élève. Elle avait un niveau de septième année et pourtant – et ça avait été frustrant pour elle de l'apprendre – elle devait faire sa sixième année.

Le voyage se passa dans le silence et vers l'heure du déjeuner, Hermione, Ginny, Harry et Ron sortirent pour aller manger. Mia resta dans le compartiment, une fois que la porte se referma, elle se leva et s'éloigna de la fenêtre, un mal de tête horrible l'avait transpercé. Elle replia ses jambes contre elle et posa sa tête sur ses genoux en se balançant lentement.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle se sentit étouffer. Elle sortit brusquement du compartiment en claquant la porte et se mit à courir jusqu'aux toilettes. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle se rua vers les lavabos et se passa de l'eau glacée sur le visage. Elle se regarda dans le miroir, puis se repassa de l'eau. Elle répéta cette action trois fois. Elle reprit ses esprits et retourna lentement dans le compartiment et juste quand elle allait y rentrer, un jeune homme blond en sortait et tomba sur Mia.

Drago Malefoy se releva et croisa le regard noir de la jeune fille sur qui il était. Il frissonna et la détailla plus amplement puis dit d'un ton qu'il voulait séducteur :

-Bonjour, il ne me semble pas qu'on ait été présenté.

-Non et je n'y tiens pas ! Maintenant tu te lèves sinon tu risques de le regretter !

-Mh ! J'aimerai bien voir ça !

Mia plissa ses yeux et eut un sourire en coin puis avec un mouvement du genou bien placé, elle remonta le long de l'entre-jambe de Drago pour toucher violemment le point sensible de tous les hommes. Le Serpentard roula sur le côté et d'un bon agile Mia se retrouva sur ses pieds. Elle regarda Malefoy se tordre de douleur, non sans un certain sourire sadique au coin des lèvres.

-Et saches une chose ! Tu n'es _pas_ du tout mon genre de mec !

Elle ramena sa mèche de cheveux devant les yeux et re-rentra dans son compartiment. Elle y trouva les quatre Gryffondors bouches bées. Elle se rasseya à son ancienne place et remarqua que les autres avaient revêtu des uniformes, elle sortit sa baguette et avec un sort, se changea. Elle portait une cravate aux couleurs bleu et argent. Elle grimaça en voyant qu'elle portait du gris et du blanc. Les autres s'étaient remis de leur stupeur et avaient repris leur discussions comme si de rien n'était.

Mia en fut pleinement satisfaite, dans son état il était dangereux d'avoir des amis ou des personnes qui voudrait absolument la protéger. Surtout qu'elle détestait être protégée, la seule personne qui avait essayé, c'était retrouvé dans une botte de paille mais ce souvenir datait de 4 ans. Elle avait grandi, mûri et changé. Elle s'était faite une promesse, celle de ne laisser plus personne s'approcher de trop près son cœur, elle avait même refusé sa famille lorsqu'elle avait changé.

Elle se plongea dans ses souvenirs – certes pas joyeux du tout pour la plupart – ne faisant plus attention au quatuor Gryffondorien. Elle posa sa tête contre la vitre et regarda le paysage défiler sous ses yeux.

Harry n'avait pas cessé de l'observer pendant tout le trajet. Il la trouvait très étrange mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de la trouver vraiment très jolie, il se demandait si ce n'était pas une Vélane mais il s'en doutait sinon elle aurait brûlé Malefoy rien qu'en le regardant. Il se promit de garder un œil sur elle.

Le Poudlard Express arriva à la gare de Prè-au-Lard _(oulà __énorme__ trou de mémoire heureusement ça m'ait vite revenue !)_ dans le début de la soirée. Hermione, Ginny, Ron et Harry allèrent rejoindre Seamus et Dean qui étaient en train de prendre la direction des calèches. Mia sortit peu de temps après eux, elle se sentit dès le départ complétement perdue. Derrière elle était arrivée un géant bien connu de nos héros, Rubeus Hagrid. La jeune fille se retourna, sentant une présence, elle dût lever la tête.

-C'est toi Mia McCalister ?

-Oui, répondit-elle.

-Suis moi... tu dois voir le directeur avant d'aller dans la Grande Salle.

Pour toute réponse, elle hocha la tête et suivit le géant.

« Non demi-géant ! » se rectifia-t-elle.

Hagrid l'amena près d'une calèche éloignée des autres. Mia remarqua la créature qui la tirait, elle avait reconnu le Sombral. Elle trouvait cette créature fascinante et peut lui importait sa signification lorsqu'on la voyait, elle les aimait beaucoup. Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par Hagrid :

-Je vais te laisser là, il faut que j'accueille toutes les premières années... bon tu n'as plus qu'à monter dans la calèche, le Sombral sait où...

-... il doit m'amener ! Termina Mia. Je sais beaucoup de chose sur ces créatures, Monsieur.

-Bien, je te laisse.

Elle le regarda s'éloigner puis elle monta, enfin, dans la calèche. À peine eut-elle le temps de refermer la porte qu'elle avança. Mia observa attentivement le paysage. C'était une campagne entourée de montagne puis elle remarqua, loin devant, un château immense aussi bien en hauteur qu'en largeur. Il reposait à côté d'un lac à l'eau noire près de ce lac se trouvait une forêt assez dense à la lisière de laquelle se tenait une petite maison assez grosse _(petite dans le sens pas énorme, pas dans le style une villa au bord de la mer... enfin, je m'égare)_.

Sur le quai, près des calèches, Harry cherchait Mia des yeux, il l'avait aperçu accompagnée d'Hagrid puis elle avait comme disparu. Il redescendit sur terre car Hermione lui avait enfoncé le coude dans les côtes. En effet une calèche libre venait d'arriver. Ginny fronça les sourcils devant l'air absent d'Harry.

Mia arriva devant le château, elle descendit prudemment et s'arrêta devant les grandes portes. Elle leva la tête pour essayer d'apercevoir le toit mais elle fut interrompue par une main qui s'était glissée sur son épaule. Par reflexe elle l'attrapa et se retourna brusquement en serrant. Lorsqu'elle reconnut Dumbledore, elle lâcha et s'excusa.

-Ce n'est rien... as-tu fait bon voyage ?

-Peut-on dire que c'est un bon voyage lorsque quatre personnes parlent trop fort ? Je ne pense pas alors je dirais que c'était un voyage médiocre.

-Certes... qui étaient ces personnes ? T'en ais-tu fais des amis ?

-J'ai reconnu Harry Potter parmi le lot mais les autres je ne les connais pas... et je répondrai un non catégorique à la seconde question. Je ne suis pas très sociable.

-Pas d'après ta mère.

-Pff ! Elle ne me connaît pas alors...

-Elle m'a parlée de toi avant...

-Elle n'en avait pas le droit, coupa-t-elle, je suis comme je suis !

-Veux-tu clore cette discussion ? Je n'étais pas censé commencer comme cela.

-Oui je veux bien.

- Bien, suis-moi à l'intérieur. Je vais te parler de certaines choses mises à ta disposition.

-D'accord.

Dumbledore avança suivi par Mia. Une fois à l'intérieur, la jeune fille observa d'un air impassible le Hall, rien ne semblait la toucher, Albus ne put s'empêcher de la comparer à Severus Rogue, ancien Mangemort devenu espion pour l'Ordre du Phénix. Il lui semblait que comme son professeur, les sentiments qu'elle ressentait ne lui faisait ni chaud, ni froid. Puis elle était seule, sans un ami ou une amie pour la soutenir, elle était très intelligente et avait toutes les qualités requises pour faire d'elle un bon Serpentard, seulement, elle était beaucoup courageuse et extrêmement fidèle. Elle aurait très bien pu aller à Gryffondor ou bien Poufsouffle mais Dumbledore lui avait préféré Serdaigle.

Il la conduisit dans la salle des professeurs où elle y vit deux personnes, l'une d'elle était une femme d'un certain âge et un homme nain. Mia haussa un sourcil interrogateur puis elle eut très vite ses réponses :

-Je te présente le professeur McGonagall qui t'enseignera la Métamorphose et le professeur Flitwick qui est ton directeur de maison et ton professeur de Sortilèges.

-Bienvenue Mademoiselle McCalister ! Dit d'une voix enjouée Flitwick tandis que McGonagall se contenta d'un hochement de tête.

-Enchantée ! Répondit poliment Mia.

-Si tu as un souci ou quoi que ce soit d'autre adresse-toi à l'un d'eux, ils m'avertiront.

-Bien professeur.

-Et je voulais te dire que tu n'auras pas à être dans le dortoir des filles de ton année. J'ai fait apparaître un petit appartement pour toi au moins si l'envie te prend tu ne risqueras pas de blesser tes camarades et elles ne risqueront pas de te blesser.

-Merci.

-Je crois que c'est tout... tu peux aller dans la Grande Salle maintenant. J'annoncerai que tu es une nouvelle élève ici.

-... où se trouve votre Grande Salle ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Ow ! Tu vas dans le Hall et tu verras une grande porte et bien c'est là.

-Bien, je vous remercie professeur.

Mia ressortit de la salle des professeurs et suivit les explications du Directeur. En entrant dans la Grande Salle, elle se sentit perdue mais n'en laissait rien transparaître. Elle observa comment était habillé les autres. Elle vit une table où deux jeunes filles avaient les mêmes couleurs qu'elle. Elle supposa que la table des Serdaigle se trouvait là.

La jeune fille s'installa sous l'œil attentif d'un Gryffondor et d'un Serpentard. Harry ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux, ainsi que Drago, ils étaient troublés par leur rencontre avec cette fille. Leurs observations s'arrêtèrent lorsque Dumbledore sortit de la l'antichambre avec les autres professeurs. Il s'asseya sur un fauteuil au centre de la table des professeurs, McGonagall à sa gauche et Madame Pomfresh à sa droite. Harry eut le déplaisir de voir que Rogue était encore là mais eut tout de même un sourire lorsque le professeur de potions vit le professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal qui n'était autre que Remus Lupin.

Mia eut un frisson, elle tourna rapidement la tête vers la table des professeurs, lorsqu'elle croisa le regard du Loup-garou son sang ne fit qu'un tour et elle serra les poings sous la table. Elle soutint le regard, il n'était pas question pour elle de baisser les yeux la première... elle ne savait pas trop pourquoi, surement son instinct.

Remus détourna la tête lorsque Dumbledore se leva pour commencer son discours de début d'année. Mia l'écouta d'une oreille distraite jusqu'à ce que...

-Nous avons, cette année, le privilège d'accueillir une nouvelle année qui s'appelle Mia McCalister... Mia, voulez-vous bien vous lever... Ah et venir ici même si je vous ai mis à Serdaigle, il faut tout de même qu'_il_ juge que vous êtes dans la bonne maison.

Mia se leva, donc, et s'avança jusqu'à la table des professeurs. À son passage, tous l'observait, les garçons avec une certaine envie tandis que les filles par jalousie. La jeune fille affichait un air impassible et marchait la tête haute, elle avait conscience que tous les regards étaient pour elle.

Arrivée à hauteur de leur table, McGonagall se leva et fit apparaître un tabouret avec un chapeau un peu rapiécé. Mia haussa un sourcil fin, curieuse de savoir comment un chapeau pouvait savoir dans quelle maison elle serait le mieux. McGonagall prit le Choixpeau Magique et invita Mia à s'asseoir. Elle s'exécuta et presque immédiatement elle le lui mit sur la tête.

« AH ! Tu m'as l'air très courageuse mais Gryffondor n'est pas pour toi,

La fidélité ne te manque pas mais Poufsouffle ne conviendra pas,

tu es rusée, maligne et tu fais preuve d'énormément de sang froid mais Serpentard ne te supportera pas,

ton intelligence est supérieure à tous, Serdaigle est faite pour toi »

-SERDAIGLE ! Annonça la voix du Choixpeau.

Les élèves applaudirent par politesse et Mia put enfin revoir la lumière du jour. Elle se retourna face à Dumbledore et attendit :

-Tu peux aller te rasseoir.

Pendant que la jeune fille regagnait sa place, Dumbledore continua son discours puis les plats arrivèrent. À la table de Gryffondor, Ron s'empiffrait _(tiens pourquoi on le fait toujours manger dans les fics ? Ah pck c'est vrai ! Je me fais des questions-réponses !) _comme à son habitude, Hermione le réprimandait pendant qu'Harry était en train de parler de Quidditch avec Ginny.

À la table de Serpentard, Drago n'avait pas décollé ses yeux de Mia, il se demandait pourquoi la jeune fille ne mangeait pas, elle était en train de jouer avec sa fourchette en décrivant des cercles dans son assiette.

D'ailleurs, elle sentit son regard et releva la tête, Drago ne voyait que ses yeux bleus et rien de plus et pourtant il avait un peu peur. Le jeune blond n'était pas le seul à l'observer mais cette fois, au lieu que ce soit notre Gryffondor préféré, c'était un des professeurs dont la curiosité s'était éveillée en voyant cette ravissante jeune fille venir mettre le Choixpeau. Ce professeur était Severus Rogue, il n'avait jamais vu une jeune fille aussi belle et pourtant il y en avait – d'après ce qu'il entendait dans les couloirs – des jolies filles à Poudlard mais aucune ne l'avait frappé à ce point. Elle était parfaite dans ses gestes, dans sa manière de marcher, dans le regard vide de n'importe quel sentiment _(ben nan, comparé à avant je ne fais pas passer Rogue pour un pervers)_. Il lui semblait qu'elle était imperturbable mais il sentait – aussi – que quelque chose n'allait pas ; il lui semblait que quelque chose sommeillait dans son corps.

Lorsque les derniers reliefs du dîner disparurent, Dumbledore se releva et dit d'une voix joviale :

-Bien et maintenant de bons lits chauds et douillets vous attendent... Mademoiselle McCalister attendez avant de partir.

Mia regarda les autres élèves partir et attendit puis une fois que les portes se refermèrent, Dumbledore s'approcha de la jeune fille qui se leva et avança elle aussi.

-Suis moi je vais t'amener à ton appartement.

-D'accord... professeur, hésita-t-elle, je peux vous poser une question.

-Bien évidemment.

-L'un des professeurs est un Loup-garou... non ?

-Je préfère te prévenir avant... oui, cela te met mal à l'aise ?

-Je ne sais pas, je ne me suis pas sentie bien lorsque je me suis aperçue qu'il en était un.

-C'est normal, mais tu sais bien que les Vampires détestent les Loups-Garous, il est normal que tu ressentes ce sentiment.

-... bien.

-Et ne t'inquiète pas, je ne pense pas que Remusn'ait réussi à sentir ta présence, il doit te prendre pour une simple élève.

-Il n'est pas un Loup-garou guerrier ou même un Loup-garou heureux d'être ce qu'il est ?

-Non... il a été mordu étant petit et comme toi il n'accepte pas ce qu'il est donc il n'a pas développé toutes les qualités et les pouvoirs des Loups-Garous.

-D'accord.

Le silence tomba pendant le reste du chemin, Mia était perdue dans ses pensées pour prolonger la discussion puis elle n'en avait pas l'envie, Dumbledore semblait soucieux, Severus lui avait posé des questions concernant la jeune fille. Se doutait-il de quelque chose ?

« Non c'est impossible » pensa Albus.

L'appartement de Mia se trouvait au cinquième étage dans un couloir étroit. Mia fixa le mur devant elle : il était neutre, il n'y avait aucune porte, ni même indice indiquant qu'une pièce se trouvait là. La jeune fille se tourna vers Dumbledore qui souriait.

-La porte n'apparaîtra que lorsque tu te sauras identifier ensuite, une fois à l'intérieur tu choisiras un mot de passe et voilà.

-Mia McCalister ! Énonça la jeune fille.

Elle fut surprise de voir qu'une porte apparut brusquement. Dumbledore la laissa seule et repartit dans son bureau. Mia était toujours devant la porte, elle posa une main tremblante sur la poignée et la tourna puis poussa la porte. Immédiatement, les lumières s'allumèrent, la jeune fille fut agréablement surprise. Elle entra et referma la porte, elle se rappela soudain qu'elle devait donner son mot de passe. Elle réfléchit un instant puis elle dit :

-Lune Bleue.

Elle décida de faire le tour de chaque pièce. Pour le moment, elle se trouvait dans le salon. Il était assez petit mais il y avait une cheminée en pierre d'où un feu crépitait réchauffant l'air ambiant, devant cette cheminée se trouvait un tapis blanc assez moelleux, à première vue, puis un canapé en tissu noir, large et grand. À côté de ce canapé se tenait une petite table où reposait une lampe.

« Voilà un bon coin de lecture » pensa Mia.

Au centre de la pièce se trouvait une table en bois foncé ainsi que quatre chaises, un endroit idéal pour faire les devoirs. Près de la porte il y avait une bibliothèque petite mais au contenu riche, Mia s'émerveilla devant ces gros volumes parlant d'Histoire, de Potions, de Métamorphoses, de Sortilèges et de romans moldus. De l'autre côté de la porte se trouvait ses valises. Elle soupira puis continua la visite. Elle entra dans un petit couloir où il y avait deux portes. Elle poussa la première et y découvrit une salle de bain étonnamment grande. Ce qui prenait de la place était une large baignoire pouvant contenir deux personnes au moins_ (pas de pensée perverse s'il vous plaît !)_, Mia souria légèrement pensant qu'elle pourra bien se détendre dans l'eau chaude après une dure journée de cours.

Elle referma la porte après s'être regardée dans le miroir au dessus du lavabo. Elle se dirigea devant la dernière pièce et l'ouvrit. C'était sa chambre, elle était magnifique, au milieu se trouvait son lit à baldaquin, au lourd rideau de velours bleu – couleur de sa maison – il était grand – deux places surement – elle avait aussi une armoire en bois sombre, installée près de la porte. Mia entra entièrement dans la pièce et s'approcha de la fenêtre pour voir quelle vue elle avait.

C'était sur la Forêt Interdite, elle se perdit dans la contemplation du ciel. Elle observa les étoiles pendant longtemps puis elle décida d'aller ranger ses affaires après tout elle avait toute la nuit devant elle.

Le lendemain, Mia alla mettre un uniforme propre et sortit de son chez elle. Elle se dirigea dans la Grande Salle et s'installa à la table des Serdaigle. Les élèves – surtout garçons – remarquèrent que les cheveux de la jeune fille étaient lâches ondulés à cause de la coiffure qu'elle s'était faite le jour d'avant. Cette touche rajoutait un plus à sa beauté.

Encore une fois elle ne mangea pas, elle se contenta d'un verre de jus de citrouille. Elle grimaça car le goût en était infect puis elle détailla la Grande Salle du regard. Elle trouvait le plafond merveilleux et elle ne se lassait pas de l'observer. Lorsque l'emploi du temps fut distribué par Flitwick, Mia put constater avec joie qu'elle commençait par Métamorphose. Elle se leva de table et sortit pour prendre la direction de la salle de classe.

Lorsqu'elle arriva dans le couloir, elle vit quelqu'un pleurer, une jeune fille aux cheveux châtains clair. Mia hésita mais s'approcha tout de même, c'est là qu'elle reconnut Hermione Granger. Elle se demandait ce que la jeune fille avait pour être aussi mal. Elle soupira contre sa curiosité et demanda d'une voix posée :

-Salut ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Pourquoi me poses-tu la question ?

-... par curiosité... mais si tu ne veux pas me le dire, je ne vais pas t'obliger. Je ne suis pas comme toutes ces pestes qui se mêlent de ce qui ne leur regarde pas !

-Tu es vraiment quelqu'un d'étrange, constata Hermione.

-Je sais... je me trompe ou est-ce en rapport avec un garçon ?

-Non... comment l'as-tu deviné ?

-Je devine toujours tout... surement un don du ciel.

-La modestie ne t'étouffe pas !

-Je ne cherche pas les compliments, répondit Mia simplement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire là ?

-J'ai cours de Métamorphose juste après le petit déjeuner et apparemment c'est en commun avec les Gryffondors et les Serpentards non ?

-C'est exact...

Le silence se fit. Hermione ne voulait pas d'aide, elle allait se débrouiller seule pour Ron parce que – oui – c'était la faute du rouquin qui faisait battre son cœur depuis des lustres et ce matin même ils s'étaient encore disputés !

Mia s'était toujours demandée pourquoi les filles se mettaient dans un état pareil pour un garçon ? Elle n'avait jamais été amoureuse... ou elle ne s'en rappelait plus. La seule personne qu'elle avait osé aimer était morte par sa faute. Lorsque ce souvenir envahit sa tête, elle porta machinalement une main sur sa chaîne et la caressa en regardant le soleil.

Hermione fut troublée par la couleur qu'ils avaient pris. Tout autour de l'iris, le contour était d'un bleu prononcé tandis que l'intérieur était blanc et au milieu il y avait ses pupilles si noires. Tout à coup, Mia se sentit suffoquée et tomba à genoux en se tenant le cœur _(ouais bon façon de parler !)_. Hermione se précipita près d'elle et demanda, inquiète :

-Mia ! Mia ! Ça va ?

-Ne t'approche pas de moi, répondit la jeune fille d'une voix rauque.

-Mais...

- Eloigne-toi ! Ça va aller !

-Sûre ?

-Oui, s'énerva-t-elle.

Mia prit de l'air et inspira puis expira pendant quelques secondes, elle répéta l'action. Ses muscles se détendirent et elle sentit de nouveau l'air remplir ses poumons. Elle se releva quelques minutes plus tard, légèrement chancelante.

-Wou ! Tu m'as fait peur !

-Pff ! Pourquoi t'inquièterais-tu pour quelqu'un que tu connais à peine ?

-... je ne sais... je ne sais pas trop... j'aurai pensé que l'on pourrait être amie !

-Mais qui te dit que j'ai envie d'être ton amie ?

Heureusement, les élèves des autres maisons commencèrent à arriver et envahir les couloirs. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient en classe et le cours avait commencé. Mia fut déçue de voir à quel point c'était simple, elle fit rapporter, à sa maison, vingt points car elle avait parfaitement bien métamorphosé son hérisson en aiguille en argent qui plus est.

Ce fut ainsi pendant une semaine, à chaque cours Mia s'ennuyait mortellement. Elle réapprenait des choses qu'elle savait déjà mais elle avait hâte d'aller en potions, c'était la seule matière qu'elle n'avait pas encore eue. D'après ce qu'elle entendait, le professeur était le pire de tous, favorisant les Serpentard – la maison dont il était directeur – et ne se gênait pas quand il devait critiquer les autres. Mia eut un sourire lorsqu'elle entendit ceci, elle sentait qu'elle allait avoir un adversaire à la hauteur de ses compétences.

« Oui, je sens que je vais bien m'amuser ! » avait-elle pensé en se rendant dans les cachots.

Lorsque Rogue sortit de sa salle pour faire rentrer ses élèves de sixième année, il fut satisfait de constater que Mia était là. Il pourra l'observer pendant le cours pour la connaître un peu plus.

Mia s'installa au milieu de la salle et commença à sortir ses affaires. Rogue referma la porte et comme d'habitude, le silence était roi dans sa classe. Il fit l'appel, pour s'assurer que tous ses élèves étaient là puis débuta son cours.

-Cette année est une année – non pas de repos, comme pourrait le croire certains d'entre vous, son regard se tourna inévitablement vers Harry et Ron puis il continua, mais c'est une année décisive... et étant donné le nombre que vous êtes, cela signifie que vous avez tous réussi vos BUSEs en cette matière... mais je dois dire que je suis surpris par certains (toujours le regard dirigé sur les même personnes). Enfin bref ! Nous devons vous préparer pour vos ASPIC, alors je demande à ce que vous soyez attentifs !

Mia le regardait avec un certain amusement. Elle se serait attendue à pire que ça, elle soupira et fit semblant d'écouter. Tous les professeurs leur avaient servis le même discours depuis le début et la jeune fille commençait à le connaître par cœur.

-... vous allez prendre des notes pour les potions que nous allons étudier cette année et que vous devriez connaître pour vos ASPIC. Potions que vous devriez savoir refaire après avoir passé les épreuves... bien sûr pour ceux qui réussiront !

Et Mia fut encore déçue. Rogue leur parlait de potions qu'elle savait faire, elle prit quelques notes en fronçant les sourcils sur la simplicité des cours et des devoirs. Puis ils passèrent à la pratique.

-Aujourd'hui, vous allez réaliser un philtre de Mort Vivante... et pour se faire, vous allez vous mettre par deux. Granger, vous allez vous mettre avec Mademoiselle McCalister.

Mia regarda Rogue assez méchamment, elle n'avait pas envie qu'elle vienne avec elle, elle pouvait très bien travailler seule ! Elle ne put s'empêcher de dire :

-Je préfèrerai rester seule, professeur.

Tout à coup, un silence pesant se fit dans la classe, on entendait juste la flamme chauffait le chaudron, et l'eau frémir légèrement. Tous regardèrent Mia avec des yeux ronds. Personne n'avait jamais osé contester un ordre de Rogue et s'en sortir indemne. Le Maître des Potions se leva et s'avança près de la jeune fille qui ne paraissait pas plus troublée que cela.

-Que venez-vous de dire Miss ?

-Que je préfèrerai rester seule, professeur.

-Sachez que quand je donne un ordre, il faut obéir et ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes une nouvelle élève à Poudlard que vous devez vous croire tout permis.

-Comme vous voulez mais cela n'empêche pas que je veuille travailler seule ! Vous pouvez très bien mettre Hermione avec quelqu'un d'autre !

-Cinq points en moins pour Serdaigle.

-Et pourquoi cela professeur ? Je ne vous ai pas manqué de respect !

-Pour votre impertinence.

-Ow ! Je vois ! J'ai simplement dit que je voulais travailler seule... je ne vois pas le mal qu'il y a cela !

-N'aggravez pas votre cas, McCalister.

-Je vous explique juste.

-McCalister ! Menaça-t-il.

-Oui ? Demanda Mia innocemment.

-Taisez-vous et mettez-vous au travail avec Miss Granger... Granger, qu'attendez-vous pour venir ? Une invitation ? Cinq points en moins à Gryffondor.

-C'est injuste professeur ! S'indigna Harry. Elle n'a rien fait !

-Une heure de retenue Potter. Je ne vous ai rien demandé... et pas de mais sinon j'en rajoute.

Mia eut un imperceptible sourire face à la mauvaise foi mise à jour de son professeur. Elle l'aimait bien, elle allait énormément apprécier de le faire enrager. Hermione prit ses affaires et vint s'asseoir à côté de Mia qui l'ignora presque. Rogue retourna s'asseoir à son bureau sous les regards haineux des Gryffondor et des Serdaigle et sous le sourire des élèves de sa maison.

Mia commença à faire sa potion pendant qu'Hermione lui lisait les instructions. Mais la jeune fille ne l'écoutait pas, elle connaissait cette recette par cœur puis quelque chose la dérangeait dans son professeur. Il lui semblait qu'il n'était pas totalement humain, peut être se faisait-elle des idées, après tout, elle avait eu cours avec Lupin juste avant.

-Tiens, dit-elle à Hermione, coupe ça s'il te plaît.

-Mais on n'en est pas encore là !

-Bien sûr que si.

-Comment ça se fait ?

-Je connais cette recette depuis... longtemps et je ne me suis pas trompée, regarde.

Hermione se leva et regarda à l'intérieur du chaudron, le liquide avait une légère teinte lilas. La Gryffondor en fut bouche bée et regarda Mia avec un certain scepticisme puis elle commença à couper. Au bout de quelques secondes, Mia entendit un petit ''Aïe'' et l'odeur du sang l'envahit, elle tourna la tête à sa droite et vit qu'Hermione s'était entaillée le pouce. Les mains de la Serdaigle se mirent à trembler et ses yeux ne quittaient plus le liquide rouge. Son cœur s'accéléra puis elle se força à détourner le regard. Elle ferma les yeux et respira un bout coup puis demanda :

-Tout va bien ?

-Oui, je n'ai pas fait attention et je me suis coupée... tu n'aurais pas un mouchoir ?

-... je crois.

Elle se pencha sur son sac mais l'odeur était toujours là. Elle était sur le point de tomber dans les pommes. Elle tendit un mouchoir blanc à Hermione puis essaya de rester calme. La jeune Gryffondor ne remarqua pas le comportement étrange de sa partenaire. Mia avait mis une large mèche de ses cheveux devant son œil droit et reprit son sérieux. Elle se concentra sur la potion et sur rien d'autre.

Mia fut soulagée d'entendre la sonnerie de la fin des cours. Elle rangea ses affaires et demanda à Hermione de bien vouloir rendre le flacon de potion à Rogue. Elle se dépêcha de sortir et se dirigea dans son appartement.

Une fois à l'intérieur, elle se dirigea dans sa salle de bain et s'aspergea d'eau froide puis elle ouvrit un tiroir et retira une seringue ainsi qu'une petite fiole à moitié vide d'un liquide rougeâtre. Elle se piqua quelques secondes plus tard et put retrouver son calme.

Un mois passa. Mia se rapprocha légèrement d'Hermione qui était – tout comme elle – toujours fourrée à la bibliothèque. Hermione qui avait remarqué que la Serdaigle lisait beaucoup de roman policier moldu lui prêta _Le serment des limbes_, un gros pavé. Mia avait été étonnée mais avait quand même acceptée.

La jeune fille commençait à vraiment apprécier Poudlard, les élèves, les fantômes et même les professeurs. Même si avec Rogue c'était le concours de pic, elle s'amusait de le casser presque à chaque cours. Les professeurs avaient tous une très bonne opinion de la jeune élève même si elle se croyait quelque fois au-dessus des autres.

Un soir, alors que Mia allait s'installer sur son canapé avec le livre d'Hermione, elle entendit un léger bruit venant de sa chambre. Elle fronça les sourcils et se figea pour écouter. Elle entendit encore un petit bruit, et encore un autre, et encore un autre. Des personnes s'étaient introduites dans sa chambre, elle en était sûre. Elle sortit doucement sa baguette et murmura un :

-Accio poignard !

Elle sortit l'arme blanche de son étui et se leva. Elle remonta ses cheveux en chignon à part la mèche qui cachait son œil droit et avança sans bruit dans le couloir. La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit, elle se colla contre le mur, dans la pénombre, et attendit. Ils passèrent devant elle sans la voir, sa technique de camouflage était donc au point. Ils entèrent dans son salon et Mia apparut derrière eux, elle prépara son attaque puis s'exécuta mais, l'un d'eux se retourna et lui attrapa le poignet avant qu'elle ne frappe.

Il lui fit lâcher le poignard et la fixa dans les yeux. Il avait – lui aussi – les yeux d'un bleu presque transparent. Sa peau était – tout comme Mia – blanche, l'homme était assez grand, ses cheveux étaient longs de couleur blonds. Il les avait tressés, il regarda Mia avec un étrange sourire. Les trois autres hommes avaient les yeux – toujours – de la même couleur. L'un était petit, la peau blanche, de longs cheveux noirs avec quelques mèches blanches, un autre faisait la même taille que celui qui entravait Mia, ses cheveux étaient roux-blonds, ils lui tombaient en bas des fesses et le dernier était grand lui aussi, ses cheveux étaient blancs. Ils étaient tous quatre très beau, Mia serra ses dents et essaya de se débattre puis voyant qu'elle n'arrivait à rien, elle poussa un cri de rage.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Demanda-t-elle d'un air hautain.

-Il me semble que tu as oublié à qui tu appartiens !

-Je n'appartiens à personne et encore moins à lui ! Répondit-elle en le regardant dans les yeux.

-Vous entendez ça ? Elle n'appartient à personne ! Se moqua l'homme qui la tenait.

-Bon... Sebastian délivre lui le message, s'impatienta le plus petit d'entre eux.

-Calme-toi, Alban ! Dit Sebastian en souriant découvrant ainsi deux longues canines pointues.

-Je suis calme... mais dépêche toi, le maître ne va pas être content si nous arrivons en retard.

-D'accord.

Avant qu'il ne puisse ajouter autre chose, Mia lui donna un coup de pied aux côtes. Sebastian la lâcha, tomba à terre – le souffle coupé, se tenant les côtes. Alban se précipita près du Vampire et ordonna aux deux autres d'attraper la jeune fille.

-Tu vas regretter ça ! Souffla Sebastian avec difficulté.

-Ah ouais ! Ben essayez seulement de m'attraper.

-Tu n'es pas entraînée comme nous, tu n'as aucune chance ! S'exclama Alban. Odilon, Erwan... aucune pitié.

Les deux autres vampires hochèrent la tête et dégainèrent deux épées. Mia ouvrit grands les yeux mais se tint prête. Le dénommé Erwan (celui qui a les cheveux blancs) attaqua en premier, la jeune fille se baissa et donna un coup de pied dans ses jambes, il tomba par terre mais se releva presque immédiatement, il rattrapa son épée qui avait volé lors de sa chute. Mia déglutit mais continua à se battre sans arme, bientôt Erwan fut rejoint par Odilon. La jeune Serdaigle commençait à faiblir puis Erwan donna un coup d'épée et toucha la jambe de Mia qui – sous le coup – tomba, elle se reprit et roula pour éviter un autre coup et Odilon planta son épée dans son épaule.

La jeune fille hurla de douleur mais fut immobilisée. Elle n'arrivait plus à bouger, Sebastian – qui entre temps s'était relevé – s'approcha d'elle et se mit à rire devant le spectacle. Il s'agenouilla devant elle et approcha son visage du sien.

-Bientôt tu seras à lui... bientôt retiens ça Mia !

-Eh bien tu lui répondras que...

-Que ?

-Qu'il aille se faire voir ! Je ne lui appartiendrai JAMAIS !

-Bien sûr que si ma belle ! La Lune Bleue est pour prochainement.

Il rompit tout écart et l'embrassa de force. Mia essaya de se débattre mais le Vampire l'immobilisait avec ses mains. Sebastian se releva et ordonna, par un mouvement de tête, aux autres de le suivre. Ils disparurent et Mia sombra dans l'inconscience en versant une larme.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La suite prochainement!!!!!


	3. Un secret

**Chapitre 2 : Un secret**

-MIA ! Cria Hermione.

Cela faisait plusieurs minutes que la Gryffondor esseyait de réveiller Mia. Elle était venue pour lui demander de l'aide en potion. Lorsqu'elle avait poussé la porte, elle avait trouvé la jeune fille par terre, avec du sang autour d'elle. Hermione avait peur qu'elle ne meurt, elle avait posé son oreille contre son coeur et avait découvert qu'il ne battait plus.

-MIA REVEILLE TOI !!! Non, s'il te plaît réveille toi... on se connaît pas trop mais je t'en pris ne meurt pas.

Quelques secondes passèrent puis Mia revint enfin à elle. Hermione lâcha ses épaules et la regarda, les yeux écarquillés. La jeune Serdaigle avait un peu du mal à voir clair, elle porta une main à sa tête et elle s'asseya. Lorsque sa vue revint, Mia dévisagea Hermione.

-Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire là ?

-... comment tu vas ?

-... bien... enfin je crois !

Le baiser lui revint en mémoire, elle caressa ses lèvres et sentit les larmes monter dans ses yeux. Elle regarda sa jambe, elle ne saignait presque plus et son épaule non plus. Elle grimaça, sa hanche lui brûlait, elle savait exactement pourquoi mais la douleur était si intense que les larmes coulèrent toutes seules. Hermione fut stupéfaite de voir qu'elles étaient rouges.

-Mia, tu es... tu es...

-Une Vampire ? Dit-elle entre deux sanglots. Oui ! Laisse moi tranquille. Je suis dangereuse ne l'oublis pas !

-Mia !

Hermione la prit dans ses bras, Mia se débattit un instant puis sentant que rien ne ferai reculer la Gryffondor, elle se laissa aller. Cela faisait bien trop longtemps qu'elle n'avait plus pleuré, trop longtemps qu'elle s'était construit une carapace contre sa faiblesse. Hermione était abasourdie par la découverte de sa réelle identité, même si elle savait beaucoup de chose sur les Vampires, elle avait peur. Poussée par la curiosité, elle attendit que Mia se calme puis elle remarqua quelque chose qui la dérangea :

-... tes blessures ont déjà cicatrisé ?

-Les Vampires ont une capacité de régénération plus developpée que les humains... d'ici demain je n'aurai plus aucune marque.

-Wow !

-Tu ne le savais pas ? Demanda Mia avec une pointe de sarcasme dans la voix.

-Si mais je ne savais pas que c'était aussi vite... dans les livres que j'ai lu, ce n'était pas très précis.

Un silence s'installa, Mia fixait un point au dessus d'Hermione, elle essayait de comprendre pourquoi ceux de son clan étaient venus ce soir ? Et pourquoi l'un d'eux l'avait embrassé ? Pourtant ils savaient qu'ils n'avaient pas le droit de la toucher. Hermione regardait la Serdaigle différemment, une question s'imposait à chaque fois dans son esprit : comment était-elle devenue un Vampire ?

Mia se décida enfin à ouvrir la bouche :

-Je peux te demander de n'en parler à personne ?

-Mais... Dumbledore peut t'aider...

-Non ! Il ne faut pas qu'il soit au courant que je me suis faite attaquer.

-Mais...

-Pas de ''mais'', je ne veux pas qu'il le sache... puis regarde, je cicatrise déjà.

-C'est pour ça que tu reste éloignée des autres ? C'est parce que tu es un Vampire ?

-Oui, je ne veux pas que d'autres personnes ne meurent à cause de moi.

-Qui est mort à cause de toi ?

-[elle soupira, consciente qu'elle devait maintenant lui expliquer en fait pour devenir un... un Vampire, il faut sacrifier une personne qui t'es chère, cette personne doit mourir pour te permettre de te métamorphoser et tu... tu dois boire de son sang. Une larme coula le long de la joue de Mia, Hermione déglutit en silence et attendit la suite. Pour moi... ça n'a pas été voulu ! J'aurais préféré rester ce que j'étais mais, mon père, il y a des années de cela, c'était frotté à des Vampires, ceux de mon clan, mon père étant très franc, c'était pris la tête avec le fils du chef qui lui jura de venir pour le tuer et transformer notre famille... mon père ne pensait pas qu'il allait le faire et l'année dernière, il est venu, il a tué la personne qui était la plus chère à mon coeur et nous a mordus – mon frère, ma soeur, ma mère et moi – et il... il nous a forcés à boire du sang de mon père sinon on allait mourir de faim... j'ai été profondément choquée et depuis ce jour, je n'ai pas bu une goutte de sang.

-Mais comment fais-tu pour survivre ?

-Tu te rappelles, il y a un mois, quand on était dans le train, je t'ai dit que j'avais étudié seule chez moi.

-Oui.

-Et bien, j'ai trouvé une potion qui a les même propriété que le sang si un Vampire veut en boire. Je m'en suis fabriquée mais je ne la bois pas, je me l'injecte directement à partir d'une seringue... sans cela je crois que j'aurai déjà tué pas mal de personne.

-Mais ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi sont-ils venus t'attaquer ?

-[elle ricana d'un rire sans joie, elle fixa Hermione dans les yeux parce que le fils du chef avait dit à mon père qu'un jour je deviendrai un des leurs... c'est à cause de cela qu'il a commencé à se disputer avec lui. Puis quand il m'a mordue... il m'a promise à un avenir de femme de chef... ils sont venus pour me rappeler que je vais bientôt lui appartenir.

-... si je peux t'aider en quoi que ce soit, dis le moi !

-Non, ça va aller... tu es bizarre comme fille.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Demanda Hermione intriguée.

-J'aurai raconté cela à n'importe qui d'autre, il aurait pris ses jambes à son cou mais toi, tu restes et tu m'écoutes !

-Tu sais, ce n'est pas parce que tu es un Vampire que je vais te fuir ! Il m'en faut beaucoup plus, tu sais... on peut essayer d'être amie ? Non ?

-Mauvaise idée... non pas que je ne t'aime pas mais je peux te mettre en grave danger.

-Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est que d'être amie avec Harry Potter alors !

-Bon... on peut essayer mais je te préviens, je n'ai pas un caractère facile !

-Je sais ! Tu pourras faire la rencontre de Ginny, Ron et Harry.

-Ah ! Dit-elle en grimaçant.

-Ne t'inquiéte pas, je ne leur dirai rien.

-... au fait, pourquoi es-tu venue ?

-Je voulais avoir ton aide en potion parce que je n'ai pas compris un certains nombres de chose.

-Et comment es-tu entrée ?

-La porte était ouverte.

Mia se rappela tout à coup que le Vampire nommé Sebastian avait prononcé les mots Lune Bleue – son mot de passe. Elle fit une moue mécontente puis se releva avec l'agilité d'un chat surprenant Hermione qui était encore assise sur ses chevilles. La jeune Gryffondor se releva quelques secondes plus tard, avec moins de facilité que Mia.

Sans un mot, la Vampire s'asseya sur une chaise invitant Hermione à faire de même puis une fois la Gryffondor assise, Mia fit apparaître son cahier et son livre de potions.

-Bon, c'est quoi que tu n'as pas compris ?

-Et bien en fait...

Pendant une bonne partie de la nuit Mia expliqua à son amie la théorie de la potion dernièrement étudiée. Elle remarqua que la Gryffondor comprenait assez vite mais se fatigait vite aussi. Vers une heure du matin, elle arrêta les explications et lui dit :

-Tu ferais mieux d'aller te reposer.

-Pourquoi ?

-Tu as besoin de repos, sinon demain tu ne tiendras pas la journée.

-Mais...

-Et tu devrais dormir ici, il est une heure du matin et les professeurs doivent faire leur ronde... si tu te fais attraper Gryffondor va perdre des points... tu n'as cas aller dormir dans mon lit.

-Et toi ?

-Moi ? Ça doit faire un an que je ne dors plus !

-Pourquoi ?

-Les Vampires ne dorment pas... si un jour je dors ça voudra dire que je ne suis pas en bonne santé.

-Ah ! Mais je ne vais pas te déranger plus que cela !

-Mais, si c'est moi qui te le propose, c'est que ça me dérange pas ! Vas dormir !

-Bien maman ! S'exclama la Gryffondor en riant, ce qui fit sourire Mia.

Le lendemain, Hermione se réveilla avec douceur, elle s'étira comme le ferai un chat, puis décida de se lever. Elle se rappela soudain qu'elle était chez Mia. Elle se regarda dans la glace qu'il y avait dans la chambre de la Serdaigle et grimaça lorsqu'elle vit ses cheveux encore plus ébouriffés qu'à leur habitude, elle poussa un profond soupir et sortit de la chambre pour se diriger dans le salon où elle y trouva Mia en train de lire. Celle-ci tourna la tête vers la Gryffondor et dit :

-Salut !

-Lut' !

-Tu n'es pas encore réveillée à ce que je vois.

-Exact et je suis en colère.

-Pourquoi ? S'étonna Mia.

-Non mais tu as vu les cheveux que j'ai !

-Ah ! Ben tiens, je me suis rappelée ce que je t'avais dit dans le train et je t'ai fait la potion pour que tes cheveux soient raides et pour qu'ils ne soient pas abîmés non plus.

-Oh merci ! Toi, tes cheveux sont toujours comme ça ?

-Oui... je l'ai trouve un peu trop long mais bon.

-Euh... comment je dois faire ?

-Faut que tu te les mouilles et que tu la mettes puis après démêle-les bien et quand tu les auras séchés, tu auras un résultat.

-Bon... je prends ta salle de bain.

-Vas-y, fit Mia d'un geste de la main.

Hermione disparut et Mia se leva pour aller se changer.

Trois quart d'heure plus tard, elles étaient toutes deux prêtes. Hermione avait des cheveux lisses, soyeux et sentant bon la camomille. Elle souria à sa nouvelle amie mais eut le souffle coupé lorsque cette dernière lui rendit son sourire. Mia était encore plus belle comme cela, lorsque ses yeux avaient cette petite étincelle de bonheur.

-Pff ! Soupira Hermione.

-Quoi ?

-Pourquoi tu es si jolie ?

-... ben quoi ?

-Déjà quand tu souriais pas tu étais jolie mais alors là, tu vas faire tomber tous les garçons de Poudlard et les professeurs aussi.

La peau de Mia devint encore plus blanche que ce qu'elle n'était déjà. Elle lança un regard meurtrier à Hermione qui ne comprit pas tout de suite pourquoi. Elles sortirent de l'appartement de Mia avec un silence quasi religieux. Elles croisèrent le chemin de beaucoup d'élèves qui regardaient non seulement la Serdaigle mais la Gryffondor aussi. Mia semblait agaçée par tous ces regards mais Hermione en fut la plus surprise.

Lorsqu'elles entrèrent dans la Grande Salle, Mia allait se diriger vers sa table mais avant qu'elle ne fasse un pas, Hermione lui prit le poignet et lui dit en murmurant :

-Viens manger à la table de Gryffondor... s'il te plaît !

-Lâche moi !

-Mia... s'il te plaît !

-D'accord mais lâche moi !

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que... parce que ça me fait mal ! Je t'en pris Hermione !

-Qu'est-ce qui te fais mal ?

-Hermione, dit Mia d'une toute petite voix.

Hermione s'éxécuta et Mia put respirer tranquillement. La Gryffondor sentait que la jeune fille lui cachait quelque chose d'autre puis elle prit conscience que tous les élèves et professeurs avaient les yeux tournés vers elles. Elle tenta un maigre sourire puis lança un regard vers Mia, elle hocha la tête lui signifiant qu'elle allait mieux et elles allèrent s'installer aux côtés de Ron et de Harry.

Les deux Gryffondors furent étonnés de voir leur meilleure amie arriver avec la fille la plus jolie de tout Poudlard – d'après le classement de la maison des lions. Ginny fronça les sourcils en voyant Mia s'asseoir aux côtés de _son_ Harry qui ne la quittait pas des yeux.

-Bon je crois que vous connaissez Mia, dit Hermione, donc Mia, Harry, Ron et Ginny la petite soeur de Ron.

-Salut ! Lui dit plutôt séchement la jeune rouquine.

-...

-...

-Vous pourriez être plus polis que ça les mecs ! S'indigna Hermione.

-Laisse, c'est pas grave, répondit Mia.

Hermione soupira et se servit un bol de chocolat chaud avec des pancakes, Mia – pour sa part – se servit simplement un bol de café bien chaud. Ron, qui n'avait pas perdu son appétit pour autant, semblait avoir réaliser puis commença une discussion sur le Quidditch avec Harry laissant les filles entre elles.

-Tu ne manges pas Mia ? Demanda Ginny.

-Non, je n'ai jamais faim le matin.

-Mais tu ne vas tenir toute la matinée si tu ne manges pas un peu.

-Je t'ai dit que je n'avais jamais faim le matin, insista Mia en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

-Bon, Ginny arrête avec cette question ! Tu gonfles là !

Ginny tourna sa tête vers Hermione puis se leva et partit. Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et soupira, Mia tourna sa tête vers la table des professeurs, elle était sûre que, depuis qu'elle était entrée dans la Grande Salle, quelqu'un l'observait. Mais pourtant, McGonagall parlait avec Dumbledore, Flitwick semblait absorbée par sa montagne de gauffres, Chourave discutait avec les professeurs Hagrid et Sinistra, seuls Lupin et Rogue ne semblaient pas occupés à faire grand chose. Elle sentit une sorte de nausée l'envahir lorsque Remus leva les yeux vers elle.

Elle n'était pas sans savoir la Haine qu'il y avait entre les Loups-Garous et les Vampires, elle détourna vite la tête et fixa son attention sur Ron qui regardait Hermione avec une certaine insistance alors que celle-ci était en train de lire la Gazette du Sorcier qu'un élève avait laissé.

« Ah ! Lui je paris qu'il est amoureux ! »

-Hermione, fit Mia, quel cours avons-nous ce matin ?

-... Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, Divination et deux heures en charmante compagnie.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Ben... Rogue.

-Sans rire ? On a deux heures avec lui ?

-Oui.

-Okay.

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas encore faire ?

-Rien à part le casser autant de fois que je le peux !

Les cours se passèrent sans aucuns problèmes, en potions, comme à son habitude, elle fit sortir son professeur de ses gonds. Elle fit perdre quelques points à sa maison mais les Serdaigles ne s'en formalisèrent pas, ils savaient tous que la jeune fille leur ferait en avoir beaucoup plus à d'autres cours.

Plusieurs semaines s'écoulèrent, Mia apprit à connaître Ron, Harry et Ginny un peu mieux. Elle avait sa propre opinion sur les trois Gryffondors mais elle s'entendait vraiment mieux avec Hermione, elle partageait son secret ce qui l'aidait lorsqu'un élève se blessait et que Mia était dans les parages, la Gryffondor l'éloignait le plus possible et l'aidait à reprendre ses esprits.

Mia pensait depuis plusieurs semaines à remercier son amie d'une façon assez particulière : en la faisant sortir avec Ron. Elle avait tout prévu sauf une chose... et cette chose se déroula le 31 octobre, jour d'Halloween.

Comme tous les matins depuis plusieurs semaines, Mia alla s'installer à la table des Gryffondors avec ceux qu'elle considérait désormais comme ses amis. Comme à son habitude elle ne mangea rien mais participait pleinement à la conversation qui portait sur le fait que Rogue semblait plus fatigué que d'habitude _(pourquoi toujours lui ? Je sais pas ! J'aime bien le martyriser ! Hihihi, je sais, je suis sadique et ce n'est pas Miss Gryffondor qui dira le contraire ! )_. Et comme pour ne pas changer, une bande de Serpentard de sixième année, fidèles toutous de Monsieur Drago Malefoy, vinrent se planter derrière Ron.

-Hey ! Weas-moche ! Malefoy nous a raconté que tes frères se sont foutus de sa gueule ?

-Il lui en faut peu ! C'était simplement la vérité, répondit Ginny.

-On t'as rien demandé la gamine !

-Surveille ton langage, sombre crétin ! Répliqua Harry.

-Va te faire voir, Potter ! C'est pas parce que tu es l'Elu qu'on doit se plier à tes désirs.

-Bon, qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? Demanda Ron.

-Régler certaines choses... mais dehors.

Ils entendirent Mia ricaner, ils levèrent les yeux vers la Serdaigle et firent une chose qu'ils regrettèrent par la suite :

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a la nouvelle ? Quelque chose te fait rire ou veux-tu peut être un rendez-vous pour que nous réglions cela autrement.

Mia leva ses yeux glacés vers le Serpentard qui avait dit ça et le fixa avec un air impassible sur le visage mais l'atmosphère s'était comme refroidi tout à coup. La jeune fille se leva et se pencha vers le jeune homme puis lui dit d'un ton glacial.

-Redis ça encore une fois et bientôt tu ne seras plus en fonction de procréer... puis je n'en reviens pas à quel point un Serpentard est lâche _(--' Oui, oui, je critique ma propre maison ! Honte à moi ! ')_... régler certaines choses mais dehors ! Un gamin de cinq ans sors ce genre de chose !

-Ce n'est que des paroles !

-Je te montre ? Defia-t-elle. Si oui attends toi à ne plus jamais te réveiller avec toutes tes capacités et si non, que je ne te croise pas seul dans un couloir... allez rejoindre votre maître et dites lui que s'il a un problème qu'il le règle sans ses braves toutous... dégagez ! Dit-elle un peu plus fort.

Toute la Grande Salle s'était arrêtée de manger ou de parler, tous regardaient Mia en train de casser les Serpentards – leur directeur de maison en fut fortement contrarié – puis voyant que tous les observaient, la bande de Malefoy s'en alla, non sans jeter un regard meurtrier à Mia et Ron. La Serdaigle se rasseya et leva un sourcil en signe d'interrogation devant la mine ébahi de ses amis.

-Quoi ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Tu... tu... tu as...

-J'ai ?

-Tu as tenu tête à cette bande de crétin sans te faire frapper ! Je n'en reviens pas Mia, l'audace que tu as ! S'exclama Hermione.

-Mais ils ont rien dans le pantalon _(m'a toujours fait rire cette expression !)_, c'est que du blabla.

-Merci, Mia ! Dit Ron.

-Mais de rien.

Seulement la jeune Vampire se trompait et lourdement, elle avait sous-estimé les Serpentards et Ron allait en payer le prix fort.

Cette journée d'Halloween permis aux élèves de Poudlard d'aller à Prè-au-Lard pour acheter des bonbons ou des farces. En chemin, Ron raconta ce que ses frères avaient dit à Malefoy.

-Quand Malefoy est entré dans leur magasin, ils avaient pensé qu'il n'allait rien faire de spécial et ils se sont dits qu'ils devaient le considérer comme un client et simplement comme un client, sauf que Malefoy – arrivé en caisse – ne voulait pas donner son argent à des « traîtres dans notre genre » pour citer ce qu'il a dit donc Fred et Georges l'ont remis à sa place en disant que ce n'était pas parce qu'il était un enfant pourri gâté et fils de Mangemort – Mangemort qui sois-dit en passant est en prison par la faute d'une bande d'adolescent – qu'ils allaient céder à ses caprices. De là, ils l'ont mis dehors à coups d'expelliarmus.

-Et ça date de quand cette histoire ? Demanda Mia.

-Ow ! Du début des vacances je crois.

-Et il attend le 31 pour te le faire payer ? Non mais quel crétin ce gars !

-Tu l'as dit.

Ils passèrent l'après-midi à faire les boutiques, ils terminèrent par un verre au Trois Balais puis sur le retour, ils parlèrent pendant de longues minutes sur les devoirs de vacances qu'ils avaient à faire, Harry et Ron se plaignait de la difficulté de celui sur les Sortilèges alors que Mia et Hermione l'avaient déjà fini.

Ginny était restée silencieuse, plus elle observait Mia, plus elle la trouvait étrange. Pendant toute l'après-midi, elle avait remarqué que la jeune Serdaigle faisait attention à ne toucher personne et il lui avait semblé que voir dans les yeux de Mia un éclair d'appétit lorsqu'un élève s'était coupé en faisant tomber son verre puis elle n'avait pas manqué l'inquiétude de Hermione à ce propos. Elle s'était levée et avait entraîné Mia dans les toilettes pour en ressortir quelques minutes plus tard.

Arrivés devant le château, ils se séparèrent là, Mia entra pour aller prendre une douche, pendant qu'Hermione, Ginny, Ron et Harry allèrent rendre visite à Hagrid. En chemin, la poche de Ron craqua faisant tomber par terre tous ses achats.

-Allez-y ! Je vous rejoins !

Il se mit à genoux et commença à ramasser son sachet de bonbons, puis ses sucettes mais lorsqu'il mit la main sur le paquet de farces et attrapes, un pied la lui écrasa. Le rouquin grimaça et releva la tête pour croiser le regard du Serpentard de ce matin. Il avait un sourire méchant sur le visage puis arrivant derrière lui, d'autres Serpentards.

-Tu vas payer Weas-moche ! Pour ce qu'ont dit tes frères et pour ce qu'a dit ta copine.

Il lui écrasa plus fortement la main, elle émit un craquement et Ron se mordit la langue pour ne pas hurler de douleur mais il ne s'arrêta pas là. Il lui envoya un coup de pied dans la tête, éclatant sa lèvre et son nez. Ron tomba en arrière et voulut se relever mais un autre Serpentard arriva et lui donna un coup de pied dans le ventre, il eut la respiration coupée pendant quelques secondes qui lui parurent des heures.

Un Serpentard, assez costaud, se baissa et saisit le rouquin par les cheveux pour le relever. Lorsqu'il fut sur pied, il lui attrapa les bras et les coinca dans son dos. Ron entendit vaguement celui qui le tenait donner l'autorisation aux autres de continuer. Sa tête bourdonnait et il sentait le sang coulait le long de son cou pour tomber au sol.

Le Serpentard que Mia avait remis à sa place était grand, chatain clair avec une coupe au bol, des petits yeux marrons reflétant une grande bêtise. Il avait le nez droit, long et pointu, il affichait un air qui se voulait prétentieux mais qui le faisait ressembler plus que jamais à un crétin. Il s'appelait _(désolée cher cousin !)_ Charles Jockson.

Charles se mit face à Ron et tendit la main vers un autre Serpentard qui lui donna un batte. Le Gryffondor ouvrit grand les yeux se doutant de la suite. Et Charles frappa de toutes ses forces, lui brisant quelques côtes au passage, Ron voulut se plier en deux mais l'autre le tenait fermement. Le Serpentard frappa plusieurs fois, le rouquin se retint de hurler mais il sentait des larmes de douleur lui piquer les yeux, il aurait voulu sortir sa baguette pour se défendre mais il ne pouvait pas.

Charles changea d'endroit et commença à frapper les jambes qui cédèrent dès le premier coup et là Ron ne put s'empêcher de crier avec le peu d'air qu'il lui restait dans les poumons. Sa voix se répéta en écho dans le parc de Poudlard. Le Serpentard, le maintenant toujours, le lâcha avec violence au sol et dit aux autres :

-On ferait mieux d'y aller, ce crétin a dû alerter un professeur en criant comme ça.

-Tu as raison... allons-y.

Ron les entendit vaguement repartir. Il essaya de réfléchir mais sa tête lui faisait vraiment trop mal. Il était dans l'herbe, la nuit commençait à tomber rafraîchissant l'air. Le Gryffondor essaya de bouger mais la douleur était omni-présente, il n'arrivait plus à bouger et respirer lui faisait horriblement mal. Il pria, du plus profond de lui-même, que ses amis viennent et vite, sur cette pensée, il sombra dans l'inconscience.

Voyant que Ron ne venait toujours pas, Ginny, Hermione et Harry commençèrent à s'inquiéter. Ils abrégèrent leur visite et remontèrent en direction du château. Lorsqu'ils virent le rouquin gisant sur le sol, en sang et ayant perdu connaissance, ils prirent peur. Hermione se précipita vers lui, en larmes, Ginny s'était collée à Harry en gémissant d'horreur quant au Survivant, il regardait la scène apeuré.

-Ron ! Dit Hermione entre deux sanglots, elle était arrivée près de lui et tenait désormais son visage entre ses mains. Ron ! Je t'en supplis réveille toi !

Il n'avait aucune réaction, Harry retrouva son sang-froid et dit :

-Je vais vite chercher de l'aide, en attendant, essayez de le réveiller.

Harry courrut aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Plusieurs sentiments faisaient rage en lui, le premier était la peur, il avait peur pour son meilleur ami, le second était la colère, il se jura que dès qu'il croiserait ses agresseurs, il leur ferait payer et le dernier était l'inquiétude. Dès qu'il fut à l'intérieur de l'école, il se rua à l'infirmerie et entra en criant :

-MADAME POMFRESH ! VITE, RON S'EST FAIT AGRESSER ! IL EST DANS LE PARC ! VITE !

L'infirmière sortit de son bureau et regarda le nouvel arrivant. Elle remarqua qu'il était ésoufflé et dans ses yeux emeraudes on pouvait y lire une inquiétude grandissante. Elle sortit, Harry à sa suite.

Quelques secondes plus tard, ils étaient arrivés près de Ron. Hermione tenait sa main et Ginny tentait veinement de le réveiller. Madame Pomfresh ne perdit pas de temps en question, elle fit apparaître un brancard, souleva le corps de ce pauvre Ron avec douceur, le mit dans le brancard, le fit léviter et l'amena à Poudlard. Hermione sécha ses larmes et se releva, elle tourna sa tête vers Harry et Ginny et dit :

-Qui a bien pu faire cela ?

-Les Serpentards, c'est obligé que ce soit eux !

-Faut aller le dire à Dumbledore ! S'exclama Ginny blanche comme un cachet d'aspirine.

-On a pas de preuves, ça sert à rien !

-C'est de la faute à Mia tout ça ! Dit Ginny avec rancoeur. Si elle n'avait rien dit, Ron ne serait pas là !

-Je t'interdis de dire ça Ginny ! Je t'interdis d'accuser Mia pour une chose qu'elle n'a pas faite ! Tu ne la connais pas et tu te permets de la juger ! Faites ce que vous voulez mais n'accusez pas Mia... je vais voir Ron.

Elle se mit à marcher en direction du château, plantant dans le parc Ginny et Harry. La jeune rouquine frissona et Harry passa un bras autour de ses épaules avant de dire :

-Je pense comme Hermy ! Mia n'aurait peut être pas dû parler mais ce n'est pas de sa faute... aller, viens ! Allons prendre des nouvelles de ton frère.

Dans le Hall, Hermione rencontra Mia, elle lui raconta ce qu'il s'était passé et conseilla à son amie de ne pas venir à l'infirmerie pour le moment étant donné que Ron saignait. La Serdaigle hocha la tête et partit en direction des cachots : elle avait une affaire à régler.

Quand les trois amis furent dans l'infirmerie, madame Pomfresh leur donna des nouvelles :

-J'ai prévenu le Directeur.

-Comment va-t-il ?

-J'y venais, mademoiselle Granger. Votre ami était gravement blessé, il avait les rotules brisée, les tibias aussi, quelques côtes et le nez. Il m'a été très dur de faire arrêter l'hémorragie mais j'y suis parvenue, je lui ai donné des potions pour qu'il arrive à dormir... il est tiré d'affaires.

-Peut-on le voir ? Demanda Hermione.

-Oui... venez.

Ron était allongé dans le lit au drap blanc, il avait plusieurs bleus et quelques traces de sang encore visible sur le menton et dans le cou. Sa poitrine se soulevait et se baissait à un rythme régulier et ses paupières étaient closes. Hermione prit immédiatement une chaise, s'y asseya et lui prit la main, elle regarda son visage et pensa :

« Heureusement que Mia n'est pas là ! »

Ladite Mia sortait des cachots avec un sourire suffisant au coin des lèvres. Elle ne les avait pas tué, non, elle avait fait bien pire, elle avait réussi à leur faire tellement peur qu'ils avaient juré devant Merlin et Salazard Serpentard qu'ils iraient voir le Directeur dès que la petite conversation, qu'ils avaient avec sois-disant le Baron Sanglant, serait terminée. La jeune Serdaigle s'était simplement amusée à imiter la voix du fantôme qui disait qu'il avait tout vu et qu'il n'hésiterait pas à hanter leur vie pour toujours.

Plusieurs jours plus tard, la bande de Serpentard qui avait agressé Ron fut sévèrement punie et leur maison perdit deux cent points ce qui avait rendu Rogue véritablement exécrable envers les Gryffondors et surtout envers les Serdaigles – depuis qu'il avait appris, on ne sait comment, que c'était Mia qui avait conduit ses élèves à se dénoncer – à qui il ne faisait plus de cadeau, il s'attira les foudres du professeur Flitwick qui trouvait qu'il éxagérait trop.

Hermione restait auprès de Ron dès qu'elle le pouvait et attendait toujours de voir ses yeux bleus, ils lui manquaient horriblement. Ce regard, si gentil, lui manquait puis la bonne humeur et les blagues souvent vaseuses du rouquin aussi. Ce soir-là, l'infirmière était partie en demandant à la Gryffondor de ne pas trop rester longtemps, comme à son habitude, la jeune fille lui prit la main et la caressa doucement. Quelques minutes plus tard, Ron gémit et se réveilla doucement, Hermione sursauta mais ne lâcha pas sa main pour autant.

Le Gryffondor ouvrit les yeux, il les cligna plusieurs fois jusqu'à ce qu'il ait une vision plus nette des choses. Il tourna la tête et croisa les yeux noisettes et remplis de larmes d'Hermione. Il esquissa un petit sourire mais grimaça, il avait encore un peu mal.

-Doucement, Ron !

-Où suis-je ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix caverneuse.

-À l'infirmerie. Comment tu te sens ?

-Comme si un troupeau d'Hippogriffes m'étaient passés dessus !

Hermione sourit et Ron remarqua – enfin – que son amie lui tenait la main, il rougit légèrement puis voyant que la jeune fille allait la retirer, il la serra légèrement pour lui signifier qu'elle ne devait pas le lâcher et dit – alors que son coeur battait à cent à l'heure :

-Hermione ! J'ai cru que j'allais mourir avant...

-Avant ?

-Avant de te dire quelque chose d'important !

-Que veux-tu me dire ?

-... ça doit bien faire depuis le début que je ressens cela... comme un... comme un grand coup de foudre... sur sept ans et qui n'est pas prêt de se finir, Hermione, je... je... je t'aime au plus profond de mon coeur, il bat pour toi et... et... pourquoi tu pleures ?

-Grand crétin ! Moi aussi, je t'aime !

-Pourquoi tu m'as dit ''grand crétin'' ?

-Parce que tu aurais dû me le dire plus tôt, tu aurais dû me le dire lorsque j'ai dansé avec Viktor en quatrième année ! Mais à la place, môssieur...

-Embrasse moi ! Coupa-t-il. Je ne peux pas me lever encore, alors s'il te plaît...

Hermione parut stupéfaite puis suivant son envie, se pencha et effleura les lèvres du rouquin. Ron fit un mouvement de tête et les posa sur les siennes. La jeune fille posa ses deux mains de part et d'autre de la tête de Ron pendant que les siennes caressaient lentement ses joues. Le Gryffondor embrassa plusieurs fois ses lèvres sans en demander plus puis il avança sa langue faisant sursauter sa partenaire _(désolée d'en décevoir certain(e)s mais pas de lemon finalement... du moins pas dans le second chapitre... ou peut être que oui ! Je sais pas trop encore, j'hésite ! Ouais je sais j'hésite souvent)_ mais elle entre-ouvrit – tout de même – sa bouche. Leurs langues commencèrent par se toucher timidement puis à se caresser et à s'enlacer. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de gémir de plaisir, Ron avait glissé ses mains sur ses hanches.

Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle quelques secondes plus tard et se regardèrent dans les yeux, Hermione piqua un fard monumental, ce qui fit sourire Ron qui recommençait à lui caresser la joue. Après une seconde série d'embrassade, la jeune Gryffondor dût partir de l'infirmerie. Elle se sentait flotter sur un petit nuage _(tiens j'en connais une autre comme ça ! )_, elle était enfin avec le garçon de ses rêves. Ce soir-là elle s'endormit avec un léger sourire.

Ginny, quant à elle, regardait la lune, allongée dans son lit, à travers la fenêtre de son dortoir. Elle avait des doutes sur la nature de Mia, elle trouvait étrange qu'elle ne soit pas allée voir Ron à l'infirmerie et ce qu'elle trouvait le plus bizarre était que la jeune Serdaigle ne mangeait jamais et pourtant elle ne semblait pas anorexique puis elle avait cette réaction devant du sang : la pupille de ses yeux s'élargissaient, il lui semblait qu'elle humait l'air... Elle ne l'avait jamais vu sourire et pourtant la jeune fille était vraiment très jolie puis pour finir, Mia faisait une sorte d'allergie au soleil, elle semblait suffoquer lorsqu'elle restait trop longtemps sous son rayonnement.

Tout à coup, elle comprit, Mia était un Vampire est apparement Hermione était au courant. Ginny mit un plan en place pour que les deux garçons soient au courant... certes son plan était très enfantin mais ainsi elle pourrait en avoir le coeur net.

Ron dût attendre encore plusieurs jours avant de pouvoir sortir de l'infirmerie. Hermione l'attendait, assise près de la porte. Le Gryffondor en fut étonné, il la salua en déposant ses lèvres sur les siennes, la jeune fille se mit à rougir fortement. Elle se leva et il lui prit la main, ils se rendirent tous deux dans la Grande Salle pour prendre leur petit-déjeuner.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, tous les regardaient puis à la surprise du couple chaque élève de chaque maison – oui même quelques Serpentards – applaudirent. Tous deux se mirent à rougir en souriant, véritablement gênés _(qui ne le serait pas ?)_ puis allèrent à la table Gryffondor où les attendaient Harry, Ginny et Mia. Cette dernière se retint de sourire en voyant son amie heureuse. Elle hocha légèrement la tête en guise de bienvenue puis s'excusa :

-Désolée... je n'aime pas les infirmerie et je sais que j'aurais dû faire un effort pour un ami mais c'était au dessus de mes forces.

-C'est pas grave ! Dit aussitôt le rouquin en s'asseyant entre Harry et sa petite amie. Au fait ! Vous trouvez pas ça étrange que ceux qui m'ont agressé soient venus se dénoncer ?

-Très, répondirent Ginny et Harry d'une même voix.

-À mon avis, dit Mia avec un léger sourire en coin, ils croyent qu'un certain fantôme allait hanter le reste de leur jours s'ils ne se dénonçaient pas.

-Mia ! Tu es géniale ! Mais pourquoi as-tu fait cela ?

-Ils voulaient se venger... je les ais sous-estimé et tu en as payé le prix donc à mon tour je me suis vengée mais ils ne seront jamais au courant que c'était moi.

-Merci infiniment !

Ils finirent de déjeuner et sortirent de table pour partir en direction des cachots. Ginny ne cessait d'observer Mia et attendait le meilleur moment pour mettre son plan en exécution. Enfin l'occasion se présenta, un élève de Serpentard passa à proximité d'eux et la jeune rouquine fit semblant de se faire bousculer par le garçon et écrasa fortement le pied de Mia qui s'exclama :

-Aïe !

-Je le savais ! S'exclama Ginny triomphante.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu savais ? Demanda Harry en se retournant, lorsqu'il vit les dents de Mia il recula un peu.

-Tu es un Vampire !

Mia et Hermione fusillèrent Ginny du regard pendant que les deux garçons regardaient la jeune Serdaigle avec étonnement.

-Tu es contente ? Demanda Mia d'un ton acide. Tu as fait une découverte capitale ! Tu vas pouvoir enfin avoir Harry pour toi maintenant qu'il sait ! Tu es vraiment qu'une petite princesse se croyant tout permis, mais redescend sur Terre !

-Mia calme toi ! La supplia Hermione.

-Non ! J'ai plus rien à perdre après tout !

-Pourquoi ne nous as-tu rien dit ? Demanda Ron.

-Je savais qu'elle serait votre réaction, voilà pourquoi !

-Non, tu ne la sais pas ! Et Ginny, tu me déçois énormément, tu as drôlement changé !

-Non mais laisse Harry ! Cette peste a voulu bien faire, c'est tout... madame n'a pas eu son jouet alors elle s'en prend à ceux qui n'ont rien fait.

-Je t'interdis de dire ça ! S'exclama Ginny en serrant les poings.

-Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux me faire ? Le dire à toute l'école ? Me tuer ?

-...

Ginny se sentait honteuse tout à coup. Elle se rendait compte que sa réaction était comme l'avait décrite Mia : puérile. Le rouge lui monta aux joues, elle ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais aucun son n'en sortit.

-Mais tu peux nous raconter... ton histoire ? Demanda Ron.

-... vous... vous ne me rejetez pas ?

-Jamais on ne ferai ça ! S'exclama Harry.

-Mais je suis dangereuse... pour vous.

-Mia, le danger ne nous fait pas peur ! Harry a Voldemort comme ennemi et pourtant on est toujours vivant !

-Je sais... mais la différence entre un Vampire et Tu-Sais-Qui est grande !

-Laisse nous devenir tes amis, Mia ! Tu m'as vengée contre ces sales Serpentards alors je peux bien combattre quelques Vampires pour te remercier !

-Je suis désolée, murmura Ginny, je ne voulais pas te blesser.

-Sache qu'il m'en faut beaucoup plus !

-Au fait, pourquoi ne nous l'as-tu pas dit plus tôt ?

-Moins de gens sont au courant, mieux c'est !

-Oui mais Hermione le sait bien elle ! S'indigna Ginny.

-Elle l'a découvert par hasard ! Mais pour vous raconter ce que j'ai raconté à Hermy, il faudrait que l'on aille ailleurs parce que dans les couloirs...

-Allons chez toi, proposa Hermione.

-Hein ?

-Oui... pour éviter que je ne perde le contrôle, Dumbledore a fait faire un petit appartement pour moi... venez.

Mia les conduisit chez elle, appréhendant le moment où elle devra se remémorer le souvenir de cette transformation.

Une fois dans son appartement, ils s'installèrent sur le canapé, en face de la cheminée que la jeune Serdaigle avait allumé, Mia s'était assise sur une chaise, qu'elle avait fait léviter, face à eux puis elle débuta son récit. Les deux garçons et Ginny l'écoutèrent attentivement sans bouger. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, Ron se tourna vers Hermione et dit :

-Tu ne le savais pas tous ça ?

-Je sais juste comment on doit se défendre contre eux ! Lorsque j'ai su pour Mia, j'ai voulu en savoir plus mais il n'y avait aucun livre à la bibliothèque sur les Vampires.

-C'est normal ! D'après ce que je sais, les Clans ne veulent pas que les Sorciers en sachent trop sur eux...

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Les Vampires aiment beaucoup garder leurs petits secrets.

-C'est si frustrant de ne pas savoir.

-Pour une fois que tu n'es pas incollable sur un sujet ! S'exclama Mia.

-Au fait... pourquoi tu ne supportes pas qu'on te touche ?

-Ça fait partie de ma transformation. Regardez.

Elle se mit dos à eux et remonta sa chemise. Sur sa hanche gauche trônait une marque – comme – faite au fer rouge, cette marque représentait la croix de Seth à l'envers avec un 'F' gothique l'entrelacant. Elle rabaissa sa chemise et se remit face à eux.

-Cette marque... c'est celui qui m'a mordue qui me l'a posée.

-Mais pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? Demanda Ginny.

-Cela signifie que je lui appartient et si quelqu'un cherche à vouloir avoir plus d'intimité avec moi, la marque me brûle et envoie comme un signal à... à lui, il vient tout de suite et tue celui ou celle qui s'est montré trop démonstratif à mon égard.

-Mais pourquoi n'est-il pas apparu le jour où je t'ai attrapé le poignet ?

-J'arrive à me contrôler légèrement.

-Et comment ça se fait que ton frère ne soit pas à l'école ? Demanda Ginny.

-Je ne sais pas ! Jusqu'à présent, c'était ma mère qui me servait de professeur... je pense que Mickaël ne va pas tarder à me rejoindre.

-Et lui ?

-Il arrive – tout comme moi – à se contrôler... il y a juste ma petite soeur qui a un peu de mal mais c'est normal, elle n'a que six ans. _(je parle de sang là)_

-Pourquoi n'es-tu pas allée vivre dans ton Clan ?

-Nous n'en avions pas envie ! Ma mère était mal, très mal... on avait enterré mon père dans le caveau familial et nous n'avions même pas pû prévenir mes grands-parents, ils auraient été choqués par ce qu'on était devenu.

-Ils croivent toujours qu'il est vivant ?

-... hélas, oui... mais mon père ne s'entendait plus beaucoup avec ses parents donc nous n'avons pas beaucoup de nouvelles d'eux.

-Si tu nous révèle tous ça, ça veut dire que tu nous fais confiance ?

-J'ai appris à vous connaître et vous êtes digne de confiance puis vous ne me rejetez pas.

Ils passèrent une bonne partie de l'après-midi à parler, Mia les écoutait conter leurs aventures. Elle était tout particulièrement attentive lorsqu'ils parlèrent de Lupin puis vers le début de la soirée, ils sortirent de l'appartement et se dirigèrent vers le Hall.

À l'entrée, ils rencontrèrent le professeur Dumbledore, lorsque celui-ci vit Mia, il lui fit un signe pour qu'elle vienne :

-Oui, monsieur ? Demanda-t-elle une fois près de lui.

-Je tiens à te prévenir que ta mère a inscrit ton petit frère... il va arriver d'une minute à l'autre et aura un petit appartement à côté du tien.

-Sera-t-il à Serdaigle lui aussi ?

-Bien sûr ! Ton frère est très intelligent aussi... rejoins tes amis, je te l'enverrai quand il connaîtra tous les détails de cette école.

-Merci.

Elle inclina légèrement la tête et entra dans la Grande Salle. Elle alla s'asseoir entre Ginny et Hermione et leur annonçèrent la bonne nouvelle.

À la table des professeurs, le professeur Rogue observait Mia depuis maintenant cinq minutes. Cela faisait depuis quelques temps qu'il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de poser ses yeux sur elle, il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi elle et pourquoi maintenant. Mais ce qu'il voyait ne le dérangeait pas, la jeune fille était toujours très calme, très jolie et apparement inconsciente qu'elle faisait fantasmer la moitié de l'école.

« Elle ne peut pas être humaine ! C'est impossible... foi de Serpentard je découvrivrai ce que tu es vraiment, Mia McCalister ! » pensa le professeur de Potions.

La porte de la Grande Salle s'ouvrit sur un garçon magnifique. Il était assez grand pour son âge, la peau blanche, le visage au même trait parfait que celui de Mia, les yeux bleu cristal désormais caractéritique de la famille McCalister, ses cheveux lui tombait élégamment sur les épaules et étaient noir comme la plus sombre des encres. Il portait l'uniforme de Poudlard mais n'avait pas fini de nouer sa cravate aux couleurs de Serdaigle et sa chemise était à moitié rentrée dans son pantalon. Il avait deux anneaux en argent à l'oreille droite.

Lorsque Mia le reconnut, elle se leva et alla le rejoindre. Toutes les filles furent bouche bée devant la – pour reprendre leurs pensées – bombe qui venait d'entrer.

-Contente que tu sois là petit frère !

-Evite le petit frère, Mia !

-Viens... je suis avec des amis... ils sont au courant pour notre véritable nature, murmura-t-elle à son oreille.

-Sont-ils digne de confiance ?

-Oui.

-Alors d'accord.

Le professeur Dumbledore rejoignit la table des professeurs et fut presque immédiatement assailli par des questions sur l'identité du jeune homme qui venait d'entrer. Rogue avait littéralement le souffle coupé, le frère et la soeur étaient parfaits, ils n'avaient pas le moindre défaut physique et ils étaient très intelligents – apparement. Il se promit de garder un oeil sur les deux.

-Severus ?

Il fut tiré de ses pensées par le Directeur qui attendait quelque chose de lui.

-Oui, Albus.

-Venez dans mon bureau ce soir, avant le dîner. J'aimerai vous confier quelque chose.

-Bien monsieur.

Pendant ce temps là, Mia faisait les présentations :

-Micka, je te présente, Hermione, Ginny, Ron et Harry.

-Salut ! Dirent les quatre Gryffondors en même temps.

-Bonjour ! Mia... est-ce que tu serais qui est en cinquième année ?

-Moi, dit Ginny. Pourquoi ? Toi aussi ?

-Oui, le Directeur m'a dit que j'intégrerai la classe de cinquième année de Serdaigle.

-D'accord, bon vous avez toujours les cours en même temps que nous...

-Comment le sais-tu ?

-J'ai une amie qui est à Serdaigle, elle s'appelle Luna Lovegood... donc, je vais te faire une copie de l'emploi du temps.

-Merci, dit-il en souriant.

Ginny en fut troublée pendant quelques instants puis elle reprit son sérieux, extirpa son emploi du temps de son sac et d'un coup de baguette magique le multiplia puis le tendit à Mickaël qui le mit dans son sac. Il regarda sa soeur et dit :

-Vous arrivez à la supporter ?

-Oui... pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'avec son air de Mademoiselle-Je-Sais-Tout on en sait jamais.

Mia, concentrée sur un point au dessus de Harry, donna une tape derrière la tête de son frère avec la rapidité d'un félin et fusilla son frère du regard avant de dire d'un ton cinglant :

-Monsieur aurait-il fait l'école du rire avant de venir ici ou alors a-t-il gardé son humour pitoyable ne faisant rire que lui ? Je propose la seconde solution !

-Tu devrais apprendre à sourire Mia... cela ne te ferai pas de mal !

-Je souris à des blagues drôle pas à une vanne débile de mon frère.

Il y eut un silence pesant pendant lequel le frère et la soeur se regardaient d'un air méchant. Hermione, Ginny, Harry et Ron n'osaient pas respirer puis ils virent un trésaillement au coin de la bouche de Mickaël et celui-ci dit :

-Je me demandai si tu avais changé mais apparement non ! Tu m'as manquée Mia.

-Oui moi aussi je me demandai si tu avais changé ! Au fait... comment vont maman et Maëlle ?

-Bien toutes les deux... Maëlle était un peu triste que je m'en aille mais tu la connais.

-Et maman ?

-Hey ! Cool Mia ! Déstresse, maman va parfaitement bien ! Bon changeons de sujet ! Vous me faites visiter l'école ?

-Avec plaisir, Mickaël.

Après le dîner, Severus Rogue se rendit dans le bureau du Directeur de l'école en se demandant ce que lui voulait Albus.

Pendant tout le dîner, il ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux, analysant le moindre de ses faits et gestes, essayant de trouver le petit truc qui la trahirait mais la jeune fille semblait très discrète. Il se ressaisit sentant son second cerveau prendre le relai – en repensant à la manière dont elle avait remis ses cheveux en arrière et sa manière de marcher. Cette fille le rendait fou.

Il reprit sa respiration et donna trois coups francs à la porte de Dumbledore. Il entendit un « entrez » sonore et s'éxécuta. Dumbledore était derrière son bureau, il avait un air grave sur le visage, Severus prit peur.

-Severus... asseyez-vous.

-Qu'y a-t-il Albus ? Pourquoi cet air grave ?

-J'ai besoin de vos services d'espion ! Dès que la marque vous brûle, allez voir Voldemort.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je le soupsonne d'avoir passé un Pacte avec Hector... récoltez toutes les informations que vous pouvez... si mes soupsons sont fondés, nous courrons à la catastrophe.

À ce nom, Rogue eut une étrange réaction, ses yeux se perdirent quelques secondes dans le vague puis il frissonna essayant de concentrer son attention sur Dumbledore.

-Bien... je le ferai.

Le temps passa depuis sa discussion avec Dumbledore et le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne donnait toujours aucun signe de vie puis un soir, en pleine nuit, la marque se mit à le brûler, _il_ l'appelait. Severus se leva aussitôt, s'empara d'un parchemin et d'une plume pour écrire un message à Dumbledore puis il s'habilla, sortit de ses appartements et du château.

Dans le parc de Poudlard, tout était calme, Severus marchait de plus en plus vite, sa marque lui faisant horriblement mal. Il s'empressa de franchir le portail et transplana dans le repaire de son Maître.

C'était dans un grand Manoir aux briques noires, les fenêtres étaient constamment closes ainsi, de l'extérieur, les lumières ne se voyaient pas. Le jardin était vaste mais il était mal entretenus, des herbes arrivant à la taille le peuplé.

Severus se fraya un chemin, arrivant en même temps que Lucius Malefoy, libéré de prison depuis peu par les Détraqueurs qui s'étaient ralliés à Voldemort. Le professeur de Potions salua le Mangemort d'un signe de tête et ils entrèrent tous deux dans le Manoir.

Ils se dirigèrent dans le salon qui était la première porte à droite du long corridor. Dans la pièce très vaste, à la décoration simple et légèrement miteuse, se trouvait une grande et longue table en bois d'ébène, assis tout au bout, près de la cheminée, Lord Voldemort. Des Mangemorts étaient déjà installés tandis que d'autres arrivaient.

Severus s'asseya près de son Maître qui lui avait montré un siège non loin de lui et Lucius alla s'asseoir à côté de sa belle-soeur Bellatrix. Le Maître des Potions remarqua quelqu'un qui était caché sous son capuchon.

Voldemort attendit quelques minutes encore puis se leva arrêtant les conversations par la même occasion.

-Très chers Mangemorts, si je vous ai convoqués, c'est pour vous annoncer que j'ai réussi à créer une alliance avec un Clan de Vampire... après les Loups-Garous – grâce à toi Greyback (celui-ci inclina la tête) – nous avons d'autres créatures puissantes comme alliés. Ainsi, donc, je vous présente Hector.

L'homme au capuchon le retira. Hector avait la peau pâle, un visage ovale sans trace de ride, les traits parfaits – comme tout bon Vampire. Ses cheveux étaient blond-roux, tombant au milieu du dos, noués en tresse. Il semblait bien musclé sous ses vêtements de voyage. Il avait un petit air supérieur sur le visage et toisa un par un les Mangemorts présents dans la salle.

Instinctivement, Severus baissa la tête, espérant ne pas être reconnu. Hector éclata d'un rire cristallin lorsqu'il aperçut Greyback.

-Un Loup-Garou parmi vos fidèles ? Je ne savais pas qu'ils obéissaient à deux Maîtres maintenant.

-La ferme la chauve-souris !

Hector plissa les yeux qui étaient, à la différence de Mia, noirs comme le plus noir des charbons. Il passa sa langue sur ses dents et ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'interrompit d'un geste de la main :

-Stop ! Hector, Fenrir veuillez vous calmer... je sais que vos peuples se haïssent mais coopérez.

-Je ne savais que les Loups-Garous devaient eux-aussi participer à ces réunions.

-Il faudra vous y faire.

-Maître, quel est votre plan ? Demanda Bellatrix.

-J'y viens, Bella, j'y viens. Donc, les Vampires de notre côté, la Guerre est gagnée d'avance d'autant que je sache Dumbledore a accepté deux Vampires dans son établissement.

-Mh ? Et qui est-ce ? Les Vampires de mon Clan n'ont mordu personne depuis un an.

-Deux enfants de la famille McCalister.

-Ils appartiennent donc au Clan de Maxan, dit Hector d'un ton dégouté.

-Oui.

-Vous ne comptez tout de même pas...

-Les rallier à ma cause ? Non, Maxan est un ancien ami à ce cher Dumbledore... ce serait peine perdue mais ce vieux fou a fait une grande erreur en acceptant ces deux Vampires dans son école...

Rogue était sonné, voilà ce que cachait son élève : elle était une Vampire. Pourquoi ne s'en était-il pas rendu compte plus tôt ? Il comprenait maintenant beaucoup de choses concernant Mia, la nature de son charme, la nature de ses yeux bien trop bleu pour être normaux et enfin son manque apparent d'appêtit... oui maintenant il savait mais ses sentiments ne disparaissaient pas.

La discussion de Voldemort se poursuivit sans qu'il n'y prête une grande attention et fut enfin l'heure de partir. Ce qu'il s'empressa de faire. Il retransplana à Poudlard et se dirigea d'un pas pressé dans le bureau du Directeur.

Dans le couloir, tout était silencieux, il était encore tôt et tous les élèves dormaient.

-Pas tous, murmura-t-il en pensant à Mia.

Il arriva devant la statue qui gardait le bureau de Dumbledore, donna le mot de passe et grimpa sur les escaliers. Il frappa à la lourde porte et fut surpris de la voir s'ouvrir quelques instants plus tard. Le Directeur était en pyjama, pas encore tout à fait réveiller, Severus usa de tout son talent pour ne pas rire.

-Que faites-vous ici à cette heure-ci, Severus ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix ensommeillée.

-Cette nuit, la marque m'a brûlé.

Dumbledore parut beaucoup plus réveillé tout à coup. Rogue avait su capter son attention, il lui rapporta les informations récoltée et la nouvelle de l'alliance entre Hector et Voldemort puis termina sur Mia et sa véritable nature. Le Directeur semblait très concentré et le silence s'installa entre les deux hommes.

-Bien... merci Severus, vous pouvez partir.

-... emh... Albus, est-ce vrai que Mademoiselle McCalister est une Vampire ?

-Oui, c'est vrai mais je compte sur votre discrétion.

-Bien sûr.

Il sortit et se dirigea dans ses appartements pour se rafraîchir. Ses pensées étaient toujours sur Mia et il ne semblait pas disposé à penser à autre chose.

Mia et Mickaël avaient parlé pendant toute la nuit – maintenant qu'ils étaient deux, le temps allait être moins long pour la jeune fille. Elle était heureuse que son frère soit là mais comme à son habitude, elle ne le montrait pas.

-Au fait ! Regarde ce que j'ai pris !

C'était une photo, une jeune fille de quinze ans se tenait debout, elle faisait un clin d'oeil au photographe, sa peau était très légèrement bronzée, ses cheveux chatains foncé lui tombaient au milieu du dos, raides, tandis que quelques mèches de sa frange tombaient devant ses yeux d'un bleu marine pétillant de joie. La jeune fille souriait. Elle portait une chemise nouée en bas, dévoilant ainsi son ventre plat, une jupe courte en tissu léger pour le bas dont des bouts de tissu tombaient jusqu'à ses cuisses et elle avait des bottes noires.

Mia esquissa un léger sourire au souvenir de cette photo.

-Pourquoi l'as-tu prise ?

-Pour montrer à tes amis comment tu étais avant ! Tu as changé... où est passé la Mia qui riait pour un rien, qui faisait souvent des blagues et qui faisait enrager papa ?

-Morte avec lui.

-Arrête, c'est horrible la manière dont tu le dis.

-Micka, c'est la vérité !

-Je veux que l'ancienne Mia revienne !

-Jamais.

-Et pourquoi ? Pour papa ? Mais bon sang, Mia, papa est mort ! Il est mort ! Quand est-ce que tu comprendras que rien ne le ramènera ?

-Laisse moi !

-Réponds moi d'abord !

-Ne m'énerve pas Mickaël !

-Je ne partirai pas tant que je n'aurais pas ma réponse ! Et tu ne peux rien contre moi, on est à force égal !

-Je ne te répondrai pas !

-Tu as toujours été franche, alors réponds moi franchement !

-Tu sais parfaitement pourquoi ! L'ancienne Mia était humaine ! HUMAINE ! Tu le comprends ça !

-Et alors ? Tu es un Vampire, accepte le !

-Jamais, tu m'entends, jamais.

-Pourquoi ?  
-Si j'accepte ma condition, cela veut dire que j'accepte d'avoir bu du sang de papa ! Micka, c'était _son_ sang ! On a fini de le tuer !

-Il était déjà mourant Mia quand... ZBAFF !

Mia venait de le gifler, Mickaël avait trois traces de griffures rouges sur sa joue. Il porta une main à son visage et fusilla sa soeur du regard, il sortit de l'appartement et se rendit dans le sien. Mia avait la respiration saccadée, elle s'appuya contre le mur et glissa jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit assise par terre. Elle replia ses genoux contre sa poitrine et les entoura avec ses bras.

Quelques heures plus tard, elle sortit et se dirigea dans la Grande Salle. Hermione lui fit un signe de la main et allait vers elle lorsqu'un blond se planta devant elle.

-Hey Mia ! Viens à ma table, lui dit Drago d'un air séducteur.

-Non, répondit-elle séchement.

-Pouquoi ?

-Je pensais avoir été claire dans le train ! Tu n'es pas mon genre de mec.

-Oui, je m'en rappelle mais je pensais que quand tu me connaîtrais mieux, ce serait possible.

-... oui tu as raison maintenant que je te connais mieux, je peux te dire que j'ai encore moins envie d'être avec un mec comme toi ! Trop lâche pour aller régler ses problèmes seul et trop orgeuilleux pour faire attention aux personnes qui sont autour de toi... à plus Malefoy.

Elle se retourna et alla s'asseoir à côté de Ginny. Toute la Grande Salle avait assisté à la scène et tous étaient bouche bée. Drago Lucius Malefoy venait de se prendre un rateau par Mia McCalister, lui le Tombeur de l'école venait de se faire rembarrer par la plus jolie fille. Le Serpentard n'en revenait pas, Pansy Parkinson – une amie à lui – vint à sa rescousse et dirigea son ami à la table des Serpentards.

Une fois la surprise passait, un bourdonnement s'éleva. Les amis de Mia la regardèrent en souriant et en la félicitant. Rogue – pour sa part – avait vu rouge pendant quelques secondes. Lorsqu'il avait vu son filleul approchait Mia et commencait à la draguer, il avait eu envie de lui infliger les pires tortures du monde mais c'était ressaisit en pensant que son père allait le tuer puis s'était empêcher d'éclater de rire en la voyant le casser aussi ouvertement. Elle venait d'humilier un Malefoy, un Serpentard, un fils de Mangemort.

« Elle est parfaite, elle a du mordant, un physique à damner un Saint – même si son état Vampirique y est pour beaucoup, mais je suis sûr qu'avant, elle était très belle – une intelligence qui pourrait surpasser Dumbledore – j'éxagère. Je la veux ! »

Il n'avait jamais éprouvé ce genre de sentiment auparavant, juste une fois et ça remontait à longtemps mais pour Mia, c'était presque une obsession, il ne supportait pas lorsqu'une autre personne posait le regard sur elle. Elle était à lui et à personne d'autre _(pauvre petit Sevy ! Quelle grosse désillusion il va avoir !)._

Le soir de cet événement, Mia avait décidé de se promener un peu dans le château, son frère ne lui parlait plus à cause de la gifle et elle n'avait pas cherché à s'excuser. Elle aimait ce silence puis la lune éclairée bien les couloirs. La jeune Serdaigle remarqua qu'elle était bientôt pleine signifiant que le professeur Lupin allait devoir s'absenter pendant deux jours pour s'isoler dans la Cabane Hurlante. Elle soupira, elle trouvait curieux de ne pas avoir rencontré de professeur ou d'élève rôdeur.

Au loin, elle entendit un froissement de tissu, elle s'arrêta en plein milieu du couloir et écouta plus attentivement puis surgissant de nulle part, un homme lui tomba dessus, l'immobilisant. Mia essaya de se débattre mais rien n'y fit, le Vampire la maintenait fermement, un autre arriva et se placa devant la jeune fille. Elle l'avait reconnu, c'était Alban.

-Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez encore ? Cracha Mia.

-Te rappeler à qui tu appartiens !

-Comme si je ne le savais pas ! Dites lui de me lâcher, il me fait mal.

-Non ! Tu vas encore essayer de te battre et tu vas perdre... comme toujours !

-Mais allez vous faire foutre ! S'énerva-t-elle.

-Ce n'est pas très poli !

-Rien à faire ! Tiens, tiens, Sebastian n'est pas avec vous ? Il avait peur que je lui mettes la pâté comme la dernière fois.

-Fais attention à ce que tu dis, murmura Alban qui s'était approché et tenait le menton de la jeune fille entre sa main, ils avaient le visage très près l'un de l'autre, à trop joué avec le feu, tu vas finir par te brûler ! Dois-je te rappeler que la dernière fois nous t'avons vaincue !

-C'est sûr à quatre contre un ! Vous êtes pire que les Serpentards !

-Ne nous compare pas à ces humains !

-Bon, tu le délivres ce message !

-Lucian me dit de te dire, que le jour approche, le jour où vous serez unis pour la vie, approche.

-Eh bien... dites lui que ce jour là n'arrivera jamais ! Je ne deviendrai jamais femme d'un futur chef trop lâche pour venir me voir.

Alban perdit son calme et envoya un coup de pied dans le ventre de Mia qui en eut le souffle coupé. Le Vampire derrière elle, la lâcha et elle tomba à genoux en enroulant ses bras autour de sa taille. Alban se s'accroupit et lui releva la tête pour la gifler avec une tel force que sa lèvre s'ouvrit et du sang coula.

-Lucian m'a dit de te punir si tu lui manquais de respect, se justifia-t-il. Odilon ! On y va.

Et ils disparurent. Mia sentit sa tête tourner, elle essaya de se relever mais ses jambes se dérobèrent et elle tomba évanouie pour la seconde fois depuis leur dernière rencontre.

Le professeur Lupin faisait sa ronde comme tous les professeurs, aussi fut-il très surpris de découvrir Mia allongée de tout son long dans un couloir. Lorsqu'il vit le sang s'écouler de sa bouche, il prit peur, il posa une main derrière sa nuque et souleva sa tête qu'il posa sur ses genoux. Il essuya le sang et découvrit avec stupeur les deux longues canines blanches et luisantes. C'était un Vampire.

Mia reprenait un peu connaissance, elle s'aperçut de quelque chose d'inhabituel, elle avait la tête un peu surélevée. Elle ouvrit, avec peine, les yeux et vit le visage de Remus Lupin, elle sursauta et se dégagea vite.

-Pro... professeur !

-Tu es... tu es un Vampire ?

-... euh... oui mais je vous jures que le sang que j'avais sur le visage était le mien... je ne bois pas de sang humain depuis un an, depuis ma transformation, se justifia-t-elle.

-Je te crois... mais sais-tu pour moi ?

-Dès mon arrivée, je vous ai repéré.

-Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas attaquée ?

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi ! Je ne comprends pas la Haine qu'il y a entre les deux peuples.

-Tu peux te lever ?

-Oui, je pense.


	4. A la découverte d'une terre inconnue

**Message de l'auteur :** Merci pour les reviews et désolée du retard mais j'ai bouclé le chapitre 3 ce week end, puis il est assez long parce qu'il fait 19 pages word... puis j'avais beaucoup de devoirs. Donc voilà, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, moi je le trouve moins bien... mais bon c'est l'impression de l'auteur... puis je suis sûre qu'à la fin, vous allez me haïr !

**Réponse aux reviews :**

Miss Gryffondor : merci à toi, qui connaît la suite avant les autres et qui me publie et à qui je demande souvent des avis... je t'adore fort

clèm : t'inquiéte pas, je ne suis pas prête à me décourager... merchi !!!

GaBy27 : merci... ouais, mais c'est pas dans mon habitude de casser Drago mais bon, je me suis dit ''et si je faisais ça ?''... figure toi que pendant un moment je me suis demandée si elle n'allait pas finir avec Lupin puis je me suis dit que ça n'aurait aucun sens avec la suite de l'histoire puis j'aime énormément le couple Tonks/Lupin donc je vais rester sur eux...

clèm : Aha !! Mystère et boule de gomme ! Je ne te le dirais pas... tu verras par la suite !

Bon maintenant je me la ferme et je vous laisse à la lecture... tchouss et laissez une review... thx ! Ah oui, une dernière chose et après promis, je vous laisse lire, désolée pour les fautes qui m'échappent mais comme je le disais au début, il y a des mots avec lesquels je ne m'entends pas ! ... vilà, maintenant je peux vous laisser lire en paix...

**Chapitre 3 : A la découverte d'une Terre inconnue**

Depuis ce soir là, Mia était moins en alerte vis à vis de son professeur maintenant qu'il savait qu'elle était « inoffensive ».

Les mois défilèrent sans qu'il n'y ait le moindre soucis. Pourtant, lorsque la Gazette arrivait le matin au petit déjeuner, on sentait une tension parmi les élèves et les professeurs. Chaque jour, le journal apportait son lot de malheur, de morts tragiques, d'accident envers des moldus ou des catastrophes climatiques. Ils savaient tous que c'était l'oeuvre du Seigneur des Ténèbres mais à la une de la Gazette ces jours-ci, on pouvait voir en gros titre : « CELUI-DONT-ON-NE-DOIT-PAS-PRONONCER-LE-NOM A UN NOUVEL ALLIE ».

La photo représentait un moldu, mort, avec deux trous, au niveau du cou. Lorsque Mia lut l'article, elle en était profondement choquée. Les Vampires s'étaient ralliés à Voldemort, elle regarda Mickaël qui était dans le même état d'esprit qu'elle.

Harry vint s'asseoir à côté d'eux en se tenant la tête :

-Tu ne te sens pas bien Harry ? Demanda Mickaël.

-J'ai la cicatrice qui me brûle.

-Voldemort doit préparer quelque chose ! S'exclama Ron. Vas voir Dumbledore il...

-NON ! Ron, c'est bon, ça arrive !

-On a quoi comme cours aujourd'hui ? Demanda Mia pour changer de sujet.

-Je sais pas Mia.

-Nous, on va y aller sinon on va être en retard pour le cours de Soin aux Créatures Magiques ! S'exclama Ginny qui rangeait son emploi du temps et qui lança un regard à Mickaël.

-A toute à l'heure Mia.

-Ouais.

Comme toujours la jeune Serdaigle s'ennuya à tous ces cours et comme toujours elle fit enrager le professeur Rogue.

Cette nuit-là, Mia s'attaqua à un livre faisant dans les milles pages parlant d'Histoire, Mickaël se promenait dans le parc de Poudlard, Ron et Hermione dormait ensemble dans la Salle sur Demande, Ginny faisait une bataille d'oreiller avec les amies de son dortoir et Harry rêvait... quoique cauchemarder serait un mot plus juste.

_-Très cher ami, disait-il d'une voix glacée et aiguë. Le plan fonctionne comme prévu ?_

_-Oui... nous avons capturé les deux il y a quelques secondes._

_-Bien... vous pouvez les garder prisonnières dans votre Clan... mais je ne veux qu'aucun mal ne leur soit fait... Si j'en crois ma source, la fille est attachée à sa mère et sa soeur, donc elle va vite venir pour les libérer, là vous la capturerez et j'aurai un moyen de pression sur Dumbledore... s'il ne me livre pas Harry Potter, je les tuerai._

_-Vous savez comment battre un Vampire ?_

_-Bien evidemment, cher Hector, bien evidemment !_

_-Pourrai-je avoir le privilège d'anéantir le Clan de Maxan ?_

_-Si vous le désirez... _

_Harry passa devant un miroir et s'observa un instant, il était grand, les yeux rouges... un tête de serpent, il était Voldemort._

Harry se réveilla en sursaut et en sueur dans son lit. Sa cicatrice lui faisait terriblement mal. Il se leva, se dirigea dans la salle de bain et une fois à l'intérieur, il se passa de l'eau glacée sur le visage puis il se regarda dans le miroir. Il réfléchissait à ce qu'il venait de voir et lorsque les informations arrivèrent à son cerveau il comprit : Voldemort voulait attirer Mia et Mickaël dans un piège pour que lui – Harry Potter – soit la monnaie d'échange.

Il se précipita dans le dortoir, enfila une robe de chambre, ses chaussures et sortit en trombe de la Tour Gryffondor pour se diriger dans le bureau du Directeur. Une fois devant la statue, il s'empressa de donner le mot de passe, monta quatre à quatre les marches de l'escalier et frappa la porte avec son poing. Il entendit vaguement la voix de Dumbledore l'autoriser à entrer.

-Monsieur le Directeur ! S'exclama-t-il. J'ai vu... j'ai vu Voldemort ! Il... il y avait un Vampire avec lui, il s'appelait Hector et il disait qu'il avait enlevé la mère et la petite soeur de Mia et Mickaël et qu'il voulait les attirer dans un piège et de me proposer en échange... sinon il allait les tuer et il connaît le moyen de détruire un Vampire.

-Calme toi, Harry ! Raconte moi calmement, je n'ai pas tout compris.

Il hocha la tête, s'asseya, prit une inspiration et débuta le récit de sa vision. Dumbledore se contentait de l'écouter très attentivement. Une fois son récit terminé, le Directeur se leva et déclara d'une voix calme mais assez tendue :

-Merci, Harry... je vais m'occuper de ça... retourne te coucher. Je convoquerai Mia et Mickaël demain matin.

Harry se leva et retourna dans la Tour. Il faisait confiance à Dumbledore. Pendant ce temps-là, Mia et Mickaël ressentirent quelque chose d'étrange comme un vide, un manque. Mia leva la tête de son bouquin et parut très anxieuse alors que son frère était toujours dans le parc, il s'était arrêté et regardait la lune puis il dirigea son regard vers la fenêtre de l'appartement de sa soeur.

Le lendemain, lors du déjeuner, tous deux étaient silencieux, ce qui effraya leurs amis.

-Vous en faites une tête tous les deux ! S'exclama Ginny.

-Mia, tu as ressenti la même chose que moi cette nuit, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui... tu... tu crois qu'il est arrivé quelque chose à Maëlle et maman ?

-Je ne sais pas... c'est étrange !

Sur ces mots, le courrier arriva. Hermione se fit livrer la Gazette, Ron reçut des lettres de ses parents – une étant pour Ginny, Harry se contenta de prendre le journal que Seamus ne voulait pas lire et devant, les deux Serdaigle atterrit un Aigle. Ils se figèrent, fusillant le rapace des yeux, celui-ci claqua du bec et repartit en laissant un parchemin.

Mia s'empressa de le dérouler et, au fur et à mesure, qu'elle avançait dans sa lecture, elle pâlissait de plus en plus. Lorsqu'elle lut les derniers mot, ses yeux s'enflammèrent, elle se leva sans prévenir faisant sursauter ses amis et se dirigea les poings serrés vers la table des professeurs, tenant toujours le parchemin entre ses doigts serrés. Les élèves pouvaient sentir sa colère tellement elle était grande.

Dumbledore la vit arriver et lui tendre un parchemin sous les yeux sans dire un mot. Il parut surpris puis commença sa lecture. Lui aussi se mit à pâlir.

-Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix basse. Je croyais que vous aviez fait le necessaire pour que ma mère et ma petite soeur soient en sécurité.

-Je le pensait aussi mais Voldemort a recruté parmi ses rangs...

-Hector ! Dit-elle d'un ton sinistre, ses yeux avaient maintenant la rétine comme celles des chats.

-Calme toi, Mia... tout est prévu, j'ai prévenu Maxan que deux Vampires de son Clan ont été enlevées... j'attends sa réponse.

-Vous croyez que je vais attendre bien sagement la réponse du Chef pour aller les sauver !

-Il le faudra... c'est un piège que t'as tendu Voldemort, si tu y vas, tu te jettes directement dans la gueule du loup.

-Combien de temps faudra-t-il pour qu'il réponde ?

-Je n'en sais rien... Mickaël et toi, je veux que vous gardiez votre calme... il ne leur fera rien tant qu'il ne t'a pas avec.

-Je peux vous promettre que s'il leur fait le moindre mal... je vous tue !

Elle se retourna et regagna sa place pour faire part des nouvelles à son petit frère qui était stupéfait de la réaction de sa soeur. Lorsque Mickaël fut au courant, il garda son calme faisant confiance à Dumbledore, ce qui agaça profondement Mia.

Après le déjeuner, ils se séparèrent, chacun allant à son cours. Mia fut beaucoup moins attentive qu'à son habitude : elle n'avait qu'une idée en tête, trouver ce Hector et lui faire passer l'envie de s'en prendre à sa famille. Hermione, qui était assise à côté d'elle dans la majorité des cours, remarqua son air absent et parut inquiète.

Elle savait que son amie était réactive lorsqu'il s'agissait de sa famille mais si elle ne l'arrêtait pas tout de suite, elle risquait de mettre sa vie en danger. Elle allait lui faire remarquer lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte, le professeur Lupin alla ouvrir, laissant entrer le professeur McGonagall _(faut pas oublier qu'elle est la Directrice adjointe... enfin je dis ça mais j'y avais plus pensé ! D)_.

-Désolée du dérangement Remus mais je viens chercher une élève.

-Allez-y Minerva !

-Mademoiselle Mia McCalister, veuillez me suivre, s'il vous plaît.

La jeune fille acquiesça, rangea ses affaires dans son sac en bandoulière, le mit sur son épaule, se leva et suivit la Directrice des Gryffondors. Dans le couloir, un silence tendu s'était installé, la jeune Serdaigle serrait les dents à s'en casser les machoires. Elle ne prit même pas conscience qu'elles s'étaient arrêtées devant une autre classe. Elle entendit vaguement McGonagall lui dire de l'attendre ici.

Elle ressortit quelques secondes plus tard avec Mickaël. Il avait un air de totale incompréhension sur le visage. Il regarda sa soeur qui lui renvoya son regard.

-Le professeur Dumbledore demande à vous voir... c'est à propos de votre famille.

L'angoisse remonta d'un cran. Le chemin se poursuivit, une fois devant la statue, le professeur McGonagall donna le mot de passe et laissa dans l'escalier les deux enfants McCalister.

Lorsqu'ils furent à l'intérieur du bureau, Dumbledore les invita à s'asseoir puis commença :

-Vous vous doutez de pourquoi vous êtes là ?

-Oui monsieur, souffla Mickaël.

-J'ai des nouvelles du Chef de votre Clan... étant donné que vous êtes mineurs, il vous ordonne de rentrer sur le Continent.

-Quoi ?! S'exclama Mia, réveillée de sa torpeur.

-C'est pour votre sécurité, m'a-t-il dit.

-Il n'en est pas question ! Maman refuserait !

-Oui mais une fois là-bas...

-Non ! Je refuse d'aller là-bas !

-Il le faut Mia, puis nous venons !

-Qui ça nous ? Demanda Mickaël.

-Quelques membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, vos amis et moi.

-Vous vous rendez compte que vous allez vous rendre chez des Vampires assoiffés de sang ?

-Merci de l'image peu noble que tu fais de nous Mia, dit une voix derrière elle.

Elle se retourna en sursautant. Un homme se tenait là, la dominant de toute sa hauteur. Il semblait vieux mais pourtant il n'y avait aucune trace de ride sur son visage d'une rare beauté. Sa peau était blanche – comme tous les Vampires – ses yeux étaient bleu cristal mais ils refletaient une grande intelligence doublé de sagesse. Ses cheveux étaient long lui arrivant à mi-cuisse _(ouais je sais c'est étrange pour un homme mais bon, j'aime bien ! ... je sais, je suis dérangée ! Lol ) _de couleur gris avec quelques mèches blanches, il les avait attachés en catogan. Ses canines à lui sortait légèrement de ses lèvres si rouges. Il était grand et portait un costume_ (pas dans le sens costard... c'est un peu comme un Kimono pour homme mais pas vraiment) _noir aux coutures d'or. Ce Vampire s'appelait Maxan et il était Chef de son Clan.

-Maître, dit Mickaël en s'inclinant.

-C'est pourtant vrai !

-De toute manière, il faudra bien qu'ils viennent avec nous... Hector a rejoint le rang de Voldemort et va apprendre – à ses serviteurs et lui – comment nous nous battons... si je ne m'abuse, tu es ami avec Harry Potter, l'Elu ?

-... en quoi cela vous regarde ?

-Si Harry Potter se retrouve devant son ennemi et qu'il ne sait pas manier une épée, il risque fort de se faire tuer.

-Je peux très bien lui apprendre ici !

-Et peux-tu l'apprendre à tous ceux qui devront faire la Guerre contre Voldemort ?

-Il n'est pas question que nous les amenions là-bas ! Vos Vampires ne savent pas se tenir.

-Si tu parles de Liam, sache qu'il n'y a qu'elle qui ne se maîtrise pas. Mia, comprends que je suis affecté par l'enlevement de ta mère et de ta petite soeur... je veux simplement te venir en aide !

-Ouais c'est ça ! Puis au moins je serai plus près lorsque la Lune Bleue apparaîtra, dit-elle d'un ton sarcastique, et vous pourrez me marier avec votre fils.

-Je sais que tu ne le portes pas dans ton coeur...

-Que je ne le portes pas dans mon coeur ? S'emporta-t-elle. Mais comment voulez-vous que je porte Lucian dans mon coeur après qu'il ait tué mon père, nous ait transformés et nous ait obligés à boire le sang de la personne que j'aimais le plus ! Comment ?

-Tu ne l'aimes pas, alors ?

-Ah oui ! Et j'ajouterai, qu'il ait fait venir des Vampires dans l'enceinte même de Poudlard juste pour me rappeler à qui j'appartenais puis quand ils repartaient, ils me laissaient de charmantes marques !

-Tu ne l'aimes pas, conclue-t-il.

-D'ailleurs en parlant de Marque... pouvez-vous m'enlever la mienne, s'il vous plaît ? J'en ai marre de me contrôler.

-Fais voir.

Mia souleva sa chemise et dégagea ses cheveux. Maxan posa sa main sur la Marque et prononça des paroles en une langue étrangère. Une lumière jaune s'éleva dans la pièce puis s'éteignit brusquement.

-Comment puis-je savoir si cela a marché ?

-Albus, pouvez-vous toucher Mia, s'il vous plaît ?

-Oui.

Il posa une main sur le bras de la jeune fille qui s'attendait à ressentir une intense brûlure mais au lieu de cela, rien. Elle ouvrit les yeux, étonnée et tourna son regard vers le Chef de son Clan qui la dévisageait avec curiosité. Maxan se demandait pourquoi la jeune fille ne voulait pas se marier avec son fils ? Après tout Lucian était un beau Vampire _(bah, il est marrant lui, tous les Vampires sont beaux !)_.

-... bon... qui doit aller au Clan ? Demanda Mia à Dumbledore.

-Ton frère, toi, Harry, Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, sûrement Ginevra, les professeurs Rogue, Lupin et McGonagall, Nymphadora Tonks, Alastor Maugrey et moi-même.

-Dix personnes ? Non mais ça va pas ! Vous voulez leur mort ou quoi ? Demanda Mia les yeux grands ouverts.

-Il le faut...

-Hum... Albus, excusez moi de vous couper mais... quand vous dites Lupin, vous pensez à Remus Lupin, le Loup-Garou ?

-Oui... je sais ce que vous pensez, Maxan, mais il peut nous aider, il connaît quelques Loups-Garous Resistants et ils peuvent nous aider en espionnant.

-Je ne pense pas que mes Vampires ne supportent la venue d'un Loup-Garou.

-Ne vous inquietez pas... nous avons la meilleure guerrière parmi nous.

-Dois-je comprendre que vous parlez de moi, professeur ? Demanda Mia.

-Oui.

-D'accord... mais, pouvons-nous attendre les vacances de Noël pour partir ?  
-Pourquoi cela, Mia ?

-Je... j'aimerai me préparer psychologiquement et mettre mes amis en garde !

-Si tel est ton désir.

-Parfait... alors je vais préparer une Aile de mon château pour vous.

-Pas la peine d'en faire autant ! S'indigna la jeune Serdaigle.

-Mia... il faudra que ton frère et toi portiez les tenues du Clan.

-... nous ne les avons pas !

-Ce n'est pas grave, je tâcherai de vous les envoyer.

-Mia, Mickaël, vous pouvez sortir.

Tous deux inclinèrent légèrement la tête et sortirent. Mia ne put s'empêcher de dire à son frère, d'un ton acide :

-''Maître'' ! Tu me déçois, Micka.

-Je l'ai salué ! Quel mal, y a-t-il à cela ?

-Tu as accepté ce que tu es devenu, voilà ce qu'il y a !

-On ne va pas revenir là-dessus, la dernière fois tu m'as giflé !

-[soupir... tu as raison... mais...

-... tu ne supportes pas le Clan ! Je sais !

Ils se séparèrent, chacuns allant retrouver ses amis. Lorsque Mia arriva vers eux, elle se sentit coupable, elle allait probablement amener ses amis à la mort.

-Hermione, Ron, Harry... j'ai à vous parler... on va chez moi !

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Je vous expliquerai une fois là-bas.

Ils remarquèrent que la jeune fille était légèrement anxieuse, ce qui était étrange puisqu'elle ne montrait jamais ses sentiments. Ils la suivirent, donc, sans un mot jusqu'à chez elle. Lorsqu'elle eut refermé la porte, elle se retourna pour leur faire face et dit d'un trait :

-Vous devez venir avec mon frère, quelques membres de l'Ordre et moi, dans mon Clan.

-... hein ? Mais pourquoi ? Demanda Ron.

-Ce serait long à vous expliquer mais...

-Explique nous quand même, l'interrompit Harry.

-[soupir... d'accord... cette nuit, Mickaël et moi, nous avons ressenti un drôle de sentiment et le lendemain – vous vous rappelez de l'Aigle qui est venu ? Sur leur hochement de tête, elle poursuivit – on a reçu une lettre disant que notre mère et notre petite soeur avaient été enlevées... je suis allée voir Dumbledore – voilà pourquoi je me suis levée si brusquement – qui m'a dit qu'il était au courant et qu'il avait envoyé un message au Chef de mon Clan puis on a eu cours et le professeur McGonagall est venue me chercher – vous vous rappelez ? - et bien, jusqu'à présent, j'étais dans le bureau du Directeur qui était avec le Chef de mon Clan... on a convenu une date – qui est pendant les vacances de Noël – pour rejoindre mon Clan sur le Continent.

-Mais pourquoi doit-on venir ? Demanda Hermione.

-Parce que Voldemort a un nouvel allié, tu sais, ça fait la Une de tous les journeaux bref, Hector – c'est le nom du Vampire – va sûrement apprendre à Voldemort et à ses Mangemorts l'Art du Maniement d'épée donc Dumbledore et Maxan veulent que l'on vienne pour qu'on vous apprenne cet Art et pour que tu sois à arme égale avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres, Harry !

-... tu as dit le Continent, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Le Continent est divisé en trois parties, la première est habitée par le Clan des Vampires d'Hector, la seconde, c'est une vaste forêt où c'est les Loups-Garous et la troisième ben... c'est mon Clan.

-Avons-nous le choix de la réponse ? Demanda Ron.

-Je ne sais pas... je pense que Dumbledore vous convoquera pour vous tenir au courant.

Depuis cette discussion, le temps défila et très vite. Le Directeur prévint toutes les personnes concernées et chacune accepta, pendant ce temps-là, Mia et Mickaël avaient rédigé toutes les règles qu'ils connaissaient sur leur Clan et en avaient donné une copie à tous le monde. La jeune Serdaigle était anxieuse à l'idée de retourner sur le Continent, ce qu'il la rendait particulièrement irascible.

Les élèves restant à Poudlard pendant les vacances de Noël seraient pris en charge par les professeurs qui ne partaient pas et la sécurité serait doublement renforcée. Dumbledore ne voulait pas prendre de risque.

Le jour du départ, l'école accueillit les membres de l'Ordre participant à l'expédition. Lorsque Mia et Mickaël furent dans leur appartement, ils eurent la surprise de découvrir, sur leur lit, deux boîtes : une contenant la tenue et l'autre leur épée.

Mia déplia sa robe et grimaça :

« Une robe ! Comment il veut que je me batte en robe ? »

Dans le bureau de Dumbledore, ils étaient tous réunis et attendaient les deux enfants McCalister. Maxan, leur chef, était là, lui aussi, et discutait avec le Directeur de l'école. Ils attendirent encore quelques secondes puis trois coups furent portés à la porte.

-Entrez.

La porte s'ouvrit et Mickaël entra dans le bureau, il portait une chemise blanche avec un gilet noir en tissu épais, ressemblant vaguement à du cuir, par dessus ainsi qu'un pantalon tout aussi noir _(vous voyez dans Van Helsing les fringues que portent le frère d'Anna, ben c'est celle-là qu'à Mickaël)_. Il avait attaché ses cheveux en demi-queue et arborait un petit sourire moqueur puis il s'écarta pour laisser entrer sa soeur.

Severus dût se retenir de toutes ses forces pour ne pas lui sauter dessus. Mia était magnifique, elle portait une robe noire à manches courtes, lui découvrant les épaules, dont les rebords étaient rouge bordeau ainsi que le symbole – une sorte de croix ancienne – qui ornait le devant de la robe. Elle avait des gants noirs qui lui montaient jusqu'à la hauteur des manches. Son visage était dégagé, elle s'était tressée ses longs cheveux noirs.

-Je savais que cette robe t'irait, Mia, tu es magnifique, commenta Maxan.

Les autres ne disaient rien mais ils étaient absolument tous d'accord avec lui. Mia, quant à elle, fit une moue dégoûtée et ne put s'empêcher de protester :

-Comment voulez-vous que je me battes avec cette tenue ?

-Mais voyons Mia, personne ne nous attaquera une fois là-bas !

-Vous voulez parier ? Demanda Mia en haussant un sourcil.

-Dis moi qui ?

-Liam.

-Tu sais très bien que les combats sont autorisés dans les rues... alors...

-Donnez moi autre chose à mettre, vous savez parfaitement qu'entre moi et elle, il n'y a que de la haine.

-Non ! Tu porteras ceci... ce sont les tenues que portent chaque femme Vampire dans mon château.

-Justement je ne fais pas partie de vos femmes ! S'emporta Mia. Et je ne vis pas dans votre château !

-Peut être mais tu vas y habiter pendant une période indeterminée alors tu devras te plier à mes règles.

-... oui, mais si je dois me battre contre Liam – ce qui va arriver, j'en suis quasiment certaine – je risque de la déchirer ou de la salir alors que si vous me donnez une autre tenue, je pourrai me changer une fois dans le château et ainsi je ne l'abîmerai pas...

Mia savait que c'était réussi. Elle le voyait devant l'air d'hésitation qu'avait son Chef. Il soupira et d'un geste souple du poignet, fit apparaître un colis devant Mia. La jeune fille le prit, remercia Maxan, s'excusa auprès de Dumbledore et partit se changer.

Hermione se pencha vers Mickaël qui les avait rejoint et dit :

-Ta soeur sait être persuasive.

-Oh oui ! Crois moi, elle deteste ne pas avoir raison et ne se laisse pas faire aussi facilement.

-Comment va-t-elle être sur le Continent ?

-Très énervée et sur la défensive.

-Vous y êtes déjà allés ?

-Oui, au début, lorsque tu deviens Vampire, tu es obligé de te rendre sur le Continent... pourquoi ? Ça, il faut le demander à Mia.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit sur Mia et là, Rogue dût se retourner pour ne pas montrer que du sang s'écoulait de son nez car la tenue qu'elle portait la mettait encore plus en valeur. Elle avait une chemise blanche avec un corset noir lui enserrant sa fine taille et une veste courte aux manches longues de couleur rouge bordeau, son pantalon la moulait beaucoup, il était noir ainsi que ses bottes qui lui montaient jusqu'au cuisses étaient tenues à la ceinture par du tissu noir _(pareil que pour son frère, la tenue est celle d'Anna dans Van Helsing). _Elle portait la chaîne en or de son père à son cou ainsi qu'une épée dans son fourreau et avait libéré ses cheveux qui lui tombaient en bas des fesses. Elle avait un air de détermination sur le visage et semblait plus à l'aise.

-Bien... vous êtes prêts ? Demanda Maxan.

Tous hochèrent la tête et le Chef des Vampires se tourna vers Dumbledore pour lui dire :

-Albus, je vous retrouve chez moi, les Portoloins que j'ai activé sont prêts à fonctionner... soyez prudent et vous deux, dit-il en désignant Mia et Mickaël, faites attention à eux.

-Ne vous inquietez pas, si un Vampire s'approche trop près de nous, je suis sûr que Mia va se faire un plaisir de les tuer.

-Je ne te le fais pas dire Mickaël ! Répondit la jeune Serdaigle le plus sérieusement du monde.

-Peut être qu'avant de partir, nous ferions mieux de faire les présentations, dit Maxan.

-Vous avez raison Maxan... bien, Mia, Mickaël, je vous présente Nymphadora Tonks et Alastor Maugrey ; ils sont Aurors... ensuite, vous connaissez vos professeurs.

-Albus, intervint Tonks, je pourrais préciser que je ne supporte pas que l'on m'appelle Nymphadora.

-Alors comment devons-nous vous appeler ? Demanda Mickaël très poliment.

-Tonks.

-Okay.

-Bien... je vais vous laisser... Mia, Mickaël vous vous rappelez où se trouve mon château ?

-Oui, maître, répondit le jeune homme.

-Aurevoir.

Maxan disparut dans un panache de fumée. Dumbledore apporta un cintre rouillé et une casserole cabossée au milieu de la pièce et dit :

-Nous allons nous diviser en six, Mia, tu pars avec Severus, Minerva, Ron, Harry et moi pendant que ton frère sera avec Tonks, Alastor, Remus, Ginny et Hermione... on se retrouve dans quelques secondes.

Mia n'eut pas d'autre choix que d'accepter. Ils se séparèrent, donc, et s'aggenouillèrent devant les portoloins.

-Il ne va pas tarder à partir... dans quelques secondes.

Mia remarqua que ses amis étaient angoissés et légèrement apeurés. Elle tenta un sourire vers Ron et Harry mais ceux-ci étaient trop concentrés sur ce qui allait venir. Rogue observait Mia le plus discrètement possible, ce qui n'était pas dur puisqu'il était en face d'elle. Il la trouvait vraiment tranquille pour quelqu'un qui ne voulait pas retourner chez elle.

La casserole et le cintre servant de Portoloins se mirent à scintiller et quelques secondes plus tard, le bureau du Directeur fut totalement vide de présence humaine.

Ils atterrirent tous lourdement sur un sol couvert de feuilles mortes sauf pour Mia et Mickaël qui, avec l'agilité d'un chat, étaient retombés sur leurs pieds. Ils se retinrent d'éclater de rire en constatant que même le Directeur n'avait pas réussi à amortir sa chute.

Lorsqu'ils furent tous sur pieds, ils observèrent attentivement où ils avaient atterris. Ils était à la lisière d'une forêt dense à côté se trouvait un chemin de terre. Mia se mit devant le groupe, Mickaël fermant la marche. Ils progressaient sans un mot, les sens des deux Vampires plus en alerte que jamais.

Une demi heure plus tard, ils arrivèrent à l'entrée d'un village où se pressait des dizaines de Vampires – hommes, femmes et enfants – certains regardaient les deux McCalister comme des revenants puis leurs yeux s'attardèrent sur les humains qui les accompagnaient. Remus se sentait très mal à l'aise mais Mia se retourna et lui sourit pour le rassurer. Tonks n'avait pas manqué cet échange et se renfrogna.

Bientôt, ils furent au milieu du village et au loin, ils virent un imposant château du style Renaissance au briques rouges pâle. Alors qu'ils traversaient la rue principale, Mia entendit :

-Tiens, tiens ! McCalister !

La jeune fille se retourna avec grâce et une Vampire se détacha de la foule. Elle était plus grande que Mia en âge et en taille. Elle avait de longs cheveux blond-argenté attachés en queue de cheval, elle était assez jolie et elle portait un pantalon noir avec des tissus bordeaux qui pendaient et un corset rouge sang.

-Quoi ? Demanda Mia d'un air nonchalant en fixant la Vampire.

-Tu nous ramènes de quoi manger ?

-Non... ils sont avec moi et mon frère.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pour une chose qui ne te regarde en aucun cas, Liam ! Dit-elle d'un ton cassant.

-Alors... si on en sacrifie un, c'est pas grave !

-Fais le et je te tue ! Menaça-t-elle.

Elle se retourna pour aller rejoindre les autres qui la regardaient avec méfiance sauf Dumbledore qui était amusé par la colère de la jeune fille puis elle entendit que Liam disait assez fort pour bien que Mia entende :

-Je paris qu'ils sont pour le Chef... c'est pour avoir encore plus les faveurs du fils !

Ses amis et les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix regardèrent le visage de Mia qui s'était soudain assombri, ils remarquèrent que ses yeux étaient comme ceux des chats ; la rétine en fente. Elle enleva sa veste, dégaina son épée et détacha son fourreau puis dit d'un ton glacial :

-Mickaël !

Il vint lui prendre ce que sa soeur lui tendait avec un sourire sadique au coin des lèvres. Il retourna près des autres qui s'étaient figés sur place en voyant l'air menaçant qu'avait Mia. La jeune Serdaigle se retourna face à son ennemie :

-Tu vas le regretter et cette fois je ne t'épargnerai en aucun cas !

-C'est une mise en garde ?

-Non !

-Bien, alors laisse moi te remettre dans le Droit chemin qui est la Défaite pour toi !

Elle tira son épée et remit une mèche de ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles. Mia attendit qu'elle attaque en première ce que Liam fit cinq secondes plus tard. La jeune Serdaigle se prépara, resserra ses mains autour du manche de l'épée et prit bien appui sur ses pieds. Liam abattit son épée sur le dessus, attaque que Mia arrêta avec un mouvement rapide sur le côté.

-Toujours aussi pitoyable à ce que je vois, fit remarquer Mia d'un ton sarcastique. Maintenant à moi !

Elle ne laissa pas le temps à son ennemie de se reprendre et sauta en l'air puis enfonça sa lame dans l'épaule gauche de Liam qui poussa un cri de rage et de douleur. Hermione se retint de crier en s'aggripant à Ron et Ginny se serra un peu plus contre Harry. Mia ricana et retira d'un coup sec son épée puis elle prit appui sur le dos de la Vampire et fit un bond en arrière, elle atterrit sur ses pieds quelques mètres plus loin.

Liam se ressaisit et se tourna, ses yeux exprimant une grande colère. Elles enchaînèrent les attaques les unes après les autres, Mia les esquiva pratiquement toutes, d'ailleurs elle commençait à s'ennuyer. Liam, elle, se fatiguait : elle n'avait pas bu de sang depuis un certain temps. Elle tenta une attaque qui visait le flan droit de son ennemie mais Mia s'écarta juste à temps et se saisit de l'épée de Liam par la lame, la Vampire fit de même avec l'épée de la jeune Serdaigle qui ricana.

Mia tira sur les deux épées, se coupant un peu la main au passage, et donna un coup de pied dans le ventre de Liam qui lâcha les armes et tomba plus loin. Mia lança l'épée de son ennemie en l'air et la rattrapa par le manche. Elle s'avança dangereusement vers Liam et dit avec rancoeur :

-Adieu Liam !

Elle croisa les épées au niveau du cou de la Vampire qui la regardait avec méchanceté puis les décroisa en lui coupant la tête. Hermione, Ginny, McGonagall et Tonks ne purent retenir une exclamation d'horreur et les hommes avaient sursauté, sauf Mickaël qui savait pertinemment comment ça allait se terminer même Dumbledore semblait surpris de la réaction de Mia.

Immédiatement le corps de Liam commença à partir en cendres. Le cercle qui s'était formé autour des combattantes se disloqua. Chaque Vampire retournait à son occupation et ils ne paraissaient pas plus surpris que ça ce qui agaça Hermione qui, une fois remise du choc, s'approcha de son amie et lui demanda :

-Pourquoi l'as-tu tuée ?

-Pourquoi pas ?

-Mais enfin Mia, tu trouves ça _normal_ ?

-Mais c'est normal, Hermione !

-En quoi est-ce normal de tuer quelqu'un ?

-C'est dans la loi, expliqua Mickaël qui venait en aide à sa soeur, si un Vampire plus vieux nous provoque, on a deux choix, le premier est de s'incliner et de lui accorder ce qu'il demande : là on aurait dû sacrifier l'un de vous et le second choix est de se battre en duel avec lui pour lui montrer qui on est mais à l'issu de ce duel, il est obligé de tuer le plus vieux – ou le plus jeune si c'est l'ancien qui gagne... mais Mia ne l'avait pas fait la première fois.

-Et pourquoi n'as-tu pas fait comme la dernière fois ?

-Parce que cette fille m'énervait énormément et elle se vantait de m'avoir battu alors que c'était le contraire puis si je l'avais laissé en vie, elle n'aurait pas hésité à tuer l'un de vous si vous vous étiez promené seul dans les rues de la ville... elle n'a jamais su se contrôler... bon, on ferai mieux d'y aller, Maxan va nous attendre.

Elle lâcha l'épée de Liam et remit la sienne dans son fourreau que lui tendait son frère. Elle noua sa veste autour de sa taille et reprit la tête de la file. Le reste du chemin se fit dans un silence lourd, Tonks avait vraiment peur de Mia, McGonagall était aussi choquée qu'Hermione et Ginny, Dumbledore s'était remis du choc initial et comprenait la réaction de la jeune Serdaigle. Seuls Rogue, Lupin, Harry, Ron et Maugrey semblaient impatient de commencer les cours d'Art du Maniement d'épée.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent dans l'enceinte du château. Là, un valet les conduisit dans la salle à manger.

L'intérieur était magnifique : une décoration assez simple mais belle, les fenêtres avaient des rideaux en velours rouge bordeau faisant contraste avec les murs blancs. Des tableaux les ornaient, ils représentaient des scènes de batailles ou des portraits de Vampires, au contraire des tableaux sorciers, ceux-là ne bougeaient pas.

Ils marchaient sur un long tapis tout aussi rouge alors que le parquet qui avait en dessous était noir. Les meubles dataient tous de la même époque. Mia et Mickaël ne semblaient pas aussi impressionnés que les autres.

Le salon les laissa encore plus bouche bée. Il était immense, les murs étaient toujours blancs et les rideaux rouges mais de grande tapisserie mouvante représentait l'Histoire des Vampires. Le marbre avait remplacé le tapis et le parquet. Une grande table était placée au milieu, elle était en bois d'ébène, les pieds étaient sculptés aux armoiries de la famille qui était Chef, il en allait de même pour les chaises qui semblaient lourdes.

Dans les coins de la pièce et près des fenêtres se trouvaient des fauteuils qui paraissaient très confortable en tissu brodé rouge et blanc. Maxan se trouvait sur l'un d'eux, près d'une cheminée où – sur – était accroché un miroir dans un cadre d'or.

-Nous sommes là, Maxan ! S'exclama Mia.

Le Chef se leva et se tourna vers eux, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

-Bien ! J'ai appris que tu avais fini par tuer Liam.

-Oui ! Elle m'a provoquée.

-Je sais... ne t'inquiète pas, je sais qu'entre elle et toi ce n'était pas de l'amour ! Mais l'essentiel est qu'elle n'a touché personne.

-J'y ai veillé.

-Je n'en doute pas ! Lucian ne va pas tarder.

Mia se crispa et gronda – intérieurement.

« Lucian ! Si tu savais comme je te hais ! »

-Bon, vous savez tous pourquoi vous êtes ici ? Albus a dû vous en parler ! Tous les onze vous allaient apprendre le Maniement de l'épée avec un pro...

-Pardon ! L'interrompit Mia. ''Tous les onze'' ? Comment ça ''tous les onze'' ?

-Oui tu as bien compris Mia, même si tu es excellente, tu dois encore apprendre des choses... donc, je disais... ah oui ! Avec un très bon professeur et vous aurez votre propre épée.

-Père !

Mia se crispa entièrement et ne se retourna pas pour voir qui venait d'arriver alors que les autres ne se gênèrent pas. C'était Lucian, il était assez grand et avait un visage d'une grande beauté, glacée et pourtant si chaude, il avait – à la différence de son père – les cheveux chatains clair presque blond, d'une longueur raisonnable : en dessous des épaules. Il les avait attaché en demi-queue terminée par une tresse _(style la coiffure de Legolas... KKKKYYYYYAAAA !!! C'est rien, c'était l'auteur qui avait sa seconde de pétage de boulons ! Lol)_. Il était assez musclé mais mince. Il portait le même style de vêtement que Mickaël mais les coutures étaient en fil d'or et il portait les armoiries de sa famille autour du cou.

La jeune Serdaigle serra les dents au maximum et se mit à trembler de colère ce qui n'échappa pas à Severus qui se demandait ce qu'il lui arrivait.

-J'ai appris que les invités étaient là !

-Oui... chers invités, je vous présente mon fils, Lucian.

Ledit fils sourit d'un air charmeur et lorsqu'il vit Mia, son sourire s'élargit puis il s'avança vers elle. Lorsque celle-ci s'en apperçut, elle dégaina son épée et la brandit d'un air menaçant pour le dissuader d'aller au bout de ses gestes.

-Approche toi et tu iras rejoindre cette chère Liam !

-Voyons, Mia... chérie... calme toi !

-Tu n'aurais pas dû, Lucian, dit Mickaël d'un ton chantant, surtout le ''chérie''.

Et il avait raisons, les yeux de Mia changèrent, elle s'approcha dangereusement de lui sans baisser son épée pour autant. Severus, lui, se retenait de toutes ses forces, il avait vu rouge lorsqu'il avait entendu le fils du Chef parlait aussi familièrement avec _sa_ Mia.

-Retire – _immédiatement_ – ce – que – tu – viens – de – dire ! S'exclama-t-elle en détachant chaque mot.

-Mia ! S'ecria Maxan. Abaisse cette épée tout de suite et calme toi !

La jeune fille tilta et s'éxécuta, elle fusilla Lucian du regard puis retourna à côté d'Hermione. Le fils du Chef reprit vite ses esprits et ne se démonta pas pour autant : il voulait un baiser de sa ''future'' femme et il aurait. Il s'avança vers elle et lorsqu'il fut proche d'elle, il se pencha pour recevoir... une gifle retentissante qui avait laissé sa marque ; quatre traces de griffes.

Mia sortit furieuse du salon et cria – avant de partir :

-Je ne deviendrai jamais ta femme, Lucian ! Je n'épouserai jamais l'assassin de mon père !

Une fois dans les couloirs, la jeune Serdaigle souffla pour retrouver son calme. Il n'était jamais bon pour un Vampire de s'emporter. Elle décida de marcher un peu, de toute manière elle saurait si on avait besoin d'elle. Elle rencontra la fille de Maxan qui n'était pas plus âgée que Mia et qui était adorable. Elle s'appelait Loïs.

-Mia ! Ça fait plaisir de te revoir, papa m'a prévenu pour ta mère et ta petite soeur... je suis désolée.

-Tu peux rien y faire, tu sais !

-Au fait ! Tu as appris pour Sebastian ?

-Appris ? Appris quoi ?

-Lucian l'a tué !

-Quoi ?! S'écria-t-elle. Mais pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'il t'a embrassée !

-L'enfoiré ! Jura Mia. D'un côté je ne lui en veux pas parce qu'il m'avait bien fait mal mais de l'autre... je ne deviendrai jamais son épouse !

-Oh ! Dommage ! J'aurai aimé que tu sois dans ma famille au moins on aurait pu rester plus souvent ensemble.

-Loïs ! Ton frère a tué mon père et m'a transformée, ma famille et moi, en Vampire.

-Je sais... bon je dois te laisser... on se voit plus tard... je crois que papa te cherche.

-Je vais y aller alors !

Mia refit lentement le chemin à l'envers, perdue dans ses souvenirs. Elle arriva devant la porte du salon juste quand ils sortirent. Mickaël dévisagea sa soeur qui lui sourit pour le rassurer.

-Je vous conduis dans vos appartements ! S'exclama Maxan en se placant entre Lucian et Mia.

-Puis-je demander quelque chose ?

-Oui, Mia, vas-y !

-Ai-je un appartement pour moi ?

-Mais oui... chacun de vous à un appartement.

-Merci ! J'aurai refusé de partager mes appartements avec votre fils... sans vouloir vous vexer Maxan.

-Je retourne à l'entraînement... donc, demain, on commence les cours !

Lucian disparut à l'angle du couloir sans obtenir la réponse. Mia se figea sur place, analysant les dernières paroles du Vampire :

-Comment ça ''on commence les cours demain'' ? Maxan, qui est le professeur ?

-Ce n'est pas Lucian mais il va participer à la leçon.

-Vous voulez que je tue votre fils ou quoi ? S'emporta la jeune fille. S'il participe, je ne vais pas pouvoir me contrôler et vous le savez parfaitement.

-Tu crois que votre professeur va te laisser le tuer sans rien dire ?

-... cela ne m'empêchera pas de lui faire du mal.

-Mia ! Gronda Maxan.

-Maxan, vous aviez dit que vous nous amenez à nos appartements, intervint Dumbledore.

-... mh... oui, c'est vrai... suivez moi.

Pendant le trajet, Maxan se mit à raconter l'histoire de chaque ancêtre qui était représenté sur les tableaux. Mia s'était rapprochée d'Hermione, Ron, Harry, Ginny et Mickaël :

-Désolée ! Depuis qu'on est arrivé ici, je me montre insolente et odieuse mais je n'aime vraiment pas être ici... puis Lucian y est pour beaucoup aussi, vu qu'il a tué mon père et qu'il veut à tout prix se marier avec moi.

-C'est rien Mia ! S'exclama Ron. On sait que le Continent et toi, c'est pas le grand amour... t'excuse pas... j'ai hâte de commencer les entraînements du Maniement d'épée.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Demanda Hermione.

-D'avoir vu Mia se battre comme elle s'est battue m'a donné envie d'en faire... tu es très forte, bravo !

-Merci.

-Mais comment ça se fait ? Je veux dire, ça fait à peine un an que tu es Vampire et tu manis l'épée comme personne ! Dit Ginny.

-J'apprends très vite et j'ai eu un bon professeur.

-Mia est modeste ! S'exclama son frère. Dès qu'elle a touché son épée, elle a commencé à se battre comme le meilleur guerrier Vampire !

-L'écoutez pas, il débloque mon cher frère.

Ils arrivèrent dans l'aile réservée aux invités. C'était un long couloir où il y avait des portes des deux côtés des murs, chacune étant en face de l'autre _(je sais pas si vous me suivez toujours !)_ et elles portaient, toutes, le nom et le prénom des invités. Maxan repartit, les laissant s'installer tranquillement.

Severus ne pouvait pas être plus content que cela puisqu'il était juste en face de la chambre de Mia. La chambre de la jeune fille était assez claire. Elle posa sa baguette sur sa table de nuit, défit sa ceinture qu'elle posa sur son lit puis se dirigea vers les placards et en retira un pantalon jean noir et un corset rouge foncé. Mia entra dans sa salle de bain, ouvrit les robinets et se fit couler un bain.

Une fois nue et installée dans la baignoire, elle appuya sa tête contre le mur, ferma les yeux pour réfléchir à un moyen de récuprérer sa famille. Merlin savait quelle torture ils étaient en train de leur faire ! Une demi heure plus tard, elle sortit de la baignoire, se sécha, s'habilla et retourna dans sa chambre.

Elle ouvrit la fenêtre et alla sur le petit balcon pour profiter de l'air frais. La vue donnait sur une forêt aux arbres immenses, des oiseaux chantaient et le vent dans les feuilles faisaient une douce mélodie. Mia ferma les yeux et respira à plein poumon.

Sur le Continent, le soleil était supportable pour les Vampires donc la jeune fille put profiter de la châleur que lui procurait les rayons puis elle songea que cet instant serait plus agréable si elle avait été dans les bras d'un homme. Elle rouvrit les yeux en secouant la tête de droite à gauche pour s'enlevait cette idée absurde. Elle soupira et on toqua à la porte, elle annonça d'une voix forte et claire un ''entrez, c'est ouvert'' puis se retourna pour voir qui était son visiteur.

-Mia ! Dumbledore te demande, lui dit Hermione.

-J'arrive.

Elle sortit à la suite de son amie et ensemble, elles se dirigèrent vers la chambre au fond du couloir. Elles entrèrent ensemble et Mia découvrit qu'ils étaient tous là.

-Vous m'avez fait venir, professeur ?

-Oui, Mia... c'est pour parler de...

-Attendez... est-ce que c'est secret ? L'interrompit la jeune fille.

-Oui.

-Alors, ne dites rien ! On pourrait être écoutés, je n'ai pas confiance aux Vampires qui vivent dans ce château.

-Que proposez-vous mademoiselle McCalister ? Demanda le professeur Rogue appuyé contre un mur.

-... mh... j'ai juste besoin de quelques minutes pour vérifier quelque chose et ensuite je serai capable de vous répondre, professeur, répondit-elle en le fixant.

-Tu penses à...

-Exactement Micka ! Interrompit, une seconde fois, Mia. Je reviens.

Elle ressortit presqu'immédiatement laissant ses interlocuteurs sans réponse précise.

-Que va faire ta soeur, Mickaël ? Demanda Harry.

-Je n'en suis pas sûr mais je pense qu'elle va essayer de trouver un endroit où personne ne se douterait que l'on y soit.

-Et pourquoi ? Interrogea McGonagall.

-Comme elle vous l'a dit, elle n'a pas confiance et j'avoue que moi aussi... j'ai l'impression qu'on est observé et nos intuitions sont pratiquement tout le temps vrais.

Au même moment, Mia circulait dans les couloirs déserts. Elle connaissait ce château par coeur mais ils avaient sûrement dû changer des choses en un an ! Elle tourna à l'angle d'un couloir puis continua tout droit en frôlant les murs. Elle arriva enfin devant un tableau représentant un paysage du Continent, elle le fit légèrement pivoter et découvrit avec joie que la porte était toujours là.

Elle entra un doigt dans le trou et entendit un discret déclic lui signifiant que c'était ouvert. Mia se faufila à l'intérieur de l'ouverture et referma la porte derrière elle en prenant soin de replacer le tableau comme il était. Elle reconnaissait l'endroit. C'était l'ancienne bibliothèque du château, les étagères avaient encore beaucoup de livres mais tous étaient très abîmés _(sacrilège !)_, il y avait des toiles d'araignées un peu partout mais l'électricité semblait marcher puis il y avait une petite cheminée.

Mia sourit légèrement et décida de voir si le passage secret était toujours en état. Elle se dirigea devant l'unique tableau de la pièce, le décrocha et ouvrit la porte qui se trouvait derrière. Elle entra à l'intérieur du tunnel et avança, si tout allait bien, elle devait déboucher dans la pièce vide qu'il y avait dans l'aile réservée aux invités.

Quelques secondes plus tard, elle était à l'air libre dans la pièce vide. Mia sortit, traversa le couloir et toqua à la chambre du Directeur de Poudlard. Celui-ci, surpris, ouvrit à la jeune fille qui entra dans la pièce.

-Alors ? Demanda Mickaël.

-Elle y est toujours.

-Génial !

-On aurait besoin que vous nous expliquiez ! Intervint Maugrey légèrement agaçé.

-Patience... je vais juste vous expliquer, répondit Mia. Ce soir rendez-vous dans notre cachette secrète.

-Comment pouvons-nous savoir où est votre ca...

-Ayez seulement confiance, précisa Mickaël.

Le soir, donc, Mia et Mickaël avaient donné rendez-vous aux autres dans la pièce vide à 21 h 00. Une fois tous à l'intérieur, ils s'assurèrent que personne n'était dans les parages et Mia les fit descendre par le tunnel. La jeune fille ferma lorsque le professeur Dumbledore passa avant elle.

La Serdaigle déboucha dans la bibliothèque qui était faiblement allumée. Son frère avait pris soin de faire un peu de ménage et il avait bouché la fenêtre.

-Et voilà notre cachette secrète, annonça-t-il joyeusement.

-Je crois qu'ils l'avaient deviné, Micka, répondit sa soeur en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Oh ce que tu peux être rabat-joie !

-Je suis juste réaliste ! Bon... nous n'allons pas nous disputer ce soir ! Professeur Dumbledore vous vouliez nous informer de quelque chose ?

-Euh... oui, c'est exact _(zut ! Me rappelle plus !)_, c'est à propos de l'enlèvement, je voudrai te mettre en garde. Ne tente rien, ni toi, ni ton frère, ni personne d'autre.

-Mais, pourquoi me dire cela ?

-Rien qu'en regardant ton visage, on sait que tu vas faire quelque chose.

-Je ne vais rien faire !

-Promets le nous ! S'exclama Dumbledore.

« Merde ! Il est plus malin que je ne le croyais ! »

-Bien... je promets de ne rien tenter pour sauver ma famille et je ne demanderai pas à mon frère de mener l'enquête !

-Aie un peu confiance en ton Chef.

-Vous avez confiance en ces créatures vous ?

-Oui... en Maxan, en toi et en ton frère.

-Je n'en demandais pas tant.

-Pourrai-je vous poser une question ? Demanda le professeur Lupin qui regardait les étagères de livres avec beaucoup d'intérêt.

-Faites ! Répondit Mia d'un air suspicieux.

-Racontez nous l'origine de la Séparation des Vampires.

-Ow ! Je ne connais que les grandes lignes...

-Mia ! Arrête, tu t'es plongée dans tous les livres d'Histoire, l'interrompit Mickaël qui était, pour la première fois, énervé contre sa soeur.

-Je m'incline... comme vous le savez, sur le Continent vit deux peuples différents... les Vampires et les Loups-Garous mais la première famille qui régna sur le Peuple des Vampires était celle du comte Casparek – c'était un des Anciens. Donc, dans le Peuple des Vampires, il y en avait deux sortes : une qui avait les yeux noirs comme la famille ''royale'' et les autres qui avaient les yeux bleus-cristal.

Tous l'écoutaient avec des yeux comme les enfants auxquels on raconte une histoire pour s'endormir. Hermione s'était calée contre Ron, la tête posée sur son épaule, Ginny était dans les bras de Harry tandis que les adultes _(marre d'écrire tous les prénoms... je sais, je suis une graaannnde flemmarde ! ) _avaient fait apparaître des fauteuils, ils s'y installèrent tranquillement tout en l'écoutant parler.

Mia était debout et faisait face à ses interlocuteurs _(woua ! Trois ans avant de savoir c'était quoi le mot ! Maintenant que je le sais, ça va mieux ! Tout le monde s'en fout mais c'est pas grave ! Lol)_ quant à Mickaël, il était assis au pied de la cheminée et fixait Rogue qui, lui, ne quittait pas la jeune fille des yeux.

-Le comte Casparek dirigeait notre Peuple comme le ferait Vous-Savez-Qui s'il arrivait aux pouvoirs ! Même si c'était un tyran beaucoup l'aimait... surtout ceux qui avaient la même couleur d'yeux que lui et sa famille... en fait... Merlin que c'est bête... il était comme raciste de ceux possédant les yeux comme les miens.

« Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était que la famille du Chef actuel – les Casparek – complotait pour le renverser et ainsi instaurer une politique plus juste... seulement, d'après ce qu'il a été rapporté, il y a eu une fuite... un traître parmi les justes.

« L'histoire raconte qu'il est allé les denoncer, le comte Casparek était fou de rage et une Guerre Civile a eclaté. C'était sanglant, ils étaient sans pitié mais le comte fut tué par Maxan et il prit – par conséquent – sa place et ceux possédant les yeux noirs ont juste eu le temps de quitter la Ville avec le fils du Comte... Hector. Il se serait réfugié dans les Montagnes du Continent. »

-Tous ça pour une couleur d'yeux ? Demanda Hermione.

-Et oui ! C'est ridicule, n'est-ce pas ?

-C'est que vous vous battez à l'épée, vous vivez dans des châteaux et vous avez des livres ! Vous n'êtes pas plus moderne que les sorciers ! S'exclama Tonks.

-Désolée de vous décevoir, Tonks mais nous sommes beaucoup plus avancé que vous ! Ricana Mia.

-Et comment ? Demanda la Métamorphomage les joues rougies par la honte. Je ne vois rien de moderne dans cette pièce.

-Mh... on va vérifier ça !

Elle alla à l'opposé du tableau où il y avait des livres tout aussi poussièreux que les autres. Elle lisait les titres de chacun essayant de trouver lequel était le bon... puis, elle le trouva, sa couverture était verte émeraude. Mia fit mine de le retirer mais l'étagère disparue laissant place à une autre salle, beaucoup plus petite que la bibliothèque, contenant des ordinateurs assez vieux mais dans un assez bon état.

-Voilà ! Nous n'utilisons la magie qu'en cas d'extrême urgence donc les appareils électriques marchent. Dans ces ordinateurs, il y a le nom de tous les Vampires, ce qu'ils sont, avec qui ils sont, s'ils ont une famille etc... mais je ne sais pas s'ils marchent encore, j'ai l'impression qu'ils n'ont pas été utilisés depuis longtemps.

-On essaiera demain... ils feraient mieux d'aller dormir, Mia, tu ne crois pas ?

-Si...

-Mais...

-Professeur McGonagall ne protestait pas. Il faut que vous soyez tous en pleine forme pour l'entraînement demain.

-Quelles sont les tenues pour se battre confortablement ? Demanda Lupin soudain.

-Euh... moi je me bats avec celle que j'avais en arrivant mais pour vous dans les vêtements où vous êtes à l'aise et... pas de longue robe de sorcier qui pourrait vous gêner dans vos mouvements... bon, Mickaël, raccompagnons ces messieurs, dames dans leur chambre.

-Bien soeurette.

Le lendemain matin, ils se retrouvèrent tous dans le salon du château et tous avaient revêtu une tenue différente. Hermione avait opté pour un survêtement noir et un sous-pull rouge, elle avait noué ses cheveux en chignon. Ron et Harry avaient tous deux des jeans bleu foncé mais au contraire de Ron, Harry avait un tee-shirt vert foncé faisant ressortir ses yeux quant au rouquin, le tee-shirt moulant qu'il avait mis révélait des muscles qu'il avait acquis grâce au Quidditch. Ginny aussi avait mis un survêtement noir et un sous-pull banc, elle avait noué ses cheveux en queue de cheval.

Le professeur Rogue attira l'attention de Mia bien plus qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Il portait une chemise blanche avec un gilet noir par dessus, laissant ses longues manches ressortir et un pantalon noir qui le mettait plus en valeur.

Tonks _(arf ! Pourquoi j'ai voulu décrire comment ils étaient habillés !!! En plus j'aime pas !)_ et McGonagall avaient pris des tenues dans leur placard et Lupin portait un pantalon marron et un pull gris. Dumbledore, lui, avait gardé sa robe de sorcier mais Mia savait très bien qu'il ne viendrait pas les voir. Il n'allait pas s'entraîner.

Maxan arriva dans le salon avec toute une suite de Vampires qui exaspéra la Serdaigle. Elle reconnut Loïs et Lucian parmi eux mais se contenta d'incliner légèrement la tête sur le passage de son Chef. Lucian avait revêtu une tenue semblable à celle de Mickaël. Il lança un clin d'oeil à la jeune fille qui le fusilla du regard. Le frère de la Mia ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que le professeur Rogue tilta, en son for intérieur, il ricana.

-Bonjour ! Fit Maxan. J'espère que les lits sont confortables et que tout s'est bient passé.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, Maxan, répondit Dumbledore, c'était parfait.

-Bien... Lucian se chargera d'amener nos jeunes apprentis à leur entraînement _(j'ai du mal à me dire que McGonagall va se battre avec une épée, pas vous ?)_ ainsi, ils feront la connaissance de leur professeur et prendront en charge leur épée... Mia, Mickaël, vous avez la votre ?

-Oui ! Répondirent-ils en montrant leur fourreau.

-Vous pouvez y aller.

-J'ai une question avant... j'espère qu'elle ne sera pas déplacée.

-Vas-y Mia ! Lui intima Dumbledore.

-Où allez vous ?

-Moi ? Je pense aller dans la bibliothèque... il me semble que plusieurs choses ne m'échappent et que j'espère en prendre connaissance grâce aux livres. Ai-je répondu à ta question ?

-Oui ! Pardonnez mon indiscrétion.

-Ce n'est rien... faites attention tous !

Ils se séparèrent là.

Pendant qu'ils marchaient jusqu'à la salle d'entraînement, Mia ne pouvait s'empêcher de fusiller le dos de Lucian. Mickaël s'approcha de Rogue qui était le dernier fermant la marche. Le jeune Serdaigle dit d'une voix assez basse pour qu'il n'y est que son professeur qui comprenne.

-Je me trompe ou ma soeur ne vous laisse pas indifférent ?

-Quand bien même cela serait vrai, en quoi ça vous regarde ? Répondit Rogue en grondant.

-C'est ma soeur et j'aimerai qu'elle évite de souffrir inutilement pour un Humain ! Alors, est-ce vrai ?

-Je ne vois pas ce qui vous fait dire ça ?

-[il ricana Voyons professeur, vous vous croyez discret mais je l'ai bien vu. Hier soir, quand Mia racontait l'Histoire de la Séparation, vous étiez comme hypnotisé par sa voix et tout à l'heure vous étiez prêt à tuer Lucian parce qu'il lui avait fait un clin d'oeil.

-Sottises ! Siffla le Serpentard entre ses dents toujours impassible mais bouillonant de colère en lui.

-Je ne pense pas ! J'ai juste touché là où ça fait mal et vous n'appréciez pas, voilà... mais ne me voyez pas comme un ennemi, je peux vous aider. Je ne supporterai pas que Mia se marie avec Lucian après tout, il a tué notre père. Mais j'aimerai autant vous prévenir à l'avance, vous voyez ma soeur sous son état de Vampire alors si un jour, nous pouvons redevenir Humain, si vous la rejettiez parce que le Charme des Vampires ne fonctionnent plus attendez vous à mourir de ma main !

-Votre soeur est – certes – de toute beauté mais je ne l'aime pas.

-Vous venez de vous vendre ! Tenez, dans cette enveloppe il y a une photo d'elle lorsqu'elle était Humaine... au moins si elle ne vous plaît pas vous pourrez toujours l'oublier.

Severus prit l'enveloppe et la fit disparaître d'un coup de baguette magique. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de la voir maintenant même si la curiosité le rongeait, il ne pouvait pas.

-On est arrivé ! Lucian tira le professeur de Potions de sa rêverie.

xXx

Pendant ce temps-là, Albus Dumbledore était dans la bibliothèque et était en train de lire un livre aussi épais que lourd, assis à une table dans un fauteuil des plus confortable. Dès qu'il avait découvert l'histoire de la famille de Mia, il avait entamé des recherches sur une quelconque possibilité de redevenir Humain : sans grand succès pour le moment mais il se doutait que dans ces ouvrages, il trouverait la solution.

Déjà, sans le vouloir, Maria McCalister l'avait mis sur une piste en déclarant que si Mia était avec d'autres personnes alors peut être qu'elle trouverait la bonne

« Cela a-t-il un rapport avec une quelconque possibilité de Calice ? »

Il feuilleta pensivement le livre tout en réfléchissant.

« Non ! Sûrement pas, Maria savait pertinemment que sa fille refusait de se nourrir de sang... que voulait-elle dire par là ? Allons Albus on ne se décourage pas ! »

Et alors qu'il pensait cela, il tomba sur un chapitre fort intéressant. Il posa une main à la page et referma le livre pour y lire le titre, il fut surpris de constater qu'il n'y en avait pas mais qu'il paraissait assez ancien étant donné que les pages étaient jaunis et manuscrites en gothique. La couverture était noire avec des bordures ors. Dumbledore revint à la page et se plongea dans sa lecture.

« Bien des recherches ont été faites pour savoir s'il y avait une possibilité pour les Vampires-Humains de redevenir comme avant jusqu'à présent rien n'était possible mais nous pouvons avancer de sources sûres qu'il existe une lignée d'Homme portant le Sang qu'il faut pour ce rituel très complexe.

En effet quelques années plus tôt fut découvert une Arcade dont les runes étaient presque indéchiffrables. Dans cette Arcade, en son centre, il y avait une table en pierre incrusté des Rubis de Sirix et des Emeraudes de Cervarius, elle servait au Rituel. Nous avons passé plusieurs mois avant de pouvoir arriver à lire cette Arcade...» _ (héhéhé ! Je laisse le suspens plâner, vous apprendrez un peu plus tard comment qui faut faire ! )_.

Lorsque Dumbledore eut fini sa lecture, il s'empara d'un parchemin vierge et – à l'aide d'un sort – copia toutes ces informations dessus. Il rangea le livre et sortit de la bibliothèque se doutant que quelqu'un l'observait.

XxX

BAM !

-Encore une fois, professeur, vous êtiez trop lent ! S'exclama Mia.

-Severus ! Arrêtez ça, admettez que Mia est bien plus forte que vous ! Intervint le professeur McGonagall.

« Zut ! C'est qu'elle a raison, je deviens trop vieux pour ce genre de chose ! »

_Flash Back _(bah ouais, sinon vous allez pas comprendre)

_Lorsqu'ils furent à l'intérieur de la salle d'entraînement, ils découvrirent leur professeur. C'était un Vampire d'un certain âge environ, âge humain, la cinquantaine. Ses cheveux lui tombaient élégamment dans le dos et ils étaient d'une couleur feu. Ses yeux donnaient l'impression qu'il avait tout vu. Il portait une tunique de combat semblable à celles de Lucian et de Mickaël. Il avait un sourire bienveillant aux lèvres et les accueillit chaleuresement._

_-Pour commencer, je m'appelle Isaac et je serais votre professeur de Maniement, dit-il d'une voix veloutée qui arracha un frisson à Tonks, il faut que vous sachiez que les épées sont comme les baguettes, ce sont elles qui choisissent leur propriétaire. Mettez-vous en ligne sauf vous Prince Lucian, Mickaël et Princesse Mia..._

_-Je – ne – suis – pas – Princesse ! Riposta celle-ci. Isaac ! Lucian et moi, nous ne nous marierons pas !_

_-Bien dommage, le titre de Princesse vous va bien._

_-Isaac ! Gronda Mia._

_-Oui, pardonnez moi, donc, je disais... ah oui, mettez vous en ligne. Lorsque je vous appellerez, venez devant moi... Harry Potter._

_Harry s'avança et sursauta lorsque Isaac s'approcha de lui assez dangereusement. Il se mit à le fixer dans les yeux pendant plusieurs minutes puis hocha la tête et s'éloigna quelques secondes pour revenir avec une épée au manche vert émeraude et noir, la lame brillait et des runes étaient inscrites dessus._

_Il fit de même pour tous les autres. Harry avait senti une sorte de joie l'envahir lorsqu'il avait touché le manche de son épée, c'était comme s'il lui avait toujours manqué quelque chose mais que maintenant il était complet. Il regarda Mia perplexe qui lui sourit lui faisant comprendre que c'était normal._

_Lorsque tous avaient leur épée en main, Isaac sortit la sienne et dit :_

_-Pour les expérimentés pas la peine, donc vous pouvez vous asseoir pour le moment quant à nous, je vais vous apprendre des exercices de base... Mia, ne restez pas trop éloignée._

_-Bien, professeur._

_Isaac débuta et Mia suivit le cours sans ciller un instant, consciente que Lucian l'observait, il n'avait pas réagi quand elle avait dit qu'il n'y aurait pas de mariage et elle savait qu'il n'allait pas tarder à lui faire la remarque qu'elle l'avait humilié en public mais elle avait son épée et n'hésiterai pas à le tuer._

_Le cours se déroula sans incident notable sauf lorsque Isaac leur expliqua un exercie à deux. Mia s'était levée avec son frère pour faire une démonstration mais leur professeur de potions ne put s'empêcher de dire :_

_-Je suis sûr que je peux battre Mademoiselle McCalister._

_Mia avait levé un sourcil et s'était tournée gracieusement vers lui en le regardant narquoisement. Elle avait ricané et dit :_

_-Tès bien... alors en garde, professeur !_

_Fin du Flash Back_ (ça fait bien une dizaine de minutes qu'ils se battent)

-D'accord, j'abandonne, dit-il en manque de souffle, les cheveux devant les yeux.

-Et...

-Je ne suis pas plus fort que vous, je ne peux pas vous battre, termina-t-il en grinçant des dents.

Mia se mit à sourire et lui tendit la main pour qu'il se relève. Il s'en saisit en remarquant que sa peau était glacée malgrè tous les efforts. Il fut vite sur pied et se perdit quelques secondes dans ces deux lacs bleu-cristal. Mia détourna vite la tête devant ses yeux si noirs.

Ils firent des équipes et le cours continua jusqu'à une heure avancée de l'après-midi. Ginny fut blessée et conduite à l'infirmerie qui était non loin de la salle d'entraînement. Harry, inquiet, avait rangé son épée et était sorti.

Ginny était dos à lui et était en train de remettre son sous-pull. Harry sentit ses joues le brûler puis manifesta sa présence en toussant bruyamment faisant sursauter la rouquine. La Gryffondor se retourna et rougit en s'aperçevant que c'était son ami.

-Désolé ! J'aurai dû taper.

-Ce... c'est rien.

-Ça va ? Demanda-t-il.

-Oui, mieux... Hermione n'a pas fait de gros dégats ! L'infirmière m'a juste bandée l'épaule droite.

-J'ai eu peur, tu sais.

Ginny s'asseya sur le lit pendant qu'Harry s'approchait. Il se trouva devant elle plus tôt que prévu et se plongea dans ses yeux bleus, brillant de tendresse. Depuis combien de temps il était amoureux d'elle ? Il ne serait le dire mais il savait que s'il ne lui disait pas maintenant, la peur de la perdre à tout instant le détruirait.

Il posa ses mains sur ses jambes, ce qui lui arracha un frisson, et les remonta vers son visage où il redessina ses contours avec soin et douceur. Ginny ferma les yeux et ne put retenir un soupir d'aise, elle écarta les jambes pour qu'Harry s'approche davantage, ce qu'il fit, collant son torse contre sa poitrine. Il glissa ses mains sur ses hanches et l'avança brusquement contre lui, lui faisant ouvrir les yeux.

-Je t'aime, lui murmura-t-il.

-...

-...

-...

-...

-Je t'aime aussi, répondit-elle après un long silence.

Harry scella cette union en avançant sa tête pour l'embrasser. Ginny passa ses bras autour de son cou et ferma les yeux. Il commença par effleurer ses lèvres en augmentant au fur et à mesure la pression puis l'embrassa par petits baisers.

Ginny se montra impatiente et fit savoir à Harry qu'elle voulait plus en l'empêchant de se reculer. Il esquissa un sourire et éxécuta sa demande. Il avança sa langue que la Gryffondor accueillit avec joie se délectant de sa douceur.

Ils s'embrassèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs secondes. Harry se sentait si bien et en sécurité avec elle et Ginny, elle, qui avait rêvé de cet instant depuis longtemps remercia en silence Mia. Ils se séparèrent en manque d'air. Harry lui caressa la joue, les yeux brillants d'un infini bonheur.

XxX

Ce soir-là, ils ne purent guère discuter dans la Cachette Secrète car ils étaient tous épuisés. Mickaël les avait raccompagné et avait décidé de se balader dans le château pour découvrir d'eventuel nouveau passage secret pendant que Mia était restée dans l'ancienne Bibliothèque. Rogue, quant à lui, était assis sur son lit et faisait tourner entre ses doigts, l'enveloppe que lui avait donné Mickaël, il hésitait à l'ouvrir puis il se décida enfin et ouvrit des yeux ronds lorsqu'ils se posèrent sur le visage de la jeune fille. Il la trouvait vraiment très belle. Il sentit une châleur bien connue l'envahir puis se ressaisit et alla dans sa salle de bain pour calmer ses ardeurs.

Mia avait ouvert la pièce informatique et allumé un ordinateur. Elle porta une main dans sa poche pour en retirer une clef USB, elle la posa à côté d'elle et s'asseya dans un fauteuil, devant l'écran.

Il afficha un message de Bienvenue et Mia entra dans le Bureau pour constater que tous les dossiers étaient encore là ainsi que le Moteur de Recherche.

Elle tapa plusieurs noms au hasard puis le sien ainsi que ceux de sa famille. Elle parut satisfaite de voir qu'il marchait encore. Elle tapa le nom de Lucian mais les informations n'étaient que de quelques lignes, déçue, elle se demanda si...

Par curiosité, elle effaça ce qu'elle avait marqué et tapa _'Severus Rogue'_ et fut surprise lorsqu'elle trouva tout un dossier le concernant lui et sa famille.

« Famille Vampire composée de :

Eileen Prince – femme de Tobias Rogue – elle-même fille de Vampire, ayant un lien de parenté avec les Casparek.

Tobias Rogue – époux de Eileen – lui-même fils de Vampire, ayant un lien de parenté avec les Casparek.

Severus Tobias Rogue – fils d'Eileen et Tobias Rogue – Vampire appartenant à la famille Casparek. »

« C'était donc un Vampire ! Mais comment a-t-il fait pour devenir Humain ? » se demanda Mia qui parcourait en diagonale les informations sur son professeur.

Elle décida d'introduire sa clef dans la prise et copia toutes ces informations dessus. Une fois finie, elle éteigna l'ordinateur et alla dans sa chambre.

Le lendemain, ils se rendirent tous chez Isaac pour reprendre l'entraînement. Mia était contente de constater que ses amis s'amélioraient mais gardait un oeil sur son professeur. Toute la nuit, elle s'était traitée mentalement d'idiote pour ne pas avoir remarqué plutôt. Rogue avait les yeux noirs, un teint cireux et beaucoup d'autres attitudes qui faisaient penser à un Vampire appartenant à la famille Casparek.

-Les exercices que je vous réserve vont jouer sur vos réflexes... Mia, démonstration.

La jeune fille se plaça au centre et Isaac lui mit un bandeau noir devant les yeux.

-Je vais attaquer Mia et son but est d'arrêter mon geste... tu es prête, Mia ?

-Oui.

La Serdaigle dégaina son épée et attendit, tous ses sens à l'affût puis elle entendit un froissement d'étoffe à sa droite, en un mouvement précis elle se tourna et leva son arme qui cogna contre celle de son professeur.

-Bien... qu'est-ce qui m'a trahi ? Demanda Isaac.

-J'ai entendu un froissement.

-Comment c'est possible ? Demanda Ron.

-Les sens des Vampires sont beaucoup plus développés que ceux des Humains, répondit Isaac.

-Mais comment allons-nous faire ? Se découragea Ginny.

-Il faut juste que tu aies confiance en toi... le même conseil pour tous... il faut que vous vous fiez à vos instincts.

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu veux leur apprendre ce genre de choses puisque ce sont des Humains, ils ne comprennent pas ces principes ! S'exclama Lucian.

Mia se retourna avec une telle rage qu'elle fit frissonner son frère. Il savait parfaitement la suite des évènements ; ça s'annonçait mal pour Lucian.

-C'est normal que tu ne comprenne pas, toi qui a été élevé avec une cuillère en argent dans la bouche ! Répliqua Mia sur le ton de la conversation.

-Mia ! Gronda-t-il. Je voulais dire qu'ils ne comprendront pas nos principes...

-Pourquoi ? Parce qu'ils ne sont pas des Vampires comme toi ? C'est vrai j'avais oublié à quel point tu trouvais les Humains inférieur à nous ! Mais ouvre les yeux, mon vieux, les temps ont changé !

-Pourquoi les défends-tu ?

-Parce que je suis née Humaine et que je donnerai tout au monde pour redevenir ce que j'étais mais bien sûr toi, tu ne peux pas comprendre, tu as massacré mon père et détruis ma famille, tu les as condamnés à vivre toute l'éternité !

-Mia, voyons, c'était pour votre bien.

-Ça, c'est la phrase de trop, murmura Mickaël à Hermione.

-Pour – notre – bien ? Répéta-t-elle en détachant les mots. Pour – notre – bien ! Non mais tu te fous de moi ou quoi ? Tu as tué mon père parce qu'il t'avait dit la vérité et pour te venger tu... tu nous as mordu après avoir tué mon père et tu t'étonnes que je ne veuille pas me marier avec toi ?

-Mais tu pourrais comprendre ! Et puis tu es la femme idéal.

S'en fut trop pour Mia, elle attaqua avec colère se moquant bien de qui se trouvait autour. Lucian eut juste le temps de dégainer son épée et de répliquer. Un combat débuta entre eux. Isaac ne fit rien pour les en empêcher, lorsque Mia était en colère, il ne valait mieux pas se trouver sur son chemin. Le professeur se contenta d'éloigner ses élèves.

Hermione et Ginny étaient inquietes pour leur amie et suivaient le combat avec anxiété puis pour une fois tout le groupe avait peur pour elle. Mia avait beau être forte, Lucian, lui était entraîné pour les Guerres et était sans pitié dans ses combats.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure, aucun des deux ne semblaient faiblir mais Lucian s'était pris beaucoup de coup et il saignait d'un peu partout, Mia avait quelques égratinures mais elles n'étaient profondes donc elle avait l'avantage sauf qu'elle ne vit pas le mur derrière elle et Lucian non plus apparemment puisqu'il fit glisser sa lame le long de l'épée de la jeune Serdaigle et lui cloua la main au mur. Elle poussa un long hurlement de douleur, le Prince, se rendant compte de sa faute, lâcha son arme et avança vers celle qui devait être sa compagne mais fut repoussé par un puissant coup de pied.

Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues et elle se tenait la main en essayant d'arrêter l'écoulement du sang. L'assistant du professeur Isaac alla aider Lucian à se relever pendant que son maître se dirigeait vers Mia.

-Hum... ça à l'air sérieux, Mia !

-Je le crois aussi...

-Parmi tes amis, est-ce que quelqu'un peut t'aider ?

-Le professeur Rogue, il enseigne les potions dans mon école, il doit connaître un truc pour moi... je ne comprends pas pourquoi ça ne se régénére pas !

-C'est normal ! Quand as-tu pris ta dose de sang ?

-Avant-hier !

-Mia ! Gronda Isaac.

-Désolée.

-Professeur Rogue ? Veuillez vous occuper de Mia, s'il vous plaît... elle a besoin de soin.

-Mademoiselle McCalister, venez .

Mia se leva et suivit son professeur. Dans les couloirs, ce fut Severus qui entama la conversation :

-Pourquoi vous êtes-vous battue ?

-Je ne supporte pas ce Vampire et puis il ne cessait de vous insulter, tous... je n'ai pas pu le supporter !

-Heureusement que son épée n'ait pas été trempée dans de l'Eau Bénite.

-J'y ai cru pendant un instant.

-C'est là votre infirmerie ? Demanda-t-il brusquement.

-Oui.

-Venez.

Ils entrèrent et Severus pria Mia de s'asseoir sur le lit. Il alla farfouiller dans les placards et revint avec un désinfectant, du coton et une bande. Il prit une chaise pour s'asseoir en face d'elle puis posa le tout à côté de Mia.

-Tendez moi votre main.

Elle s'éxécuta et lorsqu'il la prit, il remarqua que sa peau était douce même réflexion que se faisait la jeune fille en cet instant. Il s'occupa à la soigner pour ne pas penser à autres choses.

-Je trouve que vous vous améliorez, dit soudain Mia, vous tous... j'en suis contente !

-Merci... et voilà c'est fini... j'ai une question mais je pense que c'est indiscret...

-Dites, je jugerai par moi même.

-Vous allez vous marier avec le Prince ?

-... non... je ne ressens qu'une profonde rancoeur et rien de plus.

-Oui mais vous ressentez quelque chose pour lui même si ce n'est pas de l'amour.

-Pourquoi me dites-vous cela, professeur ?

-Non, laissez... bonne journée miss.

Severus sortit de l'infirmerie sans un regard pour son élève. Pourquoi se sentait-il aussi minable tout à coup ?

Les jours suivants, les cours devinrent de plus en plus difficiles pour les Apprentis mais Isaac ne désespérait pas. Dumbledore lui poursuivait ses recherches jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve enfin la solution. Il alla trouver le professeur Rogue pour lui faire part de ses découvertes.

Le soir de cette même journée, alors que Mia croyait que tous dormaient, elle entendit quelqu'un frapper à sa porte. Elle l'ouvrit sur le professeur Dumbledore, elle le laissa entrer, très surprise.

-J'ai à te parler, Mia.

-Je m'en doute... que se passe-t-il ?

-Je pense avoir trouvé le moyen pour que tu redeviennes Humaine.

-... quoi ? Demanda-t-elle en écarquillant les yeux. Mais et ma famille ?

-Si je ne me trompes, tu as été la première à être mordue, c'est exact ?

-C'est exact !

-Si toi tu redeviens Humaine, alors tout le reste de ta famille aussi_ (j'ai l'impression d'énoncer un théorème de maths ! Ça fait peur !)_.

-Comment faut-il faire ?

-J'ai découvert dans un livre qu'il existe une Arcade de Transformation, mais le lieu n'y est pas indiqué, dans cette Arcade il y a une table avec les Rubis de Sirix et les Emeraudes de Cervarius...

-Le premier Vampire et le premier Loup-Garou ?

-Oui... si j'ai bien compris le Rituel, il faut que tu t'allonges sur cette table et il faut que l'Elu soit là aussi.

-Harry ?!

-Non ! L'Elu qui a le Sang-Béni... c'est comme que l'appelle les Chercheurs... doit toucher une des Pierres et toucher la personne qui veut redevenir Humaine.

-Simplement ça ?

-Non... il faut que tu le mordes avant et que tu te mordes ensuite... la personne qui a le Sang-Béni est ici, avec nous... c'est le professeur Rogue.

-Non !

-Mais pourquoi cela Mia ?

-Il n'est pas question que quelqu'un se sacrifie pour me refaire redevenir humaine.

-Mais ce ne sera pas un sacrifice, étant donné que seul lui peut lever les malédictions !

-Non mais ça va pas ! Il n'est pas question que je fasse cela ! En plus avec un professeur ! Monsieur le Directeur, sauf votre respect, vous vous faites vieux ! Je ne m'attache - sentimentalement parlant - à personne !

-J'en ai déjà parlé avec Monsieur Rogue.

-... QUOI ?

-Et il est d'accord !

-Pardon ???

-Je crois que quelque chose chez vous l'attire.

-Mais vous êtes tous malade ! Il n'en est pas question, vous comprenez ? Je ne veux pas !

-Je ne vous laisse pas le choix mademoiselle McCalister.

Mia se retourna pour faire face au professeur Rogue. Il avait une lueur de détermination dans ses yeux, Mia le regardait avec colère, il ne s'en formalisa pas : il avait l'habitude. Il la dévisagea avec un air sarcastique. Dumbledore s'eclipsa, il était en trop.

-Eh bien moi je refuse ! Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? protesta-t-elle avec colère.

-Votre impertinence vous aurez coûté 5 points en moins.

-... je suis sérieuse ! Il n'est aucunement question que vous fassiez cela.

-Si moi je le veux .

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous le feriez ?

-Raison personnelle.

-Ow ! Peut-on savoir laquelle ?

-Non, si je vous dis que c'est personnel, c'est que c'est personnel.

-Je ne veux toujours pas ! Je ne dois pas boire de sang ! Je n'ai pas envie de devenir dépendante de ce sang si en plus ma "victime" est en vie !

-Avez-vous envisagé une relation avec un homme ?

-Sous mon état actuel ? Non.

-Donc si vous voulez vous engager avec quelqu'un, vous feriez mieux de le faire !

-Non.

-Si.

-Non.

-Si.

-Non, cherchez pas j'aurai le dernier mot.

-Si, non c'est moi qui l'aura.

-Non moi.

-Non moi.

-Moi.

-Moi.

-Moi.

-Moi.

Cette dispute aurait pu durer des lustres si Severus ne l'avait pas fait taire en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes et en l'approchant de lui au maximum...

_A suivre..._


	5. De l'amour

**Note de l'éditrice:**

Notre chère et dévouée auteure a encore fait des prouesses avec ce nouveau chapitre!! moi il m'a beaucoup beaucoup plu!!!! bon bonne lecture à vous tous!!!!

**Note de l'auteur (encore et toujours ) :**

Vilà le chapitre 4... j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant qu'il m'a plu quand je l'ai écrit ! Bonne lecture et désolée du retard mais c'est encore à cause des devoirs (sont chiants les profs défois ! )... laissez une review !!

**Réponse aux reviews :**

clèm: Thanks ! Et là encore j'ai fait un long chapitre (un peu moins que le précédent mais long quand même)... l'envie d'écrire et beaucoup présente dans cette fic... je m'impressione toute seule defois !! Merci... encore !

GaBy27: Merci à toi aussi ! J'espère que je ne décevrais personne avec ce chapitre...

**Dernière note de l'auteur :** Ce chapitre est surtout concentré sur Mia et Rogue donc on ne verra pas beaucoup les autres personnages et Mia change légèrement ! ... je reprends de la fin du chapitre 3 alors appréciez et bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 4 : De l'amour...**

Cette dispute aurait pu durer des lustres si Severus ne l'avait pas fait taire en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes et en l'approchant de lui au maximum, il glissa ses mains sur ses hanches tout en lui mordillant la lèvre inférieure.

Mia était tétanisée et ne pouvait que savourer. Elle ferma les yeux un instant, humant le parfum qui émanait de l'homme puis, alors qu'il semblait vouloir aller plus loin, la jeune fille sembla se rendre compte et le repoussa violemment. Elle détourna la tête, ne voulant pas que son professeur voit son air gêné puis dit d'un voix colèreuse :

-Partez ! Et ma décision est toujours non, je ne changerai pas d'avis !

-Mais...

-Non ! S'écria-t-elle. Sortez ! Tout de suite !

Il abandonna et ferma la porte doucement derrière lui. Mia se dirigea dans sa salle de bain et se regarda dans le miroir. Jamais elle n'avait été aussi gênée de toute sa vie et son coeur battait à cent à l'heure. Elle se pencha, ouvrit le robinet d'eau froide et s'en aspergea en se mouillant les cheveux au passage. Cela lui remit les idées en place.

Mia décida d'aller prendre l'air. Elle était dans les couloirs du château et marchait d'un pas léger, concentrée sur ces dernières minutes, sur les paroles de Dumbledore. Elle se demandait ce qu'était exactement que le Sang-Béni et où se trouvait cette Arcade mais à chaque interrogation, ses pensées divaguaient sur la douceur des lèvres du professeur Rogue.

« Mia ! Reprends toi ! » se réprimanda la jeune fille mentalement.

Elle essaya plusieurs fois de se concentrer mais elle n'y arrivait vraiment pas. La colère l'envahit tout à coup et elle se dirigea vers la Salle d'Entraînement pour se défouler, pour oublier ce à quoi elle n'avait pas le droit ; tomber amoureuse.

Mia entra dans la salle plongée dans le noir. Elle alluma la lumière avec un coup violent sur l'interrupteur, elle mit en place un mannequin animé et commença à se battre sans arme, donnant des coups de poings et de pieds. Frappant de plus en plus fort, sans s'arrêter, toujours et encore frapper. Elle ressentit une crampe dans son ventre ; la faim.

Ses yeux changèrent, elle avait faim, sa rétine se rétrécit et le bleu s'intensifia. Elle décida d'arrêter et alla dans l'infirmerie – elle savait très bien qu'elle n'arriverait pas à aller jusqu'à sa chambre. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle demanda à l'infirmière de lui donner ce dont elle avait besoin.

Cinq minutes plus tard, elle se sentit beaucoup mieux, ses yeux reprirent leur couleur de départ mais dans les couloirs, elle rencontra son Professeur de Potions.

-Comment m'avez-vous trouvée ? Demanda-t-elle sur la défensive.

-Je ne sais pas vraiment... je voulais vous di...

-Si vous êtes venu pour essayer de me convaincre, sachez que ce n'est pas la peine... je ne changerai pas d'avis.

-Pourquoi ? Je peux vous aider à redevenir Humaine alors pourquoi refusez-vous ?

-Je dois vous mordre ! Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre, vous !

-Pourquoi dites-vous cela ? Demanda Severus surpris par la note acide de ses paroles.

-Vous croyez pouvoir le cacher combien de temps que vous étiez un Vampire ?

-Com...

-Et que pour devenir ce que vous êtes, vous avez dû tuer vos parents ? Coupa-t-elle.

-Comment le savez-vous ?

-Je me suis renseignée ! Vous êtes un assassin !

-Vous ne savez rien de ma vie, je ne vous permets pas de me juger sur mes actes.

-Vous avez tué vos parents !

-Normal ! Je suis né dans une famille de Vampire mais j'étais très malade et je ne supportais pas le sang puis le jour où mes parents (il avait un ton amer) ont découvert que j'avais le Sang-Béni, ça a été un véritable enfer... je ne voulais plus qu'une chose : disparaître mais, hélas, ce n'est pas si simple que ça.

-... vos parents étaient devenus si horrible que ça ? Demanda Mia sur un ton plus radoucie.

-...

-Professeur ?

Severus se contenta de relever les manches et la jeune Serdaigle découvrit avec stupeur des traces brunes, régulières et qui faisaient – presque – toute la longueur des bras.

-Ils... ils vous battaient ?

-Entre autre !

-Mais même votre mère ? Demanda Mia choquée.

-Ma mère ! Elle était trop faible, c'était surtout mon père.

-Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous Humain ?

-Vers mes quinze ans, je suppose puisque je n'ai aucun souvenir de cette année.

-Pourquoi vos marques sont-elles restées aussi longtemps ?

-Je ne sais pas vraiment !

-Les raisons personnelles que vous avez évoqué tout à l'heure ont-elles un rapport avec ce qui vous êtes arrivé ?

-Je préfère garder cela pour moi !

-Je vous en prie, supplia-t-elle piquée par la curiosité, j'aimerai savoir pourquoi vous voulez m'aider !

Severus détailla plus amplement Mia. Il savait que la jeune fille pouvait être curieuse mais à ce point ! Il soupira, sachant parfaitement la réaction de la Serdaigle.

-Parce que j'aimerai voir votre visage rougir !

-...

-Je suis sûr que quand je vous ai embrassée, vous avez détourné la tête parce que vous étiez gênée mais vous auriez très bien pû rougir si votre Sang était chaud (1)... c'était un exemple, en fait je veux vous aider parce que vous souffrez, je ressens votre peine.

-Je n'étais pas gênée tout à l'heure, mentit-elle, mais en colère ! Pourquoi m'avoir embrassée ?

-Cela fait partie des raisons personnelles.

-... vous... vous...

Mia s'était arrêtée de marcher, comprenant enfin pourquoi, Severus se retourna et fut surpris de voir, sur le visage de son élève, éclater toutes sortes d'émotions. Il savait qu'elle avait compris mais il savait aussi la suite des évènements, il savait qu'elle allait se mettre en colère et qu'elle allait fuir.

-Non ! C'est impossible, vos sentiments ne sont pas vrais ! Vous n'en avez pas le droit... vous ne m'aimez pas, vous voulez juste vous taper une jolie fille, dit-elle avec dégoût et une profonde colère.

Elle le regarda encore une fois dans les yeux et partit d'un pas rapide laissant son professeur derrière elle. Lorsqu'elle disparut à l'angle du couloir, Severus abattit son poing sur le mur le plus proche. Il s'y était mal pris et maintenant elle le détestait.

Son coeur battait très fort contre sa poitrine, il ne savait pas comment faire pour lui prouver qu'il était sincère. Il savait parfaitement que c'était risqué mais il n'avait pas pu se contrôler, il ne pouvait et ne voulait pas la perdre.

XxX

Remus était revenu par le souterrain du Château après la Pleine Lune de la nuit dernière. Il était fatigué et il avait quelques marques de sa nuit avec ses semblables. Il soupira en regardant le ciel et remonta le sombre couloir fait de terre pour déboucher à la surface.

Il décida d'aller prendre une douche dans sa chambre en espérant arriver entier dans celle-ci. Il était sûr qu'il sentait le Loup-Garou.

Il arriva enfin dans l'allée de l'Aile des invités mais fut plaqué au mur par un coup puissant. Par reflexe, il attrapa son attaquant et découvrit avec stupeur que c'était une femme – sûrement une des Femmes de Maxan _(ouaip, sont polygames les Chefs Vampires ! )_. Elle avait les cheveux assez longs, couleur caramel, les yeux bleus. Elle était assez grande et elle portait une robe rouge vermillon, au corset révélant une poitrine généreuse.

-Tiens ! Tu es le Loup-Garou accompagnant les enfants McCalister ? Non ?

-Exact !

-Et Maxan accepte qu'un être tel que toi vienne dans son château ! Je pense que ça ne fera rien si je te tue !

Remus ferma les yeux s'attendant à ce qu'un poignard ne lui soit planté dans le ventre mais au lieu de cela il entendit un grognement et un râle. Il rouvrit les yeux et découvrit Mia, son épée plantée dans l'épaule de son agresseur.

-Laisse le tranquille Victoria ! Dit-elle d'un ton glacial.

Elle retira d'un coup sec son arme en fusillant la femme du regard.

-Mia ! Tu n'étais pas obligée...

-Si ! Tu allais le tuer ! Coupa-t-elle. Dégage maintenant !

-Tu n'as pas à me donner d'ordre ! Tu n'es pas chez toi ici !

-Depuis que je te connais, je n'ai qu'une envie c'est de te tuer alors dégage avant que je n'éxécute mes pensées !

Victoria rendit son regard à Mia et partit. Remus reprit sa respiration s'aperçevant qu'il l'avait retenue pendant l'échange. Son élève s'approcha de lui et évalua la coupure qu'il avait au bras.

-Je suis désolée !

-Non, c'est moi ! Je pensais pouvoir revenir sans avoir été repéré mais je dois sentir le Loup-Garou.

-Oui, je confirme... sans vouloir vous vexer bien sûr... vous empestez le Loup-Garou.

-Tu ne me vexe pas... ça doit faire une semaine que je suis obligé de sentir le Vampire.

Ils se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire devant cette conversation peu normal. Mia était sûre que si un moldu les avait entendus parler, il les aurait pris pour des cinglés. Elle raccompagna son professeur devant sa chambre et fila dans la sienne mais se stoppa juste devant. En effet la porte de la chambre du professeur Rogue était entre-ouverte et il lui semblait qu'elle avait vu quelque chose.

Elle s'approcha et regarda par la légère ouverture. Mia se figea sur place et était sûre que si elle avait eu le Sang Chaud, elle aurait rougi comme jamais elle n'avait rougi de toute sa vie. Le professeur Rogue était sorti de sa douche avec – seulement – une serviette autour de la taille, révélant un dos pâle, musclé, les muscles parfaitement bien dessinés. Les yeux de la Serdaigle s'aggrandirent par une certaine surprise, elle ne doutait pas un seul instant que son professeur était aussi bien bâti que cela.

Alors que Severus enlevait sa serviette, Mia se releva et retourna dans sa chambre. Elle referma soigneusement la porte derrière elle, alla s'asseoir sur son lit et se prit la tête dans les mains. Mais que lui arrivait-il ? Une image s'imposa, son professeur, de dos, sortant de la douche, avec une simple serviette autour de la taille. Elle poussa un gémissement de désespoir et son coeur se serra.

« Non ! Non ! Mia ressaisis toi bon sang ! »

Le soir, ils se donnèrent rendez-vous dans la Cachette Secrète. Mia arriva en dernière et lorsqu'elle vit Rogue, les images de tout à l'heure refirent surface, elle détourna la tête se concentrant sur le feu. Tonks était auprès de Lupin et demanda :

-Mia ? Peux-tu nous raconter l'origine de cette Haine qu'il y a entre les Loups-Garous et les Vampires ?

-... euh... oui d'accord.

Comme la dernière fois, ils s'installèrent plus confortablement et cette fois la jeune Serdaigle s'asseya par terre, en tailleur, le dos bien droit.

-Pour commencer, dit-elle, vous connaissez tous l'Histoire de Roméo et Juliette écrite par le célèbre moldu William Shakespeare_ (hihihi, sans faute... merci le dico !)_ ? (ils hochèrent tous la tête) Et bien, c'est à peu près la même histoire mais là le rôle de Juliette sera interprétée par une Vampire et Roméo par un Loup-Garou.

« Il y a longtemps – bien avant la séparation des Vampires – au tout début, lorsque les deux Peuples arrivèrent sur le Continent, ils s'entendaient bien... à merveille serait faux mais ils se supportaient. Mais en ce temps-là, il y avait des classes sociales ce qui veut dire qu'un Vampire de famille riche ne pouvait pas épouser une Vampire de famille pauvre ou inversement et il en allait de même pour les Loups-Garous.

« Il y avait une loi qui disait qu'un Vampire et un Loup-Garou n'avait pas le droit de s'aimer, de s'unir et de procréer mais il en fut autrement. Le Roméo de cette histoire s'appelait Tannis et il était issu d'une famille noble tout comme la Juliette qui s'appelait Amara.

« Ils se rencontrèrent alors que Tannis se promenait dans la forêt qui était le domaine des Loups-Garous. Amara était allée se promener dans les bois mais s'y était perdue. On raconte que lorsqu'il la vit, il en tomba immédiatement amoureux. Il l'aida à retrouver son chemin et avant de partir lui arracha un baiser.

« Amara devait épouser un autre Vampire choisi par ses parents mais elle ne cessait de penser à son Loup-Garou et inversement. Par curiosité, la jeune Vampire avait décidé de retourner se perdre dans les bois et Tannis la retrouva. Là, il ne la laissa pas partir... je pense que vous voyez ce qu'ils ont fait, pour moi c'est un peu gênant d'en parler ainsi !... bref ! Au petit matin, ils se firent une promesse de se retrouver chaques soirs.

« Ainsi pendant près de deux mois, ils vécurent leur amour en secret... mais le Vampire que devait épouser Amara devint suspicieux et décida de la suivre, un soir. Lorsqu'il découvrit ce que cachait la jeune femme, il alla la dénoncer au Chef du Peuple des Vampires qui envoya une lettre au Chef du Peuple des Loups-Garous. Ils tombèrent d'accord de les séparer un jour où ils se retrouveraient dans la forêt.

« Ce qu'ils firent, se fut un déchirement pour les deux amants. Ils furent enfermés chez eux avec interdiction d'en sortir. Toutes les nuits, ils pleuraient l'un pour l'autre et un jour, Amara décida d'écrire une lettre à son aimé lui disant qu'ils n'avaient qu'à simuler leur mort et ainsi après ils pourraient s'enfuir du Continent, elle lui donna rendez-vous au milieu de la forêt. Une fois qu'elle fut sûre que la lettre était envoyée, elle alla prendre une fiole d'Eau Bénite et une autre contenant de l'argent _(la matière)_ liquide. Elle sortit en douce de chez elle et s'enfuit dans la forêt.

« Mais le message n'arriva pas à Tannis. lorsqu'il alla se promener dans la forêt et qu'il vit le corps d'Amara, il prit peur et essaya de la réveiller en vain, c'est là qu'il découvrit les deux fioles, l'une d'elles était à moitié vide. Il se saisit de la seconde contenant l'argent et dans un geste desespéré la but d'un trait. Il tomba quelques secondes plus tard, la tête posée sur le ventre de sa chère et tendre, mort. Amara, sentant un poids sur son ventre, se réveilla et découvrit avec horreur son amant, la fiole vide dans la main, mort. Elle pleura et décida de mettre fin à ses jours en absorbant l'autre moitié d'Eau Bénite.

« Lorsqu'ils furent retrouvés chacun des Peuples rejetaient la faute sur l'autre et c'est ainsi que la Haine entre les Loups-Garous et les Vampires débuta. »

Ils étaient bouche bée – à l'exception de Mickaël, Rogue et Lupin. Hermione et Ginny avaient les yeux rouges et gonfles.

-Wa ! Fut le seul son que produisit Tonks.

-Cette histoire est tragique, commenta McGonagall. Et il n'y a jamais eu de trève ?

-Non ! La preuve en est que le professeur Lupin s'est fait attaquer cet après-midi alors qu'il revenait de la forêt mais ne vous inquiétez pas, j'étais là !

-Oui et j'aimerai éviter qu'on en parle.

-Mia... je me suis toujours posée cette question... mais pourquoi un 'F' ? Pourquoi cette lettre ? Demanda Ginny qui faisait référence à l'ancienne marque de Mia.

-Pour ça, le 'F' fait référence au Feu et aux Félins.

-Pouquoi ? Demanda Harry cette fois.

-Chaque Clan vivant sur le Continent a un élément comme eau, terre, feu et air et un animal symbolisant leur appartenance. Pour mon Clan, c'est les Félins et pour nous les Félins symbolise le Feu, pour le Clan d'Hector, c'est les Rapaces donc l'élément c'est l'air et pour les Loups-Garous, c'est les loups et donc la terre.

-Et l'eau ? Demanda Maugrey _(tiens je l'avais oublié lui ! Zut !)_.

-C'est pour les Créatures de l'eau.

-Que de mystère entoure notre monde ! S'exclama Dumbledore d'un air amusé. Bien, je crois que cela sera tout pour ce soir... merci Mia.

-Mais de rien ! Bonne nuit et soyez prêts pour l'entraînement demain.

XxX

Mia arriva en retard pour l'entraînement ce matin là. Elle avait traîné toute la nuit dans le Château si bien qu'elle s'était éloignée de l'aile principale. Lorsqu'elle poussa la porte, elle se figea sur place en constatant qu'ils étaient déjà tous là et qu'il y avait une nouvelle ''élève'' : Victoria.

Elle fronça les sourcils, sentant mal la suite des événements. Elle s'excusa auprès d'Isaac est pris place pour la suite du cours.

-Bien, aujourd'hui, nous allons nous entraîner par deux donc...

-Professeur, excusez moi, j'ai une question, intervint Mia, qu'est-ce qu'_elle_ fait là !

-Victoria reprend ses cours, Mia... bien, donc,...

-Isaac ! S'ecria Victoria d'une voix aigue. Puis-je faire équipe avec Severus.

-Euh... oui ! Répondit le professeur.

Mia tourna la tête très vite dans la direction de la Vampire et lui lança un regard meurtrier lorsqu'elle s'approcha de Rogue les yeux papillonant. Elle ne remarqua pas que son frère lui parlait depuis cinq minutes tant elle était concentrée à observer Victoria et Severus.

-Mia ! Tu es jalouse ou quoi ? Demanda son frère en suivant son regard.

-La ferme ! Je ne suis pas jalouse ! Répondit-elle sans le regarder. Bon, commençons.

Le cours se déroula sans accident sauf lorsque Victoria s'était mise à glousser parce qu'elle était tombée sur Rogue, là Mia ne fit pas attention et avait planté son épée dans l'épaule de son frère.

-Aïe ! Mais Mia, fais attention ! Grogna-t-il.

-Oups ! Désolée je n'avais pas vu !

-Mia, c'est la première fois que je te vois aussi distraite pendant un cours... concentre toi plus, sinon je te sors ! La réprimanda Isaac.

-Oui, professeur, désolée.

-Bon, ça suffit... Mia, Lucian, restez, les autres allaient vous asseoir, nous allons refaire l'exercice de concentration mais tu devras nous trouver tout les deux... es-tu prête ?

-Oui.

Elle ferma les yeux, prit bien appui sur ses pieds et se concentra mais quelque chose l'empêchait de rendre son attention complète : elle entendait les murmures de Victoria, ce qui l'énerva et avant qu'elle ne réagisse, on la faisait tomber. Elle ouvrit les yeux et fit une roulade avant de se relever avec agilité.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda-t-elle sur le coup de la surprise.

-Je suis très déçu, Mia ! S'écria Isaac. Tu n'étais pas assez concentrée... peut-on savoir pourquoi ?

-À cause de Victoria, répondit-elle en colère, elle n'arrête pas de glousser et...

-Ce n'est pas une excuse ! Soit tu te concentres, soit tu ne viens plus !

-Quoi ?! Tous ça pour ça ! Mais c'est le monde à l'envers ou quoi ?

-C'est vrai, Isaac ! Mia est une de nos meilleure guerrière, vous ne pouvez pas la sortir du cours ! La défendit Lucian.

-La question n'est pas là, Prince, mais vous croyez sincèrement que ses adversaires lui laisseront le temps de se concentrer ?

-Ce n'est pas une raison pour la sortir du cours !

-... bon excuse moi, Mia ! Mais tu es une des meilleure alors je compte beaucoup sur toi ! Ne me déçois plus s'il te plaît.

-Bien, professeur.

Elle était si en colère qu'elle vacilla quelques secondes. Lucian le remarqua et lança un regard apeuré à Isaac mais le professeur savait que son élève se maîtrisait, elle y parvint mais avec une grande difficulté. De voir quelqu'un draguer son professeur l'avait affecté plus qu'elle ne l'aurait cru.

Le cours termina, enfin et Mia dût se mordre l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas tuer Victoria. Elle sortit sans attendre ses amis pour se diriger hors du château, pour prendre l'air et se débarasser de cette envie de tuer. Elle se cala contre la muraille et leva la tête vers le ciel qui était chargé, ses nuages étaient blanc mais la jeune fille était sûre qu'il allait bientôt neiger.

Elle rentra dans l'après-midi après s'être assurée qu'elle allait bien mais ce qu'elle vit dans le salon la fit entrer dans une colère noire. En effet, Victoria avait posé une main sur le torse de Severus et riait sous le sourire du professeur de Potions. Elle serra les poings au maximum et une lourde atmosphère se posa sur chaque occupant de la pièce, ils se tournèrent tous vers Mia. Ses yeux avaient changé, sa pupille était dilatée et bientôt ils pouvaient voir un anneau bleu.

La porte s'ouvrit avec fracas laissant entrer un Vampire hors de lui, il était adulte, la quarantaine, de longs cheveux blonds tombant au milieu de son dos, des yeux bleu mais cernés et il pleurait. Les larmes rouges coulaient le long de ses joues pâles, certaines atterrissaient au coin de ses lèvres rouges et tremblantes. Il portait les vêtements d'un paysan mais brandissait une épée à la lame noire.

-McCALISTER ! TU AS TUE MA FILLE, JE VAIS TE TUER ! Rugit-il.

Des gardes du Château arrivèrent et se jetèrent sur le père de Liam pour le maîtriser. Pendant ce temps-là, Mickaël s'était rapproché de sa soeur pour essayer de la contenir. Dumbledore éloigna les autres de la jeune fille et du Vampire énervé. Maxan et Lucian s'approchèrent de Jinan (père de Liam).

-Veux-tu te calmer ! Ordonna le Chef du Clan pendant que son fils lui lançait un regard meurtrier.

-Elle a tué ma fille ! Cette sale garce a tué ma fille !

-Nous le savons, Jinan, mais Liam voulait tuer un des invités... Mia était obligée.

-Je la provoque en duel... un duel dont l'issu sera la mort !

-Il n'en est pas question ! Intervint Lucian.

-J'accepte, dit une voix deformée par la colère.

-Mais... Mia...

-Tais-toi, Lucian ! Je fais ce que je veux et si je peux l'amener rejoindre sa fille, j'en serai la première ravie, répondit Mia assez séchement. Et ce n'est sûrement pas toi qui va m'en empêcher !

Jinan se mit à ricaner, il sécha ses larmes et pensa :

« Bientôt tu seras vengée, Liam ! Bientôt cette chère Mia rejoindra son père mais sa mort sera lente... très lente. »

-Si tu sais ce que tu fais, Mia, j'accepte, dit aussitôt Maxan. Vous pouvez vous battre ici, de toute façon le salon a besoin d'être redécoré !

-MIA ! NON ! S'écria Hermione retenue tant bien que mal par un Ron se recevant des coups. ARRÊTE, TU VAS TE FAIRE TUER !

Mia se tourna vers son amie et se mit à rire mais d'un rire vous glaçant le sang de plus son regard était différent, Hermione comprit que la colère qui l'habitait depuis ce matin ne l'avait pas quitté. Elle se calma un peu mais ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiéte pour elle. L'épée de Jinan semblait bizarre, elle n'avait jamais vu de lame aussi noire.

La jeune Serdaigle dirigea son regard vers celle qui la mettait hors d'elle puis vers Severus qui l'observait avec confiance et une pointe d'admiration. Elle dégaina son épée et tendit sa ceinture à Mickaël qui s'en saisit et repartit vers ses amis tout en donnant une tape sur l'épaule de sa soeur.

Les gardes lachèrent Jinan et allèrent protéger Maxan et Lucian qui avaient rejoints les invités. Dumbledore, McGonagall, Lupin, Maugrey et Tonks semblaient très inquiets pour la jeune fille et tout comme Hermione, ils n'aimaient pas la couleur de la lame de l'épée de Jinan.

Mia eut un sourire en coin lorsque le père de Liam attaqua : ce combat semblait gagné d'avance. Elle contra son coup et enchaîna par un autre tout en se déplacant à gauche. Jinan avançait, poussé par sa haine et son désir de vengeance, mais avait du mal à toucher Mia qui anticipait toutes ses attaques.

Il prit un peu de recul, sauta en l'air et abattit son arme avec force mais rencontra le sol, la jeune fille s'était décalée avec une grande agilité sur le côté. De ce fait, il planta son épée dans le marbre et Mia en profita pour lui assener sa première blessure en lui enfonçant son arme dans le dos. Jinan poussa un cri de douleur et du sang commença à couler tombant sur le sol. Elle la retira car elle vit que le Vampire avait réussi à retirer son épée du marbre. Mia s'éloigna et reprit sa respiration. Jinan se tourna vers son ennemie, haletant, légèrement penché, la chemise déchirée dans le dos et avec un sourire qui n'engageait à rien de bon.

Hermione s'était saisie de la main de Ron et la serrait lui coupant la circulation. Le rouquin se mit à gémir discétement de douleur et tenta de calmer sa petite amie qui ne quittait pas Mia une seconde des yeux.

-Hermy, murmura-t-il à son oreille, tu me fais mal !

-Hein ?

-Tu me sers trop la main !

-... pardon.

Elle desserra un peu et Ron put la retirer puis il se plaça derrière Hermione et la plaqua contre lui, lui entourant la taille avec ses bras.

-Père, je n'aime pas l'épée de Jinan, dit Lucian à son père.

-Moi non plus, fils ! Mais Mia a accepté ce combat et tu as bien vu dans quel état elle était. Si nous interrompons ce combat elle serait bien capable de nous tuer tous les deux.

-Si elle meurt...

-Ne dis pas ça ! Mia est bien meilleure que Jinan, il n'a aucune chance !

Seulement, Maxan parla trop vite. C'était bien que la colère de Mia semblait avoir repris le dessus mais ce n'était pas une qualité. Ce sentiment la déconcentrait beaucoup trop. Alors qu'elle reculait toujours, elle ne vit pas le petit trou qu'il y avait dans le marbre, elle trébucha, faisant tomber son épée un peu plus loin et tomba lourdement au sol. Jinan s'approcha d'elle et jeta son arme avec une lueur meurtrière dans les yeux. Il éclata d'un rire sadique et dit d'un ton acide :

-Avant de te planter cette épée en plein coeur, laisse moi te battre à main nue.

-NON ! Cria Severus mais il fut retenu par Dumbledore, Maugrey et Lupin.

Jinan n'y fit pas attention et donna un coup de pied dans le ventre de la Serdaigle qui en eut le souffle coupé. Elle ne l'avait pas vu venir et l'exclamation de son professeur l'avait déstabilisée. Le père de Liam se jeta sur Mia et commença à la rouer de coup de poings, la jeune fille essaya de l'en empêcher mais il était plus fort et plus déterminé que jamais.

Elle sentit sa lèvre s'ouvrir et du sang gicla puis coula le long de son cou pour aller s'échouer par terre. Elle allait tomber dans l'inconscience lorsqu'une image s'interposa dans son esprit, celle de sa mère et de sa petite soeur prisonnières d'un cinglé. Elle rouvrit les yeux qui exprimaient maintenant une rage qu'ils n'avaient jamais connu auparavant.

Mia prit appui sur ses mains et d'un coup de hanche précis, elle envoya valser Jinan un peu plus loin. Elle se releva en tremblant, son ventre lui faisait mal mais elle se tint droite, son bras droit entourant sa taille. Avec sa manche, elle essuya le sang qui coulait ainsi que la sueur qui perlait sur son front puis elle alla chercher son épée. Jinan avait fait de même et fut content de constater que la défense de la Vampire faiblissait de plus en plus. Il attaqua une fois de plus.

-Maxan, faites arrêter ce combat ! S'exclama McGonagall les yeux grands ouverts et d'une voix inquiéte.

-Si nous le faisons, Mia nous tue !

-Si vous ne le faites pas, c'est elle qui va être tuée ! Répliqua Rogue. Regardez dans quel état elle est !

-Professeur Rogue ! Il ne lui arrivera rien... vous avez senti combien elle était en colère tout à l'heure puis elle aime tuer ! Vous l'avez bien vu quand vous êtes arrivés ici ! Elle n'éprouve aucun remord !

-Albus ! Faites quelque chose ! Supplia McGonagall.

-Je ne peux rien, Minerva, je suis aussi inquiet que vous mais je ne peux rien faire ! Mickaël, comment vois-tu la suite des choses ?

-Je ne sais pas ! C'est la première fois que je vois ma soeur ainsi... elle n'a jamais reçu une seule blessure lors de ses combats mais je lui fais confiance, elle ne doit pas mourir, elle n'en a pas le droit.

Pendant ce temps-là, Jinan et Mia continuait à se battre. La jeune fille cherchait une tactique pour pouvoir le tuer mais ses blessures tardaient à se soigner et elle avait mal de plus, elle n'aimait pas le sourire de Jinan.

« Ce pourrait-il que je perde ? Non c'est impossible, je suis imbattable et pourtant, j'ai cru y passer... tenait-il autant à sa fille ? Puis, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette épée ? Une lame noire, je n'en ai jamais vu ! »

Au bout d'un moment, elle trouva que le combat traînait en longueur et décida d'y mettre fin. Elle sauta à terre et fit un croche patte à Jinan qui s'étala, Mia se leva et appuya son pied droit sur le torse du Vampire dont la respiration était saccadée. Lorsqu'il plongea ses yeux dans ceux de son ennemie, il ricana, il savait qu'il allait mourir mais avant cela, il allait faire de même avec la meurtrière de sa fille.

Mia comprit mais trop tard. Jinan leva son bras droit et lui transperça le flan gauche, elle hurla de douleur mais par reflexe, elle trancha la tête du Vampire, il partit en poussière et l'épée tomba au sol dans un ''clang'' retentissant. La jeune fille prit une grande inspiration, se tourna vers les autres, esquissa un faible sourire et tomba en arrière.

-MIA ! Hurlèrent plusieurs voix.

Ils se précipitèrent vers elle. Lucian alla chercher l'infirmière pendant que Mickaël essayait de la ranimer. Hermione se mit, elle aussi, à genoux devant son amie et essuya le sang qui coulait le long de sa bouche. Rogue se retenait de se baisser et de la prendre dans ses bras mais il ne pouvait pas empêcher ses mains de trembler. La perspective de la perdre lui faisait horriblement mal. À chacun des massages cardiaques que lui faisait son frère, il priait Merlin et tous les Dieux pour qu'elle ouvre les yeux.

Au bout de quelques secondes, Mickaël abandonna et leva la tête vers Maxan, les larmes aux yeux mais ils entendirent un gémissement s'échappait de ses lèvres. Mia ouvrit faiblement les yeux mais fut incapable de bouger les bras ou les jambes. Elle avait mal de partout.

-Mi... Micka ! Dit-elle d'une voix tremblante.

-Mia ?! Tu nous as fait une de ces peur !

-J'arrive... plus... à... bouger !

-Lucian est parti chercher l'infirmière, dit Maxan soulagé.

Hermione tenait la main de son amie et ne comptait pas la lâcher. Elle se jura mentalement de lui passer un savon après qu'elle se soit rétablie.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Mia fut amenée à l'infirmerie, dans le salon, tout le monde reprit ses esprits. Par réconfort, Ginny et Hermione s'étaient blotties dans les bras de Harry et Ron. Mickaël était parti avec sa soeur et les adultes parlaient entre eux.

-Quelle était cette épée ? Demanda Tonks.

-Il me semble la connaître mais je n'en suis pas sûr ! Mia a eu énormément de chance.

-Elle semble plus coriace qu'elle n'y paraît, répondit Maugrey.

-Pourquoi n'avez vous pas arrêter ce combat ? Dit McGonagall sur un ton de reproche.

-Parce que Mia était dans un état de colère dangereux, si nous avions tenté quoi que ce soit, elle nous aurait tué. Sachez, chère Minerva, qu'il n'est pas bon pour un Vampire d'être en colère et Mia l'était énormément, d'ailleurs, ses yeux avaient changé, rappelez vous.

-Sa pupille était dilatée ! Mais... commença Lupin.

-Vous avez deviné ! Mais j'aimerai bien savoir ce qui l'a mise dans des états pareils.

-Je pense que c'est moi, Maxan ! Dit Victoria. Tu sais comme elle me déteste.

-On t'avait pourtant dit de ne pas te montrer quand elle était là, Vicky ! Dit Lucian avec colère.

-Je sais mais la dernière fois, j'ai senti l'odeur du Loup-Garou et je n'ai pas pû m'en empêcher puis elle m'a tout de même attaquée alors que je voulais juste voir de quoi il avait l'air !

-C'est faux ! S'exclama une voix derrière eux.

Ils se retournèrent pour faire face à Mia qui portait une robe rouge foncé. Ses blessures semblaient soignées mais elle avait tout de même une béquille, elle s'avança vers eux et dit d'une voix calme et posée :

-Tu as dit : « Et Maxan accepte qu'un être tel que toi vienne dans son château ! Je pense que ça ne fera rien si je te tue ! »... alors ne mens pas !

-Mia ! S'exclama Maxan. Pourquoi n'es-tu pas restée à l'infirmerie ? Ça fait à peine quelques minutes que tu y étais.

-Je vais très bien, Maxan, ne vous inquiétez pas puis je n'aime pas les infirmeries !

-Pourquoi une béquille ? Demanda Dumbledore.

-J'ai l'impression que mes blessures tardent à se guérir... mais ça va aller.

-Pas question que tu ailles à l'entraînement demain ! S'exclama Maxan.

-Mais...

-Pas de ''mais'', Mia ! Tu as été sérieusement blessée.

-Mais est-ce que je pourrais juste assister au cours sans y participer ? S'il vous plaît !

-D'accord mais je charge nos invités de t'empêcher de faire des efforts !

-... je vous promets de ne pas faire d'effort ! Quand est-ce que je pourrais reprendre l'entraînement ? Demanda-t-elle subitement.

-Pas avant que toutes tes blessures n'aient disparu.

-Mais ça peut prendre du temps !

-Et ça prendra le temps qu'il faut, ne proteste pas, je ne changerai pas d'avis.

-D'accord, capitula-t-elle en soupirant.

Elle s'éloigna pour rejoindre ses amis, ignorant les regards de Rogue sur sa personne. Lorsqu'elle arriva près de Ron, Ginny, Harry et Hermione, elle fut accueillie par un regard froid de la part de cette dernière, elle en frissona.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-''Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?'', ''Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?''. TU oses demander ce qu'il y a ?

-Euh...

-Tu as failli te faire tuer Mia McCalister, voilà ce qu'il y a ! Et quand je t'ai dit de ne pas y aller, bien sûr tu ne m'as pas écoutée, madame n'en a fait qu'à sa tête ! S'exclama Hermione hors d'elle.

-Mais, Hermione !

-Il n'y a rien que tu puisses dire qui me calmera et je n'en ai pas fini avec toi ! Dit-elle en pointant un doigt sur Mia. La prochaine fois que tu nous fais un coup dans le genre, crois moi, que tu aurais préféré mourir parce que je ne serai pas tendre avec toi ! Tu m'as fait bien trop peur aujourd'hui, alors – ne – recommence – jamais – plus – ça !

Mia en resta bouche bée, elle venait de se faire engueuler et elle s'était laissée faire de plus par une sorcière. Elle observa un instant le visage de son amie avec plus d'attention, elle y découvrit, derrière ses sourcils froncés, de la peur. La jeune Gryffondor avait eu peur pour elle. Mia en fut touchée et alla serrer son amie dans ses bras. Étreinte qu'Hermione ne refusa pas.

La porte du salon s'ouvrit de nouveau pour laisser entrer Mickaël. Lorsqu'il vit sa soeur, il se dirigea vers elle les poings serrés et les yeux brillants d'une colère encore jamais découverte chez lui.

-POURQUOI TU ES SORTIE DE L'INFIRMERIE ALORS QUE TU N'EN AVAIS PAS LE DROIT ? Cria-t-il.

-Oh non ! Murmura Mia.

Tous les regards convergèrent vers la jeune Serdaigle qui avait envie de disparaître.

-Quoi ?! S'exclama Hermione. Tu n'avais pas le droit de sortir de l'infirmerie ?

-Bah... euh...

-Crois moi que tu as de la chance d'avoir une béquille Mia McCalister, menaça la Gryffondor.

-Je vais mieux, Mickaël.

-MAIS TU AS ETE BLESSEE, ESPECE D'IMBECILE !

-NON MAIS IMBECILE TOI MÊME ! JE SUIS ASSEZ GRANDE POUR SAVOIR QUAND JE VAIS MIEUX !

-NON PAS ASSEZ, PUISQUE TU AS BESOIN D'UNE BEQUILLE POUR TE DEPLACE, BOUGRE D'ÂNE !

-CRETIN !

-TÊTE SANS CERVELLE !

-DEBILE !  
-STOP ! S'écria Harry. Arrêtez, on dirait des gamins !

-Oui, tu as raison, pardon, Harry. Toi, tu retourne à l'infirmerie et tout de suite !

-Vas te faire voir !

-Mia ! Gronda Mickaël.

-Mia ! Mickaël ! S'exclama Maxan. Veuillez cesser vos enfantillages !

-Mais... tenta de protester Mickaël.

-Non, ta soeur va nettement mieux et puis elle ne reprendra pas l'entraînement avant qu'elle ne soit complétement rétablie.

Mia passa deux jours en s'ennuyant à mourir puisqu'elle était assise au fond de la salle à regarder les autres s'entraîner quoiqu'elle les voyait de dos _(attention Mia se métamorphose en perverse ! )_ et elle ne put s'empêcher de détailler son professeur de Potions. Pour s'entraîner, il mettait – désormais – une chemise blanche et un pantalon assez moulant noir. Ses cheveux noirs étaient retenus par un ruban de la même couleur.

La jeune Serdaigle se rappelait le dos nu de son professeur et descendit son regard plus bas, au niveau de ses fesses. Elle se demandait si elles étaient aussi musclées que tout le reste puis elle prit un instant un peu de recul sur ses pensées et grogna intérieurement :

« C'est pas le moment, Mia ! Tu ne dois pas fantasmer sur ton professeur de Potions ! Ressaisis toi, c'est pas bon ! Penses à autre chose, comme à Hector, penses aux blessures que tu vas lui infliger avant de le tuer !_ Mh ! Passer ma main sur son dos, l'embrasser dans la nuque_... NNNNOOOOONNNN !!! On se calme, je n'ai tout de même pas pensé cela ? Si ? Argh, foutue blessure ! »

La fin du cours arriva enfin et elle put retrouver ses amis. Elle décida qu'elle les avait trop négligés aussi, elle les invita à se promener avec elle dans les alentours. Étant donné qu'on était en Décembre, il faisait froid, ils se couvrirent tous sauf Mia et Mickaël qui ne sentaient rien.

Ils s'amusèrent beaucoup cet après-midi là et vers le début de la soirée, ils eurent la surprise de voir qu'il commençait à neiger. Ils rentrèrent au chaud mais couverts de flocons blancs puis, alors qu'ils marchaient dans un couloir, Mia fut prise d'un vertige et d'un mal de tête horrible lui donnant envie de vomir. Elle fut prise d'une quinte de toux, qu'elle libéra puisqu'elle l'étouffait. Mickaël se retourna vers sa soeur et prit peur :

-Merde ! Jura-t-il.

-J'ai l'impression que Mia a pris froid ! S'exclama Ginny.

-Merde ! Merde ! Merde !

-Mais c'est rien, Micka, Ginny a raison, Mia a juste pris froid !

-Harry, tu comprends pas ? Les Vampires ne tombent jamais malade, notre système immunitaire est plus puissant que le votre, c'est pour ça que nos blessures se soignent vite... quelque chose a dû... mais oui ! C'est une Venenum !

-Hein ?

-L'épée qu'avait Jinan était une Venenum !

-L'épée empoisonnée ? Tu crois que c'est celle là ? Demanda Mia qui était mal.

-Oui !

-Quelqu'un peu nous expliquer ? Demanda Ron qui commençait à s'impatienter.

-Une Venenum est une plante_ (la plante, c'est inventé mais le nom, non !)_ dangereuse pour les Vampires, elle détruit notre système immunitaire ainsi nous sommes plus vulnérable au maladie puis nous pouvons mourir plus facilement... c'est les Loups-Garous qui imprègnent leurs épées de cette plante et elle a la particularité d'être noire... voilà pourquoi la lame de l'épée de Jinan était noire, c'était une Venenum !

-Et, est-ce qu'il y a un moyen pour détruire le poison ? Demanda Hermione inquiète.

-À ce jour ? Non ! Mais si c'est juste un rhume, ça va, il faut juste espérer que mon état ne s'aggrave pas !

-On va quand même allait voir Maxan pour lui dire qu'on sait que Jinan a utilisé une Venenum !

-Ouais sauf que je dois avoir de la fièvre, j'ai trop mal à la tête !

-Courage ! Après, on te mettra au lit avec un truc bien chaud et tout ira bien !

-J'espère.

Hermione et Ginny prirent chacune un bras et l'aidèrent à marcher droit. Ils arrivèrent dans le salon où tous les adultes conversaient entre eux, Mickaël se dirigea vers le Chef de son Clan s'inclina et lui exposa le problème sans omettre la découverte sur l'épée de Jinan. Maxan écouta le tout attentivement en hochant la tête puis quand le jeune Vampire se tut, il leva la tête vers Mia et dit :

-C'est assez embarassant ! Vois-tu, l'infirmière n'est pas là ! Elle est dans le village voisin pour soigner nos espions qui ont été blessés et elle ne reviendra pas avant plusieurs jours... connaitrais-tu quelqu'un qui pourrait être ton ou ta infirmier ou infirmière personnel(le) ?

-... non ! Répondit-elle faiblement sentant sa tête tourner.

-Mais si ! S'exclama Mickaël soudain. Le professeur Rogue enseigne les Potions à Poudlard, il doit connaître des potions pour l'aider... n'est-ce pas, professeur ?

-Euh... oui mais...

-Très bien, l'interrompit Maxan, à compter d'aujourd'hui, vous resterez avec Mia jusqu'à ce qu'elle aille mieux !

« C'est pas vrai ! Ils veulent que je lui saute dessus ou quoi ? Ce sera beaucoup trop tentant même pour moi qui me contrôle pourtant ! »

« Oh non ! Pas lui ! Tous sauf lui... bon ok pas Lucian non plus ! Mais pas lui ! Il va être avec moi et mes yeux ne vont pas pouvoir s'empêcher de le matter ! Non, je suis maudite, c'est pas vrai ! »

Mickaël afficha un petit sourire satisfait que personne ne vit. Il savait parfaitement que son professeur était attiré par sa soeur et qu'apparement c'était réciproque. Il était content que sa combine ait marché mais il savait que si sa soeur comprenait, il allait passer un sale quart d'heure.

Sur l'ordre de Maxan, Severus accompagna Mia jusqu'à sa chambre. Une fois à l'intérieur, il la fit asseoir sur le canapé qu'il y avait et alla chercher une couverture car la jeune fille grelottait à cause d'une trop forte fièvre. Pendant ce temps là, Mia se changea d'un coup de baguette magique pour se retrouver avec un pull en laine et un jean ainsi que des chaussettes bien épaisses.

Elle s'allongea sur le canapé, une main posée sur son front et les jambes repliées. Rogue s'inquiéta, malgrè lui, de l'état de santé de son élève. Il alla dans sa propre chambre et y prit des potions qu'il avait glissé dans son sac au cas où. Il revint dans la chambre de Mia et la découvrit tremblante de fièvre et toussant assez fort.

-Tenez, prenez ça ! Dit-il en lui tendant une petite fiole. Elle annulera les effets du poison sous 24 heures puis celle là – elle baissera votre fièvre.

-Merci ! Je deteste être malade et avoir froid !

-Vous avez froid ? Demanda-t-il surpris.

-Oui ! J'ai un frisson qui me parcourt le dos depuis tout à l'heure.

-Buvez, je vais vous chercher d'autres couvertures.

Elle déboucha les bouteilles et alors qu'elle allait boire, Severus eut la bonne idée d'aller fouiller dans l'armoire qui était juste à côté du canapé, du coup Mia avait une vue sur le postérieur de son professeur. Elle râla mentalement et se maudit pour le fait qu'elle ne décollait pas ses yeux de là mais elle fut contrainte de boire les potions sinon il allait se douter de quelque chose s'il se retournait brusquement.

Elle posa – par la suite – les flacons vides sur la table à côté du canapé et se remit dans sa couverture. Severus se retourna et se retint de toutes ses forces pour ne pas avoir des pensées malhonnête en cet instant car il savait pertinemment qu'une partie de lui allait lâchement le trahir et que son élève allait penser que ce n'était qu'un pervers de la pire espèce _(bah ! Finalement, il passe pour un gros pervers ! Désolée Sev' !)_. Il lui tendit la couverture qu'il trouva et elle s'enroula à l'intérieur mais elle avait toujours froid pourtant la fièvre avait baissé.

-J'ai encore froid !

-Vous voulez boire quelque chose de chaud ?

-Non merci !

-Essayez de vous reposer !

-D'accord.

Mais au bout d'un quart d'heure, elle grelottait toujours et elle n'arrivait pas à se calmer de plus elle se sentait épuisée, elle tourna la tête vers Rogue et elle vit qu'il commençait à s'assoupir.

-Allez dormir, professeur !

-Mh !... hein ? Non !

-Mais vous êtes épuisé !

-Et vous alors ?

-J'y arrive pas, j'ai trop froid.

-Bon, je ne vois plus qu'une solution... décalez vous.

-Pardon ?

-Faites ce que je dis.

Elle se releva légèrement pendant que son professeur enlevait sa cape et ses chaussures puis il se plaça derrière Mia, se calant le dos contre l'accoudoir et les coussins du canapé. Il passa une jambe de l'autre côté et dit :

-Rallongez vous !

-Contre... contre vous ?

-Oui ! Je vais vous réchauffer comme ça.

-Euh...

-Ne vous inquiétez pas je ne vais rien vous faire !

« Vu la discussion de la dernière fois, je veux pas qu'il se fasse de film, moi ! Mais bon, là j'ai trop froid. »

Elle se cala contre son torse et il lui entoura la taille avec ses bras. Il posa sa tête contre le canapé et se laissa envahir par le doux parfum des cheveux de Mia. Il se dit que ce n'était pas le moment pour que son second cerveau ne prenne le relai étant donné qu'elle était contre lui.

Mia était comme berçée par sa respiration, elle commençait même à ne plus ressentir le froid. Elle se laissa sombrer lentement dans l'inconscience. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle n'avait plus fermé les yeux pour dormir.

Le lendemain matin, le réveil de la jeune fille se fit par étape :

_POV de Mia :_

_J'ai l'impression d'être plus consciente des choses qui m'entourent, tout à coup. Mes sens sont plus aiguisés que jamais... d'abord l'ouïe : j'entends une respiration, elle est calme, régulière et toute proche de moi. Ensuite l'odorat : mh ! Ce parfum est exquis... il sent les épices de Potions mais cette odeur est écrasée par une autre, beaucoup plus douce, beaucoup plus sucrée... une odeur dont je n'arrive pas à définir son origine. Puis le toucher : dans la nuit, j'ai apparement posé mes mains sur les siennes... sa peau est douce, chaude, à cause de son sang qui s'écoule dans ses veines, mais tellement douce ! Étant contre lui, je sens les muscles de son torse parfaitement bien dessinés et cette sensation me donne des envies fort peu honnêtes... il faut bien que je me l'avoue._

_Il commence à se réveiller puisque ses mains bougent légèrement... mais moi, je ne veux pas qu'il parte, je ne veux pas qu'il me laisse seule et je ne veux pas qu'il aille rejoindre l'autre gourdasse de Victoria, alors, je me mets sur le côté et cale mon visage dans son cou en posant une main sur son torse... mh... il est vraiment bien musclé... GRR !!! Faut que j'arrête, là !... apparement lui non plus ne veux pas bouger, puisqu'il resserre son bras autour de ma taille... qu'est-ce que je me sens bien ! Je me demande comment ça se fait qu'il ne soit pas marié ?_ (ouais, étrange question !)_ Mais à quoi je pense ? Argh ! Non, je ne dois pas tomber amoureuse ! Il n'en est pas question !_

_Brusquement, j'ouvre les yeux et retire son bras de ma taille puis je me lève vite avant d'être prise par un vertige assez violent... il ouvre les yeux – sûrement parce qu'il a froid – et pose son regard sur moi. Il se relève et me fait asseoir rapidement sur le lit._

_Fin du POV de Mia_

-Vous n'auriez pas dû vous relever aussi vite ! Comment vous sentez-vous ce matin ?

-Bien... enfin, je crois, je n'ai plus envie de tousser, je ne ressens plus le froid d'hier, ni le chaud d'ailleurs et je pense que mes blessures sont guéries.

-Mais pourtant la potion contre le poison n'agit qu'au bout de 24 heures ! Mais je suppose qu'avec le système immunitaire que vous avez, la potion a agi plus vite.

-Sûrement ! Dites... qu'est-ce que c'est exactement le Sang-Béni ?

-Vous ne le savez pas ?

-Non !

-En fait, il existe une sorte de maladie chez les Vampires, qui se manifeste dès la naissance... le Sang-Béni est un sang qui permet de faire l'échange entre la créature et l'humain mais jamais dans le sens inverse, mais pour ça, il faut sacrifier quelqu'un soit même. Le jour de mes quinze ans, j'ai dû aller chez mes parents et comme d'habitude, mon père a dû me battre mais je ne me rappelle plus de la suite... j'ai juste des flashs.

-Vous voulez me raconter ?

-Je me rappelle d'un pieu, de mon père et de ma mère... ensuite, il y a du sang, des cris et mes mains couvertes de ce liquide...

Severus se leva. Se souvenir de tout cela le faisait souffrir et pourtant, c'était la première fois qu'il en parlait aussi ouvertement à quelqu'un. Il se dirigea vers la fenêtre, les mains dans les poches, et regarda la forêt.

-Vous aviez raison et en plus j'avais prémédité mon acte... je suis un monstre.

Il sentit, alors, une présence derrière lui et deux bras vinrent lui entourer la taille puis une tête se poser contre son dos.

-Ne dites pas ça ! Je comprends maintenant que vous aviez dû souffrir pendant des années du rejet de vos parents et des actes de votre père... vous vouliez avoir la paix, vous vouliez que vos parents vous laissent respirer, vivre...

-Mademoiselle McCalister... vous n'êtes pas...

-Chut ! Savourez simplement, vous n'êtes plus seul, c'est tout !

Il ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un petit sourire, elle était derrière lui et elle le réconfortait. Il ne pouvait pas rêver mieux mais il savait parfaitement qu'il faudrait redescendre sur Terre et arrêter de croire que c'était possible. Il prit une longue inspiration et allait s'écarter lorsqu'il sentit les bras de Mia commençaient à trembler.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Vous ne vous-sentez pas bien ?

Un sanglot lui répondit, il prit peur, jamais il n'avait vu son élève craquer ainsi, il se retourna pour lui faire face et vit des larmes rouges couler le long de ses joues pâles, Severus les essuya doucement avec ses pouces et demanda doucement :

-Qu'y a-t-il ?

-J'ai peur de perdre ma petite soeur et ma mère ! Pourquoi il n'y a pas de nouvelle ? Pourquoi personne n'est venu nous dire leur état ?

-Je suppose que votre Chef ne les a pas laissées tomber, il a dû envoyer des espions pour voir ce qu'il se passe dans l'autre Clan.

-Vous croyez ?

-J'en suis sûr ! Maintenant, séchez vos larmes et habillez vous.

Elle s'éxécuta et lui envoya un faible sourire après tout pourquoi perdre espoir si tôt ? Elle se dégagea de Rogue et alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Severus soupira lorsque la porte de la salle d'eau claqua, il eut un pâle sourire : elle l'avait pris dans ses bras, elle l'avait réconforté et elle s'était confiée. Lui non plus ne devait pas perdre espoir.

Mia ressortit une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, habillée simplement mais la mettant incroyablement en valeur. Rogue prit une inspiration et ils sortirent de la chambre pour se rendre dans le Salon où devait les attendre Maxan et les autres.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, la jeune Serdaigle fut surprise de voir Mickaël avec un air aussi grave sur le visage quand il vit sa soeur, il lui fit un mince sourire mais ses prunelles exprimaient une certaine tristesse.

-Mia ! Je vois que tu vas mieux ! S'exclama Maxan.

-Oui... que se passe-t-il ? Demanda-t-elle aussitôt.

-Eh bien...

-Maxan ! Gronda-t-elle.

-Nos espions sont de retour de leur mission : ils ont des nouvelles de votre petite soeur et de votre mère !

-Et ?

-Ils n'ont pas réussi à les voir mais apparement elles ne sont ni blessées, ni malmenées...

-Alors pourquoi fais-tu cette tête là, Micka ? Elles sont encore en vie ?

-J'ai ressenti ta peine soeurette ! Répondit Mickaël. Et je m'inquiète.

-... au fait ! Où est le professeur Lupin ? Demanda Mia en regardant les personnes présentes.

-Il est allé chercher les derniers Loups-Garous resistants ! Lui répondit Dumbledore en vrillant Maxan des yeux qui grinçait des dents.

-Il va y avoir des Loups-Garous, ici ?!

-Oui, Mia ! On pense qu'Hector et Voldemort préparent quelque chose et on pense qu'avec l'aide des semblables du professeur Lupin on arrivera à savoir.

-Depuis quand est-il parti ? Demanda Rogue.

-Ow ! Depuis quelques heures déjà... il ne devrait plus tarder, répondit McGonagall.

En effet, ils attendirent encore quelques heures puis les portes du Salon s'ouvrirent pour laisser entrer Lupin et un jeune homme d'une beauté différente de celle des Vampires : une beauté sauvage. Ses cheveux étaient tout ébouriffés d'une belle couleur dorée. Quelques mèches tombaient devant ses yeux qui étaient couleur caramel mais dont l'iris était brillante. Il avait la peau légèrement halée et un air sauvage. Il était assez grand et musclé. Il portait une chemise mal mise et un pantalon baggy. Le jeune homme grogna et dit :

-Remus ! Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il y ait autant de Vampires ici !

-C'est un peu normal ! Répondit Mia avec insolence. Vous êtes chez des Vampires !

Le jeune homme tourna son regard vers la jeune Serdaigle et ne put retenir un ricanement avant de répliquer :

-Quelle insolence ! Il faudrait que vous appreniez à vos Femelles à se taire !

-Pardon ! S'exclamèrent Mia et Victoria véritablement indignées.

-... Kahn, soupira Lupin, les Femmes Vampires ne vivent pas comme les Femmes Loups-Garous.

-Je l'ai remarqué Remus !

-Alors faites nous des excuses ! S'exclama Victoria.

-Pourquoi ?

-Vous nous avez manquées de respect en nous appelant ''Femelle'' !

-Non !

-Kahn ! S'il te plaît, nous ne sommes pas là pour que tu déclenches de nouvelles hostilités !

-Oui, tu as raison Remus... mesdames, excusez-moi.

Mia fronça les sourcils et ne broncha pas. Ce Kahn l'énervait déjà.

-Cher Kahn, commença Maxan, qu'avez-vous à nous révéler !

-... mh... d'après ce que j'ai entendu, Delia a complétement tourné sa veste vers votre mage noir. La plupart des Loups-Garous ont accepté cette condition et le suivent, après tout c'est le Chef de notre Peuple, mais je ne suis pas d'accord avec sa décision... mais bon, Voldemort sait être persuasif et apparement il a promis quelque chose à Delia en échange de sa coopération et puis il a Greyback de son côté.

-Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a promis aux Loups-Garous beaucoup de chair tendre ! Dit soudain Rogue.

-Mh ! Fit pensivement Maxan. Je vois... cher Kahn, pouvez-vous rassembler ceux qui resistent ?

-Oui, je pense.

Au dehors, ils entendirent soudain des hurlements. Mia se retourna instinctivement mais Maxan et Lucian étaient déjà sortis. Une panique envahit les personnes présentes et les portes se rouvrirent sur Isaac :

-Vite ! Il y a un problème ! Restez là... Victoria, surveille nos invités... Mia, on a besoin de toi.

-Isaac ? Mais que se passe-t-il ?

-Des guerriers d'Hector sont venus et ils ont enlevé Loïs !

-Qui est Loïs ? Demanda Tonks.

-La fille de Maxan, répondit gravement Mia. Nous sommes en guerre et c'est Hector qui a déclenché les hostilités.

_A suivre..._

(1) Pour moi, les Vampires ont le sang froid et donc, ils ne peuvent pas rougir.


	6. Réaliser un impossible rêve

**Note de l'éditrice:**

chui désolé le dernier chapitre a attendu 1 semaine avant que je me décide à le poster...j'étais vraiment occupé...(Severus: ouais tu parles t'as pasé ton temps à dormir...), bref je vous souhaite de bonne fêtes de fin d'année!!!

Et voilà c'est le dernier chapitre!!! je suis vraiment contente d'avoir permis à MissSerpentard de pouvoir mettre sa fic sur de l'auteur :

Encore du lemon dans ce chapitre... pour la chanson qu'il y a, c'est normal qui a pas les paroles du début, ne vous inquiétez pas... Bonne lecture et laissez une petite (ou grande, c'est comme vous voulez) reviews, please !

**Chapitre 6 : Réaliser un impossible rêve**

Quelques heures plus tard, après que Severus ait prévenu Dumbledore, l'infirmerie de l'école accueillit la famille McCalister qui était toujours inconsciente mais Maria décéda dans la nuit car les blessures causées par Hector avaient été beaucoup trop importante.

Hermione, Ron, Ginny et Harry furent autorisés à terminer leurs vacances chez les Weasley, acceptant de laisser leurs amis. Dumbledore discuta longuement avec Severus qui lui apprit la vérité sur le fils de Maxan. Le Directeur s'empressa d'envoyer un message à son ami pour le prévenir de cette haute trahison.

Severus resta auprès de Mia pendant le reste des vacances, guettant avec impatience le moment où elle se réveillerait. Ce qu'il voulait par dessus tout, il la trouvait si belle et maintenant il aurait le plaisir de la voir rougir. Il pensa que c'était ridicule mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être heureux de cette nouveauté.

La rentrée de janvier se fit en douceur pour tous mais Mia, Mickaël et Maëlle ne se réveillaient toujours pas ce qui inquiétait Severus et qui le rendait un peu moins attentif dans ses cours. Il voulait tellement la voir, voir ses yeux, entendre sa voix et son rire.

Et il fut récompensé le premier week-end après la rentrée. Ils étaient tous dans la Grande Salle pour déjeuner lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent sur Madame Pomfresh qui accourait vers la table des professeurs. Elle s'arrêta devant le professeur Dumbledore et déclara d'une voix essoufflée :

-Ils se sont réveillés ! Tous les trois en même temps !

-Nous arrivons.

Le cœur de Severus avait fait un bond dans sa poitrine et il se leva en même temps que Dumbledore et McGonagall. Ils passèrent par l'Antichambre et rejoignirent l'infirmerie. Lorsque le Maître des Potions posa ses yeux sur Mia, il fut, littéralement, scotché sur place. Ses yeux avaient abandonné cette couleur bleu-cristal pour laisser place à un bleu marine.

-Bonjour Mia ! Dit Dumbledore avec un petit sourire.

-Bonjour professeur ! Répondit-elle en lui rendant son sourire.

-Comment te sens-tu ?

-Mh... un peu fatiguée mais ça va, sinon.

-Excuse moi de te poser cette question si tôt mais dis moi, jusqu'où remonte tes souvenirs ?

-... mh... c'est vague, je crois que ça remonte à la rentrée... peut être un petit peu plus.

-Mais tu te souviens que tu as été un Vampire ?

-Oui ! Mais ils ne remontent pas plus loin.

-Je vois...

-Vous... vous ne vous souvenez vraiment pas de la Guerre ? Demanda Severus essayant de garder un masque froid et indifférent.

-... euh... non désolée, professeur.

-Je vais rester avec toi, commença Dumbledore, Minerva, Severus, vous avez cours... allez-y.

Quand ils furent partis, Pomfresh termina ses analyses sur Mia et partit s'occuper de son frère et de sa sœur. Dumbledore prit une chaise et s'assit à côté du lit, la jeune fille s'était calée contre les oreillers et observait le plafond.

-Comment va ma mère ?

-... ta mère n'a pas survécu à la transformation.

-... qu... quoi ?! Ne me dites pas qu'elle est morte ?

-Nous avons tout fait pour qu'elle survive mais elle n'a pas tenu...

-Non ! Pas elle, aussi !

Des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues roses. Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi tout cela lui tombait dessus. Comment allait-elle faire pour son frère et sa sœur ? Elle tourna sa tête vers le Directeur qu'elle voyait flou puis déclara d'une voix coupée par des sanglots :

-Comment... comment on va faire ?

-Vous allez, Mickaël et toi, terminer votre année scolaire ici...

-Mais et Maëlle ?

-Attends, laisse moi finir, intervint Dumbledore doucement, donc vous allez terminer votre année scolaire et ta sœur restera à Poudlard jusqu'au mois de juin avec vous... cela te conviens ?

-... oui mais que fera-t-elle quand nous aurons cours ?

-Elle pourra rester avec Madame Pomfresh... elle en sera ravie, je pense.

-Bien... quand est-ce que l'on pourra sortir ?

-Si vos analyses sont bonnes, ce soir.

-D'accord... merci infiniment professeur.

-De rien, Mia... par contre, je te demande de faire attention à toi.

-Pourquoi ?

-Tu n'es plus un Vampire mais tu avais perdu l'habitude de vivre comme une humaine, alors mange, fais attention à ne pas tomber et ne sors pas sans prendre une veste.

-Euh... d'accord professeur... suis-je autorisée à voir mon frère et ma sœur ?

-Oui, vas-y mais ne te lève pas trop fort, tu pourrais faire un petit malaise _(no comment Miss Gryffondor !)_.

-Pourquoi vous inquiétez-vous pour moi ?

-C'est entre ta mère et moi. _(rien de pervers !)_

Mia le regarda s'en aller tranquillement avec un dernier petit sourire à son égard. Une fois la porte fermée, la jeune fille haussa les sourcils et se demanda si le Directeur n'était pas timbré puis elle se leva, enfila des chaussons qui étaient au pied de son lit et se dirigea lentement vers une petite voix féminine. Elle écarta les rideaux et découvrit Maëlle et Mickaël en train de parler. Ils lui sourirent et son frère la prit dans ses bras.

Il n'avait pas vraiment changé, à part ses cheveux un peu plus court et ses yeux bleu marine mais, sinon, il portait toujours ses anneaux et avait cette expression de joie de vivre.

Maëlle, elle, avait perdu son teint blafard pour des joues roses et rondes et ses yeux marron-vert brillaient de malice. Elle sourit de toutes ses dents, même s'il en manquait quelques unes, à sa grande sœur qui vint lui caresser la joue.

-Comment vous vous sentez tous les deux ? Demanda Mia.

-Bien.

-Beaucoup bien, répondit Maëlle en se tenant droite comme i.

-Micka, tu... tu as appris pour maman ?

-Oui... l'infirmière me l'a dit.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a, maman ?

-... Mia...

-Maman a été très fatiguée et... elle est allée rejoindre papa au pays des anges.

-C'est vrai ? Et on la verra quand ?

-Ma chérie... commença Mia s'asseyant au bord du lit et en caressant la joue de sa sœur qui perdit son sourire... maman ne reviendra plus, elle est avec papa mais ils nous surveillent de là-haut.

-Je le déteste ! S'exclama la petite fille en pleurant. Il nous a pris maman !

-Maëlle... ce n'est pas la faute de papa, tu sais, je pense qu'il voulait que maman reste avec nous mais c'est la vie, tu sais.

-Mia, comment on va faire ? Demanda son frère à son oreille.

-J'en ai parlé avec Dumbledore. Il m'a dit qu'on devait finir notre scolarité ici... du moins, cette année.

-Et pour Maëlle ?

-Elle restera ici et c'est l'infirmière qui veillera sur elle pendant qu'on sera en cours.

-Où ira-t-on vivre à la fin de l'année ?

-... j'avais pensé à... nos grands-parents.

-Quoi ?! Mais, Mia, ils vivent en Amérique ! On ne pourra pas revenir à Poudlard l'année prochaine.

-Il y a une école là-bas, d'après ce que j'ai lu cet été...

-Tu comptes laisser tomber nos amis ? Interrompit Mickaël d'une voix un peu plus forte qui fit sursauter Maëlle.

-On n'a pas le choix ! Répondit-elle en détachant chaque mot et en fixant son frère dans les yeux. Au moins, là-bas, Maëlle pourra rester avec eux pendant qu'on serait à l'école ! Réfléchis, si nous restons ici, où irait Maëlle l'année prochaine ? Tu peux me le dire ! Les parents de maman sont morts depuis longtemps, il nous reste plus qu'eux.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'on leur dira ? Oh, votre fils est mort, tué par un Vampire qui nous a tous transformé.

-Non... laisse moi réfléchir... je sais ! On dira que papa et maman sont morts de maladie mais que nous n'avons pas été contaminés !

-... je ne sais pas !

-Nous n'avons pas le choix.

Un silence s'installa entre eux, coupé par le bruit de la pluie contre les carreaux des fenêtres de l'infirmerie. Mickaël ne savait plus quoi penser, il avait tellement envie de rester dans cette école car pour une fois qu'il avait des amis et qu'il pouvait exercer sa magie, il ne se sentait pas de tout recommencer ailleurs. Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais il fut interrompu par l'arrivée de Madame Pomfresh.

-Vous pouvez sortir... tout va bien... le professeur Dumbledore m'a dit de vous dire que votre sœur dormira dans les dortoirs des filles, avec vous Mia.

-Nous n'avons plus les appartements ?

-Non, vous ne représentez plus aucun danger pour les élèves.

-Bien. Merci... eh... le Directeur vous a-t-il prévenue pour Maëlle ?

-Oui... je serai ravie de m'occuper d'elle, ne vous inquiétez pas.

-D'accord.

À leur sortie, Hermione, Ron, Ginny et Harry les attendaient. Ils se sourirent avant de s'étreindre puis ils allèrent dans la Grande Salle pour le dîner.

XxX

Dans les jours qui suivirent, Mia et Mickaël apprirent à faire attention à ce qu'ils faisaient. Ils reprirent les cours, toujours aussi ennuyant pour la jeune fille, et se réhabituèrent à manger.

Ce soir là, dans les cachots, Severus corrigeait les copies de ses sixièmes années. Lorsqu'il tomba sur celle de Mia, son cœur se serra. Elle ne se rappelait plus de cette Guerre, de ce qui s'était passé avant, pendant et surtout à la fin, de ce qu'ils avaient fait.

Il lut distraitement ce qu'elle avait écrit étant surtout concentré sur son écriture fine et belle, aux lettres rondes. De toute manière, Mia était brillante et il savait très bien que la note serait excellente, comme d'habitude mais comme d'habitude, comme il le faisait avant, il lui rendrait sa copie en lui faisant un commentaire digne d'un Serpentard.

Il posa sa plume à côté du tas de copie et se prit la tête entre les mains. Cette sensation qu'il avait eu en sentant sa peau touchée par ses doigts, sa respiration dans son cou, ses soupirs au creux de son oreille, le goût de ses lèvres sur sa langue... il l'aimait tellement.

Depuis qu'ils étaient sortis de l'infirmerie, Severus n'arrêtait pas de la regarder le plus discrètement possible et de la voir sourire et rire ainsi le rendait encore plus malheureux. Il aurait tellement aimé qu'elle sourit rien que pour lui, que ce soit lui qui provoque ses fous rire mais au lieu de cela, ils avaient repris le concours de pics et ça il ne pouvait plus le supporter.

Combien de fois l'envie de la prendre dans ses bras était-elle venue ? Combien de fois avait-il désiré de l'embrasser et de passer ses doigts dans ses cheveux ? Combien de fois avait-il espéré qu'elle se souvienne de leur aventure ? Autant de fois qu'il le pouvait.

XxX

Mia s'était vite remise de cette transformation et souriait plus volontiers maintenant qu'elle n'avait plus ces canines à cacher. Ses amis la découvraient sous un nouveau jour même si elle gardait son caractère explosif et d'ailleurs Drago en fit encore les frais.

Le beau blond n'avait toujours pas perdu espoir, il pensait encore qu'il pouvait faire craquer la Serdaigle qui l'avait cassé maintes et maintes fois.

-Salut Mia ! Comment tu vas ?

-Bien, jusqu'à ce que tu arrives.

-Mais pourquoi tu réagis toujours comme ça ?

-Parce que tu t'en prends à mes amis et que je ne supporte pas ça puis je te l'ai dit, je n'aime pas les blonds !

-Mais...

-Laisse tomber, Malefoy, le jour où tu changeras d'attitude à savoir de fils à papa égocentrique peut être qu'on pourrait être ami !

-J'aimerai plus venant de toi !

-Rêve toujours... moi je ne t'aime pas, répondit sèchement Mia.

Elle passa son chemin en ramenant ses cheveux en arrière. Dans les couloirs, la jeune fille croisa le professeur de potions, elle hésita à lui sourire puis se ravisa. Severus le remarqua et encore une fois son cœur se serra encore plus fort. Il allait craquer, il allait lui dire.

XxX

-Mia ! Tu aurais dû prendre une veste ! La réprimanda Hermione qui tenait la main de Ron tandis qu'ils allaient voir Hagrid.

-Mais non, il ne fait même pas froid ! Répondit Mia sur un ton léger.

-Tu rigoles ! On est au mois de janvier, nous, on est couvert comme je ne sais pas quoi et toi tu as juste ta chemise et ta jupe de l'uniforme... tu n'es plus un Vampire, je te signale et on craint le froid.

-Mais ne vous inquiétez pas ! Faites moi confiance, je vais très bien !

-Demain, si tu es malade... attends toi à entendre un ''je te l'avais dit'' de la part de nous tous !

Elle haussa les épaules et leva les yeux au ciel.

Mais le lendemain matin, elle se leva avec un rhume et un mal de tête horrible. Lorsqu'elle arriva dans la Grande Salle, elle se dirigea vers la table Gryffondor pour manger avec ses amis. Elle s'assit à côté d'Hermione et se prit un bol brûlant de chocolat chaud puis, quand elle ouvrit la bouche et qu'elle parla, sa voix était cassée.

-Je te l'avais dit ! S'exclama Hermione.

-Okay, j'aurai dû me couvrir mais je n'avais pas besoin de ça avant !

-Oui mais c'était avant ! Maintenant fais gaffe à ta santé... ne fais pas de crise d'hypoglycémie, ni rien d'autres.

-Oui papa, je ferai attention ! Répondit-elle en tirant la langue à Harry avant de se mettre à rire.

Les quatre Gryffondors aimaient tellement la voir comme cela. Ils la trouvaient moins sérieuse qu'avant et beaucoup, beaucoup plus souriante mais ils avaient aussi remarqué que leur professeur de Potions, Directeur des Serpentards, l'homme le plus froid de tout Poudlard et surtout l'homme qui ne montre pas ses sentiments était malheureux.

Comment ils le savaient ?

Réponse simple, il n'enlevait plus de points à Gryffondor et donnait ses cours sans une grande envie de les donner. Ils avaient remarqué, aussi, qu'il regardait bien trop souvent Mia... bien qu'ils se doutaient de quelque chose et là encore, il l'observait discrètement.

_POV de Rogue_

_J'ai sans cesse cette chanson dans la tête depuis que je l'ai entendu je ne sais où... elle me fait tellement penser à toi, mon ange de lumière... _(ouaip et l'auteur ne l'aime pas cette chanson mais elle la met quand même pck elle correspond bien à l'état d'esprit de Sev'... ouaip l'auteur parle d'elle à la troisième personne ! )

It may be over but it won't stop there_ / A présent notre histoire est peut être finie mais elle ne s'arrêtera pas là._

I am here for you if you'd only care _/ Je serais là pour toi, si seulement tu y attachais de l'importance._

You touched my heart, you touched my soul _/ Tu as touché mon coeur, tu as touché mon âme._

You changed my life and all my goals _/ Tu as changé ma vie et les buts que je m'étais fixés._

And love is blind and that I knew when... /_ L'amour est aveugle, je l'ai su quand..._

My heart was blinded by you_ / Mon coeur a été aveuglé par toi._

I've kissed your lips and help your head _/ J'ai embrassé tes lèvres et tenu ta tête._

Shared your dreams and shared your bed _/ J'ai partagé tes rêves et ton lit._

I know you well, I know your smell _/ Je te connais bien, je connais ton odeur._

I've been addicted to you _/ Je suis devenu dépendant de toi._

_C'est vrai, je suis dépendant de toi mais à un point que tu ne peux imaginer... c'est une chose bizarre, la dépendance... certain sont dépendants de la cigarette, d'autres de l'alcool et d'autres de la drogue et bien moi, c'est d'une personne que j'ai rencontré il y a quelques mois et qui m'a déjà rendu fou d'amour pour elle._

_Je ne peux pas me résoudre à te laisser ignorer ce que nous avons vécu mais je ne sais pas comment t'avouer qu'en deux semaines, voir plus, nous avons transgressé je ne sais combien de règles toi et moi... je t'aime tellement, Mia !_

Goodbye my lover _/ Adieu, mon amour_ (je sais, normalement c'est ''Aurevoir'' mais je trouve que ''Adieu'' ça fait plus dramatique ! P)

Goodbye my friend _/ Adieu mon amie_

You have been the one _/ Tu a été l'élue,_

You have been the one for me _/ Tu a été la seule qui comptait pour moi._ (et là je me demande comment ils ont fait pour trouver ''qui comptait'' mais bon... c'est pas grave, c'est ONE !)

_Non ! Je refuse de te dire adieu... après tout j'ai un an et demi pour te reconquérir et je compte y arriver... j'ai beau être faible face à ce nouveau sentiment, je sais que je te veux, je sais que ça va être dur mais je te ferai revenir ces souvenirs qui me sont chers._

I am a dreamer but when I wake _/ Je suis un rêveur, mais quand je me réveille,_

You can't break my spirit /_ Tu ne peux pas casser mon moral._

It's my dreams you take /_Ce sont mes rêves que tu emportes_

And as you move on, remember me /_ Et, alors que tu tournes la page, souviens toi de moi._

Remember us and all we used to be /_ Souviens toi de nous et de tout ce que nous étions._

I've seen you cry, I've seen you smile /_ Je t'ai vu pleurer, je t'ai vu sourire._

I've watched you sleeping for a while /_ Je t'ai regardée dormir pendant un temps._

I'd be the father of your child /_ Je serai le père de ton enfant._

I'd spend a lifetime with you /_ Je passerai ma vie avec toi._

I know your fears and you know mine /_ Je connais tes peurs et toi les miennes_

We've had our doubts but now we're fine /_ Nous avons nos doutes mais, à présent, tout va bien._

And I love you, I swear that's true /_ Et je t'aime, je te jures que c'est vrai._

I cannot live without you_ / Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi._

_C'est bien vrai ! Maintenant que j'ai goutté à ton corps, à tes lèvres, à ta peau, je ne peux pas m'enlever ton parfum de mes narines, de la douceur de ta voix de mes oreilles, du goût de ta peau et ta peau contre la mienne... Mia._

And I still hold your hand in mine /_ Et je tiens toujours ta main dans la mienne_

In mine when I'm asleep /_ Quand je dors._

And I will bear my soul in time /_ Et je présenterai mon âme un jour, _

When I'm kneeling at your feet /_ Quand je m'agenouillerai à tes pieds._

_Je t'aime tout simplement... j'aimerai t'avoir pour moi et pour moi seul !_

I'm so hollow, I'm so hollow /_ Je suis tellement vide, tellement vide._

I'm so, I'm so, I'm so hollow...

_Mia je t'aime... appartiens moi, s'il te plaît ! Rappelle-toi ! Je t'en supplis !_

_Fin du POV de Rogue_

Il se força à détourner son attention d'elle pour se concentrer sur Minerva qui était en train de lui parler.

Mia, elle, était plongée dans ses pensées, écoutant ses amis d'une oreille distraite. En effet, depuis quelques jours elle essayait de se souvenir de ce qu'elle avait oublié puis elle se sentait triste de devoir bientôt annoncer à ses amis qu'elle les quittait à la fin de l'année. Elle tourna la tête vers la table des professeurs et observa Dumbledore.

Les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent et tous virent une petite fille entrer en courant, se dirigeant vers la table des Gryffondors mais elle fut stoppée par un certain blond de Serpentard. Mia se leva instinctivement prête à intervenir.

-Où cours-tu comme ça, petite ?

-Je ne suis pas petite ! Répondit Maëlle de sa petite voix fluette.

-Malefoy ! Laisse passer ma sœur ! Menaça la Serdaigle qui s'était approchée d'eux.

-Ouais ! Laisse moi passer la barbie, lâcha la petite fille.

Bouche bée, il s'écarta et Maëlle courut pour se jeter dans les bras de sa sœur. Malefoy n'en revenait pas, il s'était fait casser par une gamine de six ans _(désolée Dray ! Je t'aime toujours aussi fort mais je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher !)_.

N'ayant pas cours de l'après-midi, le trio Gryffondorien, les deux Serdaigles et leur petite sœur allèrent à la bibliothèque pour être au calme. En chemin, ils croisèrent les professeurs Rogue et Dumbledore en train de discuter.

-Allez à la bibliothèque, je vous rejoins, j'ai à parler au Directeur.

-D'accord, à tout à l'heure, lui répondit Ginny.

Une fois qu'ils disparurent à l'angle d'un couloir, Mia se dirigea calmement vers Dumbledore.

- Excusez-moi !

-Oui, Mia ?

-Est-ce que je pourrais vous parler, professeur Dumbledore ?

-Bien sûr.

-Désolée professeur Rogue, s'excusa-t-elle en souriant au Maître des potions.

Severus avait senti des papillons dans son ventre et une chaleur bien connue. Il grommela un vague ''ce n'est pas grave'' et s'empressa d'aller dans ses appartements pour régler le petit problème qui était survenu rien qu'en la voyant sourire.

-Qui a-t-il ?

-Eh bien... en fait, j'ai pris une décision, j'en ai parlé avec mon frère et il est d'accord.

-Quelle est cette décision ?

-Nous ne reviendrons pas l'année prochaine.

-Pour quoi ?

-Pour Maëlle ! Elle est encore trop petite pour aller à Poudlard et je refuse de la laisser dans un orphelinat, ni qu'on soit séparé chacun dans une famille d'accueil.

-Je comprends mais où iriez-vous ?

-Nous avons encore nos grands-parents paternels qui vivent en Amérique, j'ai pensé leur expliquer que papa et maman sont morts de maladie et que, par chance, Mickaël, Maëlle et moi n'avons pas été contaminés.

-Soit ! Si tel est ta décision, je ne t'empêcherai pas de la prendre... même s'il reste cinq mois avant la fin de l'année, j'ai été ravi de te rencontrer, Mia.

-Il en va de même pour moi, professeur Dumbledore.

XxX

Les mois défilèrent beaucoup trop vite au goût de Mickaël et Mia qui s'étaient vraiment attachés à Poudlard et c'est un soir de Mars quand les beaux jours revenaient qu'ils annoncèrent la triste mais terrible réalité aux Gryffondors.

Ils étaient au chaud dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, assis devant un petit feu de cheminée. Mia s'éclaircit la gorge et commença :

-Nous... nous avons quelque chose à vous dire.

-Tu vas épouser Malefoy ! Plaisanta Harry.

-Non ! Harry, c'est... c'est sérieux.

-Pardon.

-Comme vous le savez, notre mère est... morte et Maëlle n'a que six ans... nous ne reviendrons pas l'année prochaine.

-...

-...

-...

-...

-... quoi ? Réagit Hermione.

-Nous n'avons plus de famille en Angleterre, la seule que nous avons est en Amérique et nous partons là-bas à la fin de l'année.

-Mais... mais pourquoi ?

-Maëlle est beaucoup trop petite pour aller à Poudlard et je ne suis majeure que l'année prochaine... je ne veux pas qu'on aille dans un orphelinat puis qu'on nous trouve des familles d'accueil et que nous soyons séparés alors je préfère aller chez nos grands-parents.

-Et qu'est-ce que vous allez leur dire ? Demanda plutôt sèchement Ron.

-Que nos parents sont morts d'une maladie mais qu'on n'a pas été contaminé... je... on est vraiment désolé de vous annoncer ça comme ça mais la fin de l'année est proche.

-On... on restera toujours ami malgré la distance, hein ? Demanda Ginny avec les larmes aux yeux.

-Oui, bien sûr... je ne vais tout de même pas oublier mes meilleurs amis comme ça !

-Câlin collectif ! S'exclama Harry._ (POGO D'EMO ! C'est rien, y a que Miss Gryffondor qui peut comprendre ! Un petit gros délire dans la cours du lycée !)_

Au même moment dans la salle des professeurs, Dumbledore annonçait la même nouvelle aux professeurs. Lorsque l'information arriva au cerveau de Severus, ce dernier dut s'asseoir pour ne pas s'écrouler.

« Alors elle part ! Elle part sans se souvenir de tout ça ! Non, il n'en est pas question ! Je veux que tu te souviennes de nous ! »

Severus sortit de la salle des professeurs sans vraiment voir où il allait. Il voulait oublier ça. Lorsqu'il referma la porte de ses appartements, il se dirigea vers son minibar caché dans un pan de mur et se servit un verre de Whisky Pur Feu puis le vida d'un seul trait pour s'en resservir un autre.

Il s'arrêta lorsqu'il commença à voir deux bouteilles et de sentir la terre tournée trop rapidement. Il était bourré et pas qu'un peu. Il se dirigea lentement vers son canapé et s'y allongea en posant un bras sur son front. Severus craqua peut être pour une des rares fois de sa vie, les larmes roulèrent sur ses joues et allèrent s'échouer au coin de ses lèvres ou dans ses cheveux.

« Regarde ce que tu me fais faire ! » pensa-t-il avant de sombrer dans un sommeil horrible peuplé de cauchemar.

Le professeur de potions se réveilla le lendemain avec une belle gueule de bois. Il se maudit et se leva doucement en grognant puis en maudissant la cloche annonçant le début des cours. Bien heureusement, il avait une heure pour se remettre les idées en place.

XxX

Encore deux mois s'écoulèrent avant que Dumbledore ne se décide à enfin révéler au monde sorcier que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait disparu pour toujours. Oui ! Il avait attendu quatre mois pour divulguer cette information des plus capitales.

Il inventa un combat dans des Terres reculées – ce qui n'est pas entièrement faux puisqu'ils l'avaient combattu sur le Continent – qu'il n'y avait pas eu beaucoup de mort – surtout des Vampires – et que c'était le Survivant qu'il l'avait tué une fois pour toute accomplissant ainsi la prophétie. La communauté sorcière remercia Harry Potter encore une fois pour avoir détruit à jamais Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom_ (Jk Rowling ne pouvait pas choisir plus long ? ')_. Severus Rogue fut reconnu comme un espion pour le camp du bien et reçut l'Ordre de Merlin mais le Maître des Potions s'en fichait pas mal, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était Mia.

Il avait cours avec ses sixièmes années ce matin-là. Il eut la migraine lorsqu'il vit Drago – son cher filleul – et Potter se disputaient devant sa salle de classe.

« Ces deux heures vont être longues ! »

Il les sépara et enleva – comme à son habitude – des points à Gryffondor en se récoltant pas mal de regard noir et de remarque de la part de la maison des Lions. Il ne s'en formalisa pas pour autant. Lorsqu'il vit les Serdaigles, son cœur manqua un battement quand ses yeux croisèrent les yeux de Mia. Ils n'étaient pas haineux, ni coléreux... non... ils étaient pétillants de joie.

Mia entra à la suite d'Hermione en saluant Severus avec un petit sourire.

« Elles vont vraiment être longues, ces deux heures »

-Silence ! Monsieur Malefoy, voulez-vous bien vous asseoir ! Le cours d'aujourd'hui portera sur une potion essentielle pour vos ASPIC... c'est l'Amortensia... qui peut me dire ses propriétés ?

Immédiatement deux mains fusèrent en l'air. Une venant d'Hermione et l'autre de Mia. Severus balaya la salle pour voir si un élève de sa maison allait intervenir mais n'en voyant aucun, il soupira intérieurement et donna la parole à Granger.

-C'est l'un des plus puissants philtres d'amour. L'Amortensia a une couleur nacrée, lorsqu'elle est prête, une vapeur en spirale s'élève et elle a une odeur différente pour chacun de nous selon ce qui nous attire le plus.

-Merci miss Granger... vous allez en faire ou du moins essayer car si vous y arriver cela prouvera que vous n'êtes pas des mollusques... je vous mets les étapes à suivre au tableau, ainsi que les ingrédients... au travail !

Mia eut un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Trop simple. La préparation était précise et méticuleuse, elle ne devait en aucun cas se tromper sinon son chaudron exploserait.

Une heure plus tard, un nuage nacré s'éleva dans la classe, chacun sentait les odeurs qu'ils aimaient. Pour Mia : les pages de livre, l'encre, la mer, le chocolat _(MIAM ! P)_, les roses et un parfum qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Pour Hermione : de l'herbe fraîchement coupée, parchemin neuf, le parfum de Ron, le chocolat et les fleurs. Pour Harry : la tarte à la mélasse, l'odeur de bois des manches à balai, le parfum de Ginny et le chocolat. Pour Ron : les bonbons, les gâteaux sortant du four, le chocolat, le parfum d'Hermione et le bois_ (bah voui ! J'ai mis le chocolat partout mais qui s'est qui n'aime pas... surtout pendant ces périodes de fêtes ?)_. Pour Severus : certaines épices pour les potions, les pages de livre, le parfum de Mia et le chocolat _(ouaip même lui ! )_.

Severus dut se mordre la joue pour ne pas gémir lorsqu'il sentit le doux parfum de celle qui le hantait jour et nuit. Il avait hâte que ce cours se termine car si ça continuait ainsi, il allait craquer. Mais, heureusement pour lui, rien de tel n'arriva. Les trente dernières minutes qui restaient servirent au rangement et au nettoyage des chaudrons et ingrédients.

Lorsque la cloche sonna, Severus sentit la délivrance.

Les Serdaigles et les Gryffondors se dirigèrent dans la Grande Salle pour déjeuner lorsque Mia s'aperçut qu'elle avait oublié ses affaires de potions dans la salle. Elle se frappa fort le front en se traitant d'idiote et une belle marque rouge se fit.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as fait au front ? Lui demanda son frère lorsqu'il fut assis à côté de sa soeur.

-Bah, je me suis frappée parce que j'avais oublié mes affaires de potions en potions.

-Zut ! Surtout qu'il nous a donné des devoirs à faire pour demain.

-C'est pas grave, j'irai les chercher ce soir.

-Pourquoi pas maintenant ? Lui demanda Ginny qui regardait son frère en train de se goinfrer. Ron, tu es vraiment incorrigible !

-Bah quoi ? 'e man'e !

-Parle pas la bouche pleine ! S'exclama Hermione outrée.

-Mais... Mione ! J'ai faim, moi !

-Voilà pourquoi je ne vais pas les chercher maintenant ! J'ai la dalle !

Ils se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire.

XxX

DRING !

C'était la sonnerie de fin des cours de la journée. Severus se cala contre sa chaise de bureau et regarda ses seconde années sortirent en hâte de son cours. Lorsque la porte fut refermé, le silence se fit, le Maître des Potions poussa un soupir de soulagement et se massa les tempes.

Il avait eu une dure journée et il se sentait plus fatigué que jamais. Fatigué et déprimé. Il avait tellement envie de la prendre dans ses bras, au moins encore une fois. Pour lui dire tout, ses sentiments qui ne le quittaient jamais, ses rêves de futur qui ne se réaliseront jamais, ses peurs qui arriveront tôt ou tard et ses larmes qui ne cesseront jamais de couler pour elle.

Combien de fois avait-il rêvé qu'il partage sa vie ? Qu'ils aient le même âge ? Lui retombant à l'âge de ses seize ans, la rencontrant pour la première fois... le coup de foudre et on connait la suite. Il eut un gloussement ironique qui s'échappa de sa bouche et il sentit le froid des cachots l'envahir.

« Je veux t'aimer ! » pensa-t-il désespérément. « Si tu viens me voir, je te retiendrai et je te dirai tout ! »

Tout à coup, trois coups se firent à la porte. Severus arrêta tout mouvement et sentit son cœur cogner fort contre sa poitrine, prêt à sortir. Il reprit contenance et dit d'une voix forte.

-Entrez !

La porte s'ouvrit sur Mia. Severus se sentit défaillir. Devait-il prendre cela comme un signe du destin ou pour un hasard ? Il fixa la jeune Serdaigle qui avança d'un pas mal assuré vers lui. Elle se stoppa devant le bureau et Severus dut user de tout son talent pour s'empêcher d'avoir des pensées malsaines.

-Vous voulez ?

-Hem... en fait, j'ai oublié mes affaires de potions et je suis venue les récupérer... désolée de vous avoir dérangé, professeur.

-Elles sont à la table du fond, Mademoiselle McCalister.

-Merci.

Elle alla les chercher et le cerveau de Rogue se mit à marcher à cent à l'heure. Que devait-il faire ? La laisser partir ou la retenir et lui dire ? Après tout, il irait tellement mieux mais mal car elle réagira très mal et le prendrait pour un pervers. Il était déchiré entre écouter son cœur qui lui hurlait de lui dire et sa raison qui lui disait de se taire et de la laisser partir _(hihihi... vous imaginez un combat entre la raison et le cœur... comme dans François Perusse... ceux qui connaissent pas, ce n'est pas grave.)_.

-Voilà ! Je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps, professeur... merci.

« Oblige-toi à dire quelque chose d'intelligent ! »

-Est-ce vrai que vous allez partir à la fin de l'année ? Demanda-t-il en essayant d'avoir une voix neutre.

-Oui... pour le bien de ma famille, c'est mieux ainsi... au revoir... bonne soirée, professeur.

Elle se retourna et allait partit lorsqu'elle se sentit attirée contre quelque chose de chaud. Elle lâcha ses livres par la surprise. Ils s'échouèrent au sol dans un ''PAM'' retentissant.

Severus n'avait pas pu résister, il fallait qu'elle sache et tout de suite. Alors il s'était levé et avait décidé de la prendre dans ses bras. Il lui avait entouré la taille et la tenait fermement contre lui. Sa cape noire venant frapper les jambes de la jeune fille. Ils étaient à présent dos contre torse et Mia avait les yeux agrandis par la peur.

-Professeur ! Qu'est-ce que vous... qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

-Je t'en pris, ne pars pas, Mia ! S'il te plaît, ne me laisse pas...

-Pro... professeur Rogue, vous allez bien ?

-Non ! Non ! Je ne vais pas bien depuis que tu m'as quittée... ni depuis que tu es entrée dans cette école... tu ne t'en souviens pas mais je vais te dire ce qu'il s'est passé... ta petite soeur et ta mère ont été enlevées, il y a quelques mois de cela. Voldemort voulait Potter en échange mais tu as refusé et pendant les vacances de Noël nous avons été quelque un à te suivre, ton frère et toi, sur le Continent.

« Là-bas, on s'est rapproché durant la Guerre qui a été déclarée. Potter a détruit Voldemort et toi le kidnappeur de ta famille... lorsque la Guerre s'est finie, ton Chef a fait une fête et la nous avons fait l'amour ensemble... je t'avais avoué mes sentiments pour toi et toi tu m'avais dit que tu n'en avais pas le droit mais je n'ai pas baissé les bras et nous avons passé une merveilleuse nuit.

« Seulement, le lendemain matin tu... tu as dit que...

-... c'était une erreur et qu'on aurait jamais dû puis j'ai tué Lucian et tu m'as sauvée la vie.

-Tu... tu t'en souviens ?

-Maintenant, oui...

Mia sentit le cœur de son professeur battre encore plus fort mais maintenant elle n'en avait rien à faire, elle se souvenait. Elle se rappelait les moindres détails, les moindres gestes, les moindres paroles de ces souvenirs oubliés. Maintenant, elle savait d'où venait le parfum qu'elle avait senti dans sa potion, elle venait de l'homme qui la tenait par la taille.

Severus la retourna et eut le plaisir de voir ses joues rougir. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire puis il se pencha et effleura doucement ses lèvres des siennes tout en fermant les yeux pour profiter de son âme retrouvée. Mia entoura ses bras autour de son cou et se mit sur la pointe des pieds, étant plus petite que lui.

Le professeur de potions l'embrassa le plus doucement possible et en gardant toujours les yeux fermés, ayant trop peur que ce ne soit qu'un rêve. Un rêve parmi tant d'autres. Mais il fut ramené sur Terre lorsqu'il sentit le souffle de Mia contre ses dents, inconsciemment, il se mit à durcir. Il fit pénétrer sa langue dans sa bouche et alla enlacer la sienne avec amour et tendresse. Choses qui étaient rare chez lui.

Severus commençait à avoir les reins qui s'enflammaient mais décida de ne pas se précipiter même si son pantalon le dérangeait fortement.

Il dirigea Mia vers son bureau et la fit asseoir. Mia entoura ses jambes autour des hanches du professeur puis commença à enlever sa lourde robe de sorcier qui tomba au sol dans un ''flouch'' sonore. Une des mains de Severus trouva rapidement le chemin de sous sa jupe mais il eut un éclair dans son cerveau et se dégagea avec une certaine difficulté de la jeune fille :

-Attends, dit-il essoufflé, pas ici... viens.

Il lui prit la main et ils sortirent discrètement de la salle de classe pour aller dans les appartements de Severus. Une fois à l'intérieur, Mia ne s'occupa même pas de voir si son amant avait de bon goût de décoration, bien trop occupée à embrasser Severus.

En chemin jusqu'à la chambre, ils perdirent les vêtements. Les chaussures à l'entrée – ainsi que les chaussettes –, le pull de Mia sur le canapé du salon, le gilet de Severus dans le couloir puis arrivés dans sa chambre, il plaqua son élève contre le mur et l'embrassa puis il glissa dans son cou faisant soupirer sa partenaire qui essayait tant bien que mal d'enlever la chemise de son amant.

Il s'en débarrassa quelques secondes plus tard faisant découvrir – pour la seconde fois – son torse pâle mais assez musclé à Mia qui avait les joues rougies par le désir et les yeux dilatés. Severus s'en félicita car après tout, c'était lui et lui seul qui la mettait dans cet état. Il se rapprocha d'elle et glissa une de ses mains sous sa jupe pour faire tomber son... shorty qui alla rejoindre le sol.

Mia enleva la ceinture de son amant et fit glisser le pantalon au sol quelques instants plus tard, le laissant en boxer alors qu'elle était encore habillée. À sa grande surprise, Severus la prit dans ses bras et la dirigea sur le lit où il termina de la déshabiller tout en l'embrassant, en suçotant, en mordillant la peau chaude et tendre de son cou.

Ils furent nus quelques minutes plus tard. Severus se pencha contre l'oreille de Mia et lui murmura d'une voix coupée par l'envie.

-Laisse toi aller.

-Ne t'inqui...

Elle ne put terminer sa phrase puisqu'il commença un travail de préparation. Il entra un doigt en elle ce qui la fit cambrer et gémir de plaisir. Il en introduisit un autre qui la crispa un peu, lui faisant fermer les yeux et serrer les dents. Pour la distraire de cette douleur, il fit quelques vas et viens et l'embrassa tendrement.

Il réussit puisqu'elle commençait à gémir de plaisir puis il introduisit un troisième doigt _(pas trop choquée, Miss Gryffondor ? Je sais que c'est Sev'...)_ et les vas et vients se firent plus pressant. Severus faillit jouir en voyant le visage détendu de son élève mais au lieu de cela, il enleva ses doigts et la pénétra d'un coup de rein la faisant gémir de douleur. Comme pour la première fois, elle était étroite et chaude mais il n'aimait pas voir des larmes couler le long de ses joues rouges alors que lui se sentait si bien. Il s'en voulut un peu, il ne bougea pas, se contentant juste de l'embrasser dans le cou tout en remontant vers son oreille, il lui murmura :

-Tu veux que j'arrête ?

« J'ai tellement mal ! Arrête s'il te plaît ! »

-Non continue, répondit Mia la figure exprimant une intense douleur.

-Tu as trop mal et je ne veux pas te blesser... je sais... attends.

-Qu'est-ce que...

-Chut et savoure !

Il glissa le long de sa mâchoire et alla mordiller le lobe de l'oreille de Mia. En quelques minutes, il réussit à la détendre et à la faire gémir. Elle s'était habituée à sa présence en elle et réclamait qu'il bouge en soulevant légèrement son bassin. Severus se surprit à sourire et commença à entamer de lent vas et vients qui donnaient des frissons à Mia qui était en train de parcourir le dos de son amant avec ses doigts ce qui fit accélérer les coups de reins de Severus qui ne se maîtrisait plus trop.

Mia aimait cette nouvelle sensation et elle voulait qu'il recommence, plus vite et plus fort. Elle lui fit comprendre du mieux qu'elle le pouvait mais réussit tout de même. Elle sentit la délivrance toute proche et lorsque Severus sentit ses muscles se raidir et se contracter autour de lui. Il se libéra en un cri rauque couvrant celui de la jeune Serdaigle. Il s'effondra sur elle puis lui embrassa l'épaule tout en promenant ses mains sur ses hanches.

Leur cœur battait à cent à l'heure mais ils étaient bien dans les bras de l'autre. Severus ne pouvait pas en espérer autant mais il était – pour la première fois de sa vie – heureux de se sentir vivant. Mia aussi était bien dans les bras de son professeur. Elle avait l'impression que le monde extérieur n'existait plus, qu'il n'y avait plus que Severus et elle.

Elle se sentit sombrer dans le sommeil mais avant de fermer les yeux, elle entendit Severus lui déclarait :

-Je t'aime.

Elle aurait voulu lui répondre qu'elle aussi mais la fatigue l'emporta.

Heureusement pour la jeune fille, ce soir là était le week-end.

XxX

Il était plus de midi et Severus était en train de corriger des copies dans son salon s'attendant à tout instant à voir Mia sortir de sa chambre avec un sourire magnifique et une robe de chambre qu'il lui avait mise au pied du lit mais rien, personne ne venait. Il se fit la remarque intérieurement que la jeune fille était une vraie marmotte, il se décida à aller la réveiller sinon il pouvait être sûr que Dumbledore viendrait le voir sur ordre des Gryffondors et des Serdaigles.

Il entra dans sa chambre et la vit en train de dormir. Cette vue lui suffit à le faire sourire tendrement puis il s'avança lentement vers le lit, s'assit au bord et caressa les cheveux de Mia qui ne se réveillait toujours pas. Severus se pencha et murmura à son oreille :

-C'est l'heure de se réveiller ma chérie !

Un grognement lui répondit et la jeune fille bougea pour s'enfouir sous les couvertures. Le Maître des Potions haussa les sourcils mais ne perdit pas espoir. Il ricana intérieurement constatant qu'elle n'était vraiment pas du matin. Il tira sur la couverture mais y rencontra une résistance, il décida de prendre les grands moyens.

Il enleva ses chaussures et s'assit à califourchon sur Mia. Il entendit sa voix étouffée dire :

-Argh ! Tu es lourd !

- Réveille-toi petite délinquante !

-Délinquante ? S'indigna la jeune fille en émergeant des couvertures, les cheveux en bataille et la tête encore endormie.

-Mh ! Sexy ! Commenta Severus avec un sourire en coin.

-Tu m'énerves avec ton éternel petit sourire !

-Et toi tu n'es pas du matin.

-Non !

-Ce n'était pas une question mais une constatation, mon amour !

-Je sais mais j'aime répondre à des questions non formulées.

-Comment tu te sens ce matin ?

-Bien... pourquoi j'irai mal ?

-Et tu ne comptes pas me laisser cette fois ?

-Non plus maintenant.

_POV de Mia _

_Merci de m'avoir sauvé la vie, Severus. Tu es quelqu'un d'exceptionnel et qui m'a beaucoup donné sans rien recevoir de concret de ma part... je m'en veux d'avoir dû te repousser avant car je comprends seulement maintenant que sous tes airs de porte de prison, tu es quelqu'un de très fragile... comme j'ai dû te faire souffrir pendant tous ces mois !_

_Depuis ma transformation en Vampire qui remonte à un an maintenant, j'avais toujours rêvé de ce rêve impossible à réaliser et chaque jours de ma vie je me suis battue contre l'envie de mourir, contre mes faiblesses, contre moi... contre tous et tout puis tu es arrivé... tu as été mon sauveur, celui qui a réalisé ce rêve, d'un jour redevenir ce que j'étais._

_Je t'aime aussi fort que toi et je ne veux personne d'autre que toi dans ma vie... tiendras-tu pendant un an ? Car oui, je partirai chez mes grands-parents avec mon frère et ma soeur mais je n'y resterai qu'un an... le temps que j'atteigne la majorité ensuite je reviendrai ici, à Poudlard et je serai à toi, éternellement à toi._

_Merci d'exister Severus ! Tu m'as sauvée de tant de chose que je ne pourrais jamais te remercier autant mais je te donnerai tout l'amour que tu veux et plus rien... rien ne nous séparera !_

_Fin du POV de Mia_

-Tu comptes toujours partir ?

-...

-De toute façon, je t'attendrai parce que maintenant, tu as le Droit d'aimer.

FIN

**Message de l'auteur :**

Voili voilou, c'est la fin de ma fanfic... j'espère qu'elle vous a plu, en tout cas moi j'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire et maintenant qu'elle est finie bah... ça me fait bizarre... c'est comme la réaction qu'a eu JK Rowling lorsqu'elle avait terminé _Harry Potter et les Reliques de la Mort_ en moins fort bien sûr mais c'est un peu ça.

Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire ma fic et j'espère en écrire d'autres...

TCHOUSS !

Ah oui ! Avant que j'oublis... un JOYEUX NOËL ET UNE BONNE ANNEE A TOUS !!!! Je le souhaite maintenant pck je n'ai pas internet et que je n'ai pas trouvé d'autre moyen.


End file.
